Pokemon: The Next Generation
by Swordsman4
Summary: A decade has passed since Ash finally became a Pokemon Champion. His children Ashley, Abel, and Andrew, are now ten years old and have began their own journeys.
1. Starters

I own nothing all characters are owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Ten years had passed since Ash had beat the Kanto League Champion. Ash competed in the Kanto League again and even went back to the Johto League to fight Lance.

Ash took his most powerful Pokemon with him and he later settled down and married Misty.

But that is another story.

* * *

He had three kids, his oldest girl Ashley, his middle son Andrew, and his youngest son Abel.

Our story follows his children on their journeys.

* * *

Ashley was the first to get up.

"Alright you better go see Professor Oak to pick your Pokemon." Misty said to her daughter.

"Professor Oak am I on time?." Ashley asked.

"Just on time, you are the first to come in so you get to pick." Professor Gary said.

"I'll pick Squirtle!" Ashley yelled.

"Just like your mother I see. Always picking a water type." Gary laughed.

Andrew woke up second.

"I gotta get down to the lab fast!" Andrew yelled as he sprung out of bed.

"Am I late?" Andrew asked.

"You arrived just on time. Your sister picked her Pokemon and left to go home to get ready to travel as soon as possible."

Gary replied.

"I'm picking Charmander." Andrew said.

"Just like your father and his 'secret weapon'." Gary chuckled.

"Thanks professor." Andrew said as he headed home to pack.

Abel woke up last and two hours late.

Abel sprinted to the lab.

"I was late wasn't I?" Abel asked.

"I'm afraid so all the Pokemon are gone." Gary said.

"Oh man!" Abel complained.

"Wait I do have this egg." Gary said as he handed him a Pokemon egg.

* * *

That's all folks please comment

I always thought they should do something like this in the show.


	2. The Journey Begins

"What egg is it?" Abel asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Gary replied.

Abel began to leave for home to pack when Professor Gary called him.

"You forgot to get a Pokedex for your journey." Gary laughed.

"Thanks Professor!" Abel yelled as he picked a Pokedex and headed home.

* * *

As Abel began to walk home the egg flashed.

"Oh boy, it's about to hatch." Abel said with excitement.

When the boy got home the egg began to hatch.

"I can't wait to see what it is.

It's a Pichu." Abel said as he saw his new Pokemon.

* * *

While Abel was tending to his Pichu, his sister Ashley had already begun to travel to Pewter City to face Forrest the Gym leader.

"No, way you leave without battling me first." Andrew said to his sister.

"Fine, I'll battle but you'll lose." Ashley said as she pulled out her Pokeball.

Ashley sent out her Squirtle.

"Charmander I choose you!" Andrew yelled as he threw his Pokeball.

"You don't even have any other Pokemon to use. So obviously you would choose Charmander." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Charmander use scratch." Andrew commanded as his Charmander attacked Squirtle.

"Dodge it, and use water gun." Ashley said as her Squrtle countered Charmander's attack and knocked out Charmander in one hit.

"Wow, Squirtle's water gun is strong." Andrew said as he grabbed his backpack.

"You are not traveling with me!" Ashley said as she saw her brother following her.

"Why won't the family travel together?" Abel asked as he ran outside with his Pichu.

"Because I want to be the one to battle dad." Ashley said.

"Yeah right, everyone knows I am most like dad when it comes to battling. That means I will battle him." Andrew boasted.

"Didn't mom say dad's battle strategies were flawed?" Abel asked.

"Flawed yes, but they work. And his stratagies have changed over the years." Ashley said as she walked down the dirt trail.

Abel began to follow his sister.

"I just told Andrew that I'm traveling alone." Ashley said.

"Why?" Abel asked.

"Because you guys will slow me down, and I want to be the one to battle dad." Ashley replied.

* * *

"Where are you headed, Andrew?" Abel asked.

"I was going to face Forrest as well." Andrew said.

"I was thinking I would battle Lt. Surge." Abel said with a smile.

"Good luck with that!" Andrew blurted as he started laughing.

"What do you mean by that?!" Abel questioned with anger.

"You are going to battle Lt. Surge with a Pichu?" Andrew asked with an ear to ear smile.

"Yes, and I'll win!" Abel replied with a cocky grin, that looked like his father's grin.

"Pichu will never beat a Richu." Andrew laughed.

Pichu looked at Andrew, and shocked him.

"What was that for?" Andrew asked.


	3. Pewter City

Ashley had begun to walk down the trail.

"I have to get to Pewter before Abel and Andrew. I wish mom still ran the gym." Ashley thought as she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Andrew had begun traveling down a different trail.

"If I'm going to imitate dad's powerhouses I need to capture the same Pokemon." Andrew said as he searched through the grass.

Andrew saw a Bulbasaur in the grass.

"Fire beats grass!" he chuckled as he threw a Pokeball out.

Andrew's Charmander was ready for battle.

"Charmander use Ember." Andrew said.

Charmander used its Ember attack on the wild Bulbasaur.

"Now follow it up with Scratch." Andrew said.

Charmander's Scratch hit and Andrew threw a Pokeball at Bulbasaur.

The Pokeball wobbled and flashed.

"Yeah! I caught a Bulbasaur!" Andrew yelled as he ran off toward Pewter.

* * *

Andrew's words started to creep into Abel's mind.

"I need a ground-type to counter Lt. Surge." Abel muttered to him self.

Abel's Pichu stared at him just watching his every move.

"Pichu!" it shouted as it scared itself trying shock a berry.

"What is it Pichu?" Abel asked.

"Pichu-Pi." it sais as it jumped on Abel's shoulder.

"From the looks of it you have a similar personality to Pikachu." Abel laughed as Pichu wouldn't return to its Pokeball.

"Hey Abel!" a familiar voice yelled.

It was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. And had his father, Gary Oak's personality.

"What do you want, Jerry?" Abel asked.

"I wanted a battle from my good ol' friend, Abel. Dad says my Bulbasaur will be as strong as his Blastoise one day." Jerry smirked.

"My Pichu is no pushover!" Abel replied in excitement.

"Then I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Jerry said as he sent out his Bulbasaur.

"Pichu, I choose you!" Abel yelled in a voice identical to his father Ash when he was ten.

"Pichu-Pi!" Pichu said.

"You attack first, Abel." Jerry said with a grin.

Abel got out his Pokedex to see Pichu's attacks.

"Pichu use Iron Tail!" Abel yelled with confidence.

Pichu landed a direct hit.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Jerry yelled.

"Not so fast, Pichu dodge it. Now use Thundershock." Abel said with a nervous smile.

"I hope this works." Abel thought.

"Bulbasaur is barely effected by Electric-type moves." Jerry said.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and tie Pichu up." Jerry added.

"Just what I wanted, Iron Tail!" Abel yelled as Pichu used Iron Tail; cut the vines, and hit Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur was knocked out by that?" Jerry said in shock.

"Wow, you really take after your dad!" Jerry exclaimed as he left down the road.

Abel looked at his watch.

"Oh my I gotta get to Vermilion City!" Abel bellowed as he began to sprint into town.

* * *

Abel ran into a boy and a girl in the town.

"Watch where you're going!" Abel yelled.

"Oh, says the boy running through town." a girl with red and green eyes said.

"Watch where you're going you two ran into me!" a boy with black hair, a baseball cap, and black eyes yelled.

"Abel, Andrew, Ashley?!" they blurted as they recognized each other.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"Quit coping me!" they shouted at the same time.

The Ketchum siblings began to argue with each other, until Ashley calmed down.

"What are you guys up to?" Ashley asked.

"I am going to Vermilion City." Abel said.

"With only your Pichu?" Andrew asked.

"Yep!" Abel replied.

Andrew burst out in laughter again.

"If Abel wants to go face Surge let him. Dad used Pikachu." Ashley scolded.

"You sound, act, talk, and even choose Pokemon like mom." Andrew chuckled.

"Well, mom told me I can use any Pokemon I want. I just choose to use Water-types, because mom was a Water-type gym leader." Ashley replied.

"Well, I better get going." Abel said.

"As long as we're here we should call mom, and you guys should get some food." Ashley said.

"She said she would meet us at the gym." Andrew replied as the siblings walked around town looking for food.

"I guess you should also stay to see how a pro battles." Ashley taunted.

"Hey!" Abel and Andrew shouted as they followed Ashley into the gym.

* * *

"Hello?!" Ashley yelled.

"Hello, I'm sorry Forrest isn't here. If that's who you're looking for." an older man said.

"You look familiar." Ashley said.

"So do you." he said.

"Wait, are you Ash Ketchum's daughter?" the man asked.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Good, Ash told me to find you and your brothers. I'm Brock." the man said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Ashley, these are my brothers Abel and Andrew." She said as she shook Brock's hand.

"My brother Forrest should be back tomorrow." Brock said with a smile.

"Thanks for the tip." Ashley said.

"Wow, I heard you looked like your mother, but I never expected this." Brock laughed.

"I get that a lot." Ashley said.

"What Pokemon did you pick?" Brock asked.

"Squirtle, I like Water-types." she replied.

"Just like your mother." Brock said as he smirked.

"Brock did is miss anything?" Forrest asked.

"No, but you have challengers." Brock replied.

"So who might you be?" Forrest asked.

"Ashley Ketchum, daughter of Misty and Ash Ketchum." she said with a smile.

"Alright, Ashley are you ready to battle?" Forrest asked.

"Yes! Ashley calls Squirtle!" she exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball.

"Do you always imitate mom?" Andrew asked.

"You imitate dad and I imitate mom." Ashley replied slightly annoyed.

"Go Steelix!" Forrest yelled as he threw a Pokeball.


	4. Ashley and Andrew's Gym Battles

"This is a one-vs-one battle. The challenger gets the first attack." Brock said as he explained the rules.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ashley said.

"What's wrong Steelix?" Forrest asked as Steelix began to panic as Squirtle's Water Gun inched closer.

"Squirtle use Bite!" Ashley yelled.

"Squirtle attacked Steelix with Bite, but Steelix is barely hurt." Abel whispered to Andrew.

"I know Bite shouldn't work very well, but Steelix seems strong." Andrew replied.

"Steelix use Dragonbreath." Forrest said.

Steelix's Dragonbreath hit Squirtle head on.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Ashley yelled.

Squirtle's Water Gun made direct contact to Steelix.

"Steelix use dig!" Forrest exclaimed to try to buy more time.

"Flood the holes Squirtle." Ashley said.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Forrest roared.

Steelix knocked Squirtle up in the air with the attack.

"All according to plan." Ashley thought.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ashley said with excitement.

Steelix fell down.

"Steelix is unable to battle!" Brock declared from the sideline.

* * *

"Never thought you could beat Steelix." Forrest said with a smile as he gave Ashley the Bolderbadge.

"Thanks." Ashley said as she held up her badge.

"By the way, you said Dad told you to tell us something." Abel reminded Brock.

"That's right, he said whoever gets all eight badges first will battle him first." Brock said.

"I"m gonna get all eight first!" Ashley taunted her brothers as she began to leave for another town.

"Well, you two should to battle me first to get your first badge since you're here." Forrest said.

"I'm gonna battle Forrest first!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Go ahead, I need to capture another Pokemon to battle Forrest." Abel said as he headed out of town to find wild Pokemon.

* * *

"You're going to have to wait until tomorrow, Andrew." Forrest said.

"Aww man." Andrew moaned.

* * *

"Where to travel to next?" Ashley muttered to herself as she looked at her map.

She looked at Cerulean City.

"That's where I'm going." Ashley said as she pointed at the city.

* * *

"Alright Pichu, we are going to catch a grass-type." Abel said as he turned his cap backwards.

Abel saw a Treecko in the grass.

"Since when is a Treecko found in Kanto?" Abel thought as he began to search for other Pokemon.

"Pichu?" Pichu squeaked.

"No, it probably belongs to someone else." Abel said.

"Pichu-Pichu." Pichu said as it talked to the Treecko.

"Pichu, we can't catch it." Abel said as he picked up Pichu and began to head back toward the gym.

The Treecko followed them into town.

"What?!" Abel gasped as he looked behind him.

"Treecko!" the Pokemon yelled.

"You want to join us?" Abel asked.

"Treecko." the Pokemon said.

"Alright, Pichu use Thundershock." Abel said.

Pichu hit Treecko with the Thundershock.

The wild Treecko attacked Pichu with Energy Ball.

"Quick Pichu dodge..it" Abel said as Pichu was hit by the attack.

Pichu got back up, and got ready for another attack.

"Pichu, Thunderpunch!" Abel shouted.

Pichu hit Treecko with a Thunderpunch.

Abel threw a Pokeball at the Treecko.

The Pokeball wobbled and flashed.

"Awesome I caught a Treecko." Abel said as he held up the Pokeball.

* * *

"The rules will be two-vs-two, only the challenger substitutes Pokemon." Brock said.

"Alright Andrew are you ready?" Forrest asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Andrew hollered.

"Good! Go Steelix!" Forrest yelled as he threw a Pokeball.

"Charmander I choose you!" Andrew yelled.

"Charmander use Flamethrower!" Andrew yelled.

Charmander hit Steelix with a powerful beam of fire.

"Steelix use Dragonbreath." Forrest commanded.

Steelix's Dragonbreath collided with Charmander's Flamethrower and created smoke.

"Charmander use Fire Punch." Andrew said.

"Steelix use Rock Throw." Forrest said.

Steelix hit Charmander with a powerful Rock Throw.

Charmander's Blaze ability activated.

"Time to finish this." Andrew thought.

"Flamethrower!" Andrew yelled.

Another beam of fire was shot from Charmander's mouth.

The beam hit Steelix and knocked it out.

"You have a strong Charmander but it won't beat my Rhyperior." Forrest said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Charmander use Dragon Rage!" Andrew bellowed.

"Dig. Now use Rock Wrecker." Forrest said as Rhyperior defeated Charmander with ease.

"You fought well Charmander." Andrew said as he returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Go Bulbasaur." Andrew said.

"Bulb." Bulbasaur said as it prepared for a command.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf." Andrew said.

Bulbasaur launched multiple leaves at Rhyperior.

"Megahorn." Forrest said calmly.

Rhyperior's hit Bulbasaur with a powerful Megahorn.

"Giga Drain!" Andrew said in excitement.

Bulbasaur began to drain Rhyperior's energy.

"Break free and use Megahorn." Forrest said.

His Pokemon broke free and charged at Bulbasaur.

"Not so fast, Bulbasaur use Grass Knot." Andrew said.

Rhyperior tripped on Grass Knot and was knocked out.

"No one has beaten Rhyperior since I first became gym leader." Forrest said as he handed Andrew a badge.

"Thank you Forrest. Awesome I got a Bolderbadge!" Andrew yelled as he held up the badge and began to pack up to leave.

* * *

"It's your turn next, Abel." Forrest said.

"I will be ready tomorrow!" Abel beamed.


	5. Abel's Pewter City Gym Battle

"Awesome today's our gym battle, Pichu!" Abel squealed in excitement as he got up and packed his tent.

"Pichu-Pichu!" Pichu said as it jumped up and down in excitement.

* * *

"This is the perfect time to catch more Pokemon, or get some training in." Andrew thought.

"Hey kid! Have you seen a Gallade ran through here?" an older looking trainer with glasses asked.

"No, I haven't seen any Pokemon." Andrew said.

The older trainer sat down next to Andrew.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" the trainer forced.

"I'm Max." he said forced as he tried to catch his breath.

"My Gallade ran away while we were chased by a swarm of angry Beedrill." Max said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Andrew." Andrew replied as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Andrew. If I didn't know better I'd say you look like an old friend of mine." Max said.

"Where are you headed?" Max asked.

"I was headed to Cerulean City to challenge the gym leader." Andrew replied.

"Where are you headed?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going to challenge an old friend of mine. This sounds corny, but when I was a little boy my friend promised to battle me one day." Max said.

"Wow, was he a good trainer?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, he was my inspiration. He beat the entire Battle Frontier." Max said.

"Wow, only a handful of people have accomplished that." Andrew gasped as they searched for Max's Gallade.

"How many badges do you have?" Max asked.

"One. But I only need eight to battle my dad." Andrew asserted.

* * *

Ashley continued to walk to the gym.

"Hey, Ashley." a girl said.

"You again, I thought you were in the Unova League." Ashley said.

"I finished in second, and now I'm entered in the Kanto League." Iris said.

"I knew you had your mothers name, but her skill I didn't expect." Ashley taunted.

"Don't act like a kid." Iris said.

"Right, because you're so mature." Ashley joked.

"Do you have your starter yet?" Iris asked.

"Yep. And it knows a move special for this battle." Ashley implied.

"Axew lets go!" Iris yelled as she threw a Pokeball.

"Ashley calls Squirtle." she said as she threw a Pokeball.

"I'll let you go first." Iris said.

"Fine. Squirtle use Ice Beam." Ashley commanded.

"Not Ice Beam, dodge...!" Iris panicked as she was too late on the command.

Squirtle hit Axew with a two powerful Ice Beam attacks that knocked out Axew in two hits.

"That's immpossible!" Iris gasped.

"My Squirtle is already strong enough to beat Andrew's Charmander with ease." Ashley said as she continued toward the gym.

"Mark my words, I will beat you!" Iris said with a grin.

"Dream on, my water-types are too powerful for you to beat." Ashley replied.

* * *

"This is a one-vs-one battle. First move goes to Abel." the ref said.

"You ready, Abel?" Forrest asked as he sent out Steelix.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel yelled.

"What?!" Brock gasped as he watched from the stands.

Brock had a flashback to when he battled Ash.

"Pichu use Grass Knot." Abel said.

"Steelix use Bind." Forrest said.

Pichu was caught by Steelix's Bind attack, and couldn't escape.

"Pichu use Signal Beam!" Abel yelled.

Pichu hit Steelix with the Signal Beam and confused Steelix.

Steelix began to hurt itself by hitting itself on the ground.

"Finish this Pichu!" Abel said as Steelix snapped out of the confusion.

"Steelix use Dig." Forrest said.

"Pichu, Grass Knot." Abel said.

Pichu tripped up Steelix, and knocked it out.

"Wow, your Pichu is strong." Forrest said as he gave Abel a badge.

"Thanks." Abel said.

"Sweet, I got a Bolderbadge." Abel said as he held up the badge.

"I saw your Pichu today, and I have to tell you it's as strong if not stronger than Ash's Pikachu." Brock said.

"You hear that Pichu, we make an awesome team." Abel said as he began to walk toward Cerulean City.

* * *

Ashley arrived in Cerulean City and went fishing.

"Time to catch a Magikarp." Ashley said as she cast out her line.

"I caught something!" she exclaimed as she reeled her line in.

Ashley saw she caught a Magikarp.

"Perfect, now I just need to wait until it evolves." Ashley thought as she jogged to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Gallade!" Andrew and Max yelled.

"Nothing." Max said.

"Gallade there you are." Max said as he found his Pokemon.

"Awesome a Gallade!" Andrew screeched as he held up his Pokedex to read about it.


	6. Cerulean Gym Rumble!

Abel and Pichu began to sprint down the dirt trails to find shelter of some sort.

"Out of all the time for it to start raining." Abel groaned as he sat under a tree.

"Pichu?" Pichu mumbled as he held his Pokemon food container.

"Good idea, we'll eat while we wait for the rain to stop." Abel said as he got a sandwich out from his backpack.

"Pichu!" Pichu hollered as jumped up to reach a tree branch. It leaped from tree limb to tree limp reach some apples high up in another tree.

Abel began to eat his sandwich when he heard his name called.

"Abel!" a boy that looked like Abel but taller yelled.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" Abel asked.

"I brought our bikes here so we can travel to Cerulean faster." Andrew replied.

"How did you get them if we forgot them?" Abel asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mom had Brock bring them to me." Andrew responded as he got on his bike and began to leave.

"See ya later!" he yelled as he sped off down the trail.

Abel put Pichu in his bike's basket and began to peddle down another trail.

"This the scenic route." Abel said as he stopped when he heard a twig snap.

"Pichu." Pichu said in a worried tone.

"Let's get out of here!" Abel shouted as he saw something move in the grass.

Abel took off down the trail like a speeding bullet.

After an hours ride, Abel had arrived in Cerulean City.

"Hi, Abel." Ashley said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Abel asked.

"I teleported." Ashley replied sarcastically.

"Has Andrew arrived yet?" Abel asked.

"No. I thought you were the slow one." Ashley teased.

"I'm telling mom that you taunted me again!" Abel blurted.

"Go ahead." Ashley replied.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle then!" Abel shouted in anger.

"I don't know. I think my Squirtle would get weaker after battling Pichu." Ashley taunted.

"But again I could use a good laugh." Ashley said as she accepted his challenge.

"Ashley calls Squirtle!" she yelled as she threw a Pokeball.

"Treecko I choose you!" Abel responded as he threw a Pokeball.

"Treecko?!" Ashley gasped in shock.

"I thought you only had Pichu!" she exclaimed.

"Are we going to talk all day or battle?" Abel asked.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam." Ashley commanded.

Squirtle shot a blue lightning-shaped beam out of its mouth that hit Treecko.

"Treecko use Pound!" Abel responded.

Treecko's tail glowed as it hit Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam." Ashley said calmly.

"Dodge it Treecko, now use Bullet Seed." Abel said.

Treecko leaped over the beam and spit seeds at Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin and Water Gun at the same time." Ashley said.

Squirtle pushed Treecko backwards with the combination of attacks.

"Treecko use Leaf Storm!" Abel yelled.

Treecko created a whirlwind of leaves that hit Squirtle.

"Ice Beam!" Ashley yelled.

Squirtle froze Treecko and knocked Treecko out.

"You fought well; you have some strong Pokemon." Ashley said to Abel as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Abel asked.

"I'm battling the gym leader." Ashley replied as she entered the gym.

"Mom!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran over to her mom to give her a hug.

"I thought mom said she would meet us when we got here." Abel said.

"I wanted to surprise you by being here before you arrived." Misty explained.

"Mom!" Andrew shouted as he ran through the door.

"Are you still the gym leader here?" Abel asked.

"Of course mom is." Ashley replied.

"Yes, but I won't go easy on you just because you're my kids." Misty said.

"We expected that." Andrew chuckled.

"Who gets to battle first?" the Ketchum children asked.

"Youngest battles first." Misty replied.

"Aww man." Andrew sighed.

"I'll work on strategy while I wait." Ashley thought.

* * *

"Alright this will be a two-vs-two battle. Only the challenger can substitute Pokemon." the ref declared.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel yelled.

"You sound just like your father." Misty said with a smile.

"Misty chooses Gyarados!" she exclaimed as she sent out her powerhouse.

"Alright, Pichu use Thunderbolt!" Abel yelled.

Pichu released a bolt of electricity from its cheeks that hit Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam." Misty said.

Hyper Beam hit Pichu and knocked it backwards.

"Pichu! Are you okay?" Abel asked.

"Pichu." Pichu said as it nodded.

"Alright, use Thunderpunch Pichu!" Abel said.

Pichu punched Gyarados with an electrified punch.

"Gyarados use..Oh No!" Misty gasped as Gyarados was Paralyzed by Pichu's Static ability.

"Pichu finish this with Thunderbolt!" Abel yelled.

Pichu hit Gyarados with Thunderpunch and knocked it out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Misty calls Politoed." she said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

"Dodge it and use Doubleslap." Misty commanded.

Politoed dodged Pichu's punch and hit Pichu knocking Pichu out.

"Pichu is unable to battle." the ref said.

"You fought well Pichu." Abel said as he returned Pichu to his Pokeball.

"Sorry mom, but I'm just getting started!" Abel exclaimed as he threw another Pokeball.

"Treecko I choose you!" Abel yelled.

"Treecko use Leaf Storm." Abel commanded.

Treecko hit Politoed with the powerful attack.

"Politoed use Swagger." Misty said.

"Swagger? Mom is definately setting up Treecko's demise. I need to finish this right now." Abel thought.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed." Abel said.

"Dodge it, and use Water Gun." Misty replied.

Politoed dodged the attack and hit Treecko.

"Treecko use..." Abel said as Treecko fell down.

"Get Up Treecko! I know you can do it!" Abel shouted.

"Politoed finish this, and use Mega Punch." Misty said.

Politoed was about to hit Treecko, but Treecko began to glow.

"What?!" Misty gasped as Treecko evolved.

"Grovyle use Leaf Storm." Abel said.

"Politoed use Water Gun." Misty said as the attacks were evenly matched.

"Grovyle jump up and use Bullet Seed." Abel said.

His Pokemon leaped over Politoed and hit it with Bullet Seed.

Politoed fell down.

"Politoed is unable to battle. Abel wins." the ref declared.

"You are going to be a good trainer one day, Abel." Misty said as she gave him the Cascadebadge.

"Thanks mom." Abel said as he looked at his badge.

"Awesome I got a Cascadebadge!" Abel yelled as he held up the badge.

* * *

"I'm next." Andrew said with a grin as he prepared his Pokemon for the next day.

Andrew went fishing to catch another Pokemon.

Andrew caught a Mudkip and captured it.

"I would like to see Abel try to beat me now." Andrew chuckled as he began to train his Pokemon.


	7. Agony of Defeat and Max's Return

"Are you ready to battle?" Misty asked.

"Yes, Mudkip I choose you!" Andrew yelled as he sent out his new Pokemon.

"Misty calls Gyarados." she said as she sent out her powerhouse.

"Mudkip use Superpower." Andrew said.

"Gyarados dive underwater then use Hyper Beam." Misty commanded.

Before Mudkip could hit the Pokemon, Gyarados surfaced and demolished Mudkip with the Hyper Beam.

"Mudkip is unable to battle." the ref annonced.

"Mudkip return, Bulbasaur I choose you." Andrew said.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf." he said.

The grass type threw dozens of leaves at Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower." Misty said.

"Flamethrower?!" Andrew shouted in shock.

"Get out of there B..." he said but commanded to late.

Gyarados' Flamethrower was too powerful and knocked out Bulbasaur.

"It can't be, Abel's Pokemon are stronger than mine?!" Andrew shouted in shock.

"Charmander let's go." Andrew said as he threw out his trusty starter.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower." Misty said.

The said Pokemon spit a large column of flames.

"Dodge it and use Ember." Andrew commanded.

Charmander spit its own flames, but it had little effect on Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam." Misty said.

"Dig Charmander." Andrew said.

Charmander dug into the floor draining the water.

"No more hide and seek. Charmander use Flamethrower." Andrew commanded.

Charmander's attacks started to weaken Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump." Misty said.

Gyarados shot a large blast of water that hit Charmander.

"Charmander use Ember." Andrew said.

Charmander spit a small fire that hit Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump." Misty said.

Gyarados hit Charmander with a large blast of water that knocked it out.

"Charmander is unable to battle!" the ref yelled.

"The win goes to Misty the gym leader." the ref added.

"I lost?" Andrew muttered.

"You fought well, Andrew." Misty said.

"I have to start training again." Andrew thought as he left the gym.

"Are you ready Ashley?" Misty asked.

"Yep, when tomorrow comes I'm going to have a Cascadebadge." Ashley said.

"We'll see about that." Misty replied.

"I better answer the phone." Misty muttered as she heard her cell ring.

* * *

"Hi mom." Abel said as he talked on the phone.

"How are you?" Misty asked.

"Good, we are halfway to Vermilion City. Pichu-Pi!" Abel said as his Pichu shouted into the phone.

"You travel fast." Misty said.

"It helps I have my bike." Abel replied.

"Call me when you arrive at Vermilion." Misty said.

"Alright, bye." Abel said as he hung up and began to set up camp.

"Hey Abel, I want a rematch." Jerry said.

"Not tonight, but I'll meet you in Vermilion!" Abel replied.

"You better be ready." Jerry said as he continued his walk down the trail.

* * *

"What's wrong, Andrew?" a teen asked.

"Max, why are you here?" Andrew asked.

"I'm here to see if the Cerulean City gym leader is here so I can battle her. She was a friend of mine." Max replied.

"I lost to mom." Andrew said.

"Misty's your mom?!" Max asked in shock.

"Yep." Andrew replied.

"Well getting back on the topic, we all lose. It makes us better trainers." Max said.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, we learn from our mistakes and improve." Max replied.

"Who did you learn this from?" Andrew asked.

"I learned from my parents, my sister, and my best friend." Max replied.

"Why are you not a champion yet?" Andrew asked.

"I lost in the other tournaments, but I'm going to win the Kanto league." Max replied.

"I know what you need to encourage you. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Max said.

"Alright, I accept." Andrew replied.

"Gallade let's go!" Max shouted as he pressed the button to open a Pokeball.

"Charmander I choose you!" Andrew yelled as he threw a Pokeball.


	8. Ashley vs Misty

"Gallade use Stone Edge!" Max shouted.

Gallade threw several sharp stones at Charmander.

"Charmander jump on the stones!" Andrew commanded.

Charmander jumped on the first stone and leaped from stone to stone.

"Now use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

Charmander spit a fiery beam that hit Gallade.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut." Max commanded.

Gallade leaped in the air and hit Charmander with its glowing arms as it landed.

"Gallade use Psychic." Max added.

"Dodge it and use Smokescreen." Andrew said.

Smoke was released through the air.

"Gallade wait for your opponent to attack you, then use Drain Punch." Max ordered.

"Charmander use Fire Punch." Andrew said.

Charmander and Gallade threw their attacks at the same time. As the smoke cleared the trainers saw both of their Pokemon were knocked out.

"I guess it's a draw." Max said.

"Yep. Good job Charmander." Andrew said as he returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"I'll see you soon." Max said as he left.

* * *

"Are you ready, Ashley?" Misty asked.

"Yep." Ashley replied.

"Misty calls Politoed!" Misty shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

"Ashley calls Psyduck." Ashley said as sent out her newly caught Pokemon.

"Since when did you have a Psyduck?" Misty asked.

"I caught one before I entered the gym." Ashley replied.

"Psyduck use Water Gun." Ashley commanded.

Psyduck spit a stream of water that hit Politoed.

"Politoed use Giga Impact." Misty said.

Politoed flew through the air and hit Psyduck.

"Psyduck use Confusion." Ashley commanded.

Psyduck's eyes glowed purple as it threw Politoed across the room.

"Now Psyduck use Water Gun." Ashley said.

Psyduck spit a beam of water that knocked out Politoed.

"Politoed is unable to battle." the ref declared.

"Politoed return. Go Corsola." Misty said as she sent out the Pokemon.

"Psyduck use Confuse Ray." Ashley said.

"Don't look into its eyes, and use Power Gem." Misty said.

Psyduck was hit by the attack, and knocked out.

"Psyduck is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Squirtle I choose you." Ashley said as she sent out her loyal starter.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ashley commanded.

Squirtle hit Corsola with a strong Water Gun.

"Corsola use Recover." Misty said.

Corsola began to heal itself when Ashley issued another attack.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam." Ashley said.

Squirtle froze Corsola solid with the beam.

"Break out of the ice Corsola!" Misty shouted.

"Squirtle finish this with Bite." Ashley commanded.

Squirtle's attack had little effect because of the ice.

"Corsola use Recover." Misty said as Corsold broke free.

"Squirtle use Brick Break." Ashley said.

Corsola was hit by Squirtle's powerful attack.

"Corsola is unable to battle, the winner is Ashley." the ref said.

"You beat me, so I present you with this." Misty said as she handed her a Cascadebadge.

"I have a Cascadebadge!" Ashley shouted as she leaped in excitement.

* * *

Abel finished packing his items when a Pidgey swooped down, and stole his backpack.

"Get back here!" Abel screamed as he and Pichu chased down the bird.

The Pidgey dropped the bag as it landed.

"That was close." Abel said as he took his bag and ran down the road.

Abel stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

* * *

"Are you ready for a rematch?" Misty asked.

"I'll be ready soon." Andrew replied as he began to leave.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short length of the chapter and the long wait._

_I have been on vacation._

_Please Review_

_Until next chapter so long._


	9. Andrew's Rematch

Abel had finally arrived in Vermilion when the Pidgey stole his bag again.

"Get back here!" Abel shouted as he chased the Pidgey.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt." Abel commanded.

Pichu shocked the Pidgey, and it dropped the bag. Abel caught his bag, and headed for the gym.

"Pidgey!" the bird shouted as it flew towards Abel again.

"You just won't give up." Abel said as he had Pichu shock it again.

"Thunderbolt didn't even stun it!" Abel gasped as the Pidgey flew towards Pichu.

The Pidgey landed next to Abel.

"Pidgey!" it shouted at Abel.

"Why do you keep following us?" Abel asked.

"It probably wants to join you." Jerry answered

"Where did you come from?" Abel asked.

"I came from Pallet Town." Jerry joked in reply.

"Is it true you want to join me, Pidgey?" Abel asked.

"Pidgey!" it shouted.

"Okay!" Abel shouted as he threw a Pokeball at it.

The Pokeball began to wobble for a few seconds. The Pokeball stopped wobbling as he caught the Pidgey.

"Awesome I caught a Pidgey!" Abel shouted.

"I said I'll battle you in Vermilion." Jerry said.

"Okay, you choose first." Abel said.

"Spearow I choose you." Jerry said as he sent out his flying type.

"Pidgey I choose you." Abel said as he trew a Pokeball.

"Spearow use Peck." Jerry commanded.

Spearow's beak glowed a bright white as it pecked Pidgey.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack." Abel said.

"Spearow dodge it and use Steel Wing." Jerry said.

Spearow's wing glowed white as it hit Pidgey.

"Pidgey use Twister!" Abel shouted.

"Pidgey!" the bird chirped as it hit Spearow with a tornado.

"Spearow use Mirror Move!" Jerry hollered.

Spearow copied Pidgey's Twister attack and it knocked Pidgey down.

"Get up Pidgey!" Abel shouted as the Pokemon tried to get up.

"Pidgey!" the bird chirped as it got up.

"Pidgey use Aerial Ace." Abel said.

"You too, Spearow!" Jerry shouted.

The two flying types collided with Aerial Ace.

"It's a draw?!" Abel and Jerry gasped in surprise.

"Let's have a tiebreaker." Jerry said as he threw out a Pokeball.

"Pichu I choose you." Abel said as his partner jumped off his shoulder.

"Bulbasaur let's go, use Vine Whip!" Jerry hollered.

"Pichu dodge it and use Iron Tail." Abel said.

The tiny mouse Pokemon charged Bulbasaur, and struck Bulbasaur with its tail.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Lear." Jerry said.

Bulbasaur threw crescent-shaped leaves at Pichu.

"Pichu get up!" Abel shouted as his Pichu collapsed.

Pichu fainted after it collapsed.

"You fought well, Pichu." Abel said as he returned him to his Pokeball.

"I beat you. Looks like you're not as good as your dad." Jerry said.

"Hey!" Abel shouted in an annoyed tone.

Abel began to jog over to the Pokemon Center.

"I can't wait to battle Lt. Surge." Abel said to himself.

* * *

Ashley began to ride down the dirt trail.

"I'll be in Vermilion City in no time." Ashley muttered as she peddled her bike.

* * *

"Mom!" Andrew shouted as he called for his mom.

"Are you ready?" Misty asked.

"Yep." Andrew replied.

"Let the battle begin." Misty said.

"Charmander let's go!" Andrew hollered as he sent out his fire type.

"Misty calls Starmie." the gym leader said as she tossed a Pokeball.

"Charmander use Flamethrower!" Andrew shouted.

"Starmie use Water Gun to counter the attack." Misty said.

The two attacks collided and created a cloud of steam.

"Charmander use Dragon Rage." Andrew commanded.

"Starmie dodge it." Misty said as she saw the fiery blast flying towards her Pokemon.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" the red-head shouted.

"Dodge..." Andrew said but it was too late.

"Get up Charmander!" Andrew yelled.

The fire type slowly got up to its feet.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

The Pokemon spit a flaming beam at Starmie.

"Starmie use Rest." Misty said.

Before Andrew gave Charmander a command, it created a greenish-yellow shield around itself.

"You learned Protect?!" Andrew gasped in excitement.

"Starmie use Sleep Talk." Misty said.

The star-shaped Pokemon shot a stream of water at Charmander.

"Charmander use Bite to end this!" Andrew said.

Charmander sprinted up to Starmie as it woke up.

"Rapid Spin." Misty said.

Starmie began to spin while Charmander was about to bite it.

* * *

_Author's Note: The rematch is beginning to heat up. With any luck I'll have the end of this up this week, unless writer's block sets in. Also to those of you confused on the Pokemon my OCs have I have a small bio on them on my profile._

_I have also released a companion/sequel/prequel fanfic to this._

_Please Review, Swordsman4 out! _


	10. Jerks, Gyms, and Badges

Charmander clamped down on Starmie, and was thrown into the air.

"Charmander jump off the wall to propel yourself, and use Fire Punch!" Andrew shouted.

The fire type bounced off the wall, and used Fire Punch. As it fell forward the fire glowed like a meteor. Starmie smacked into the wall after being hit by fiery punch.

"Starmie is unable to battle." the ref declared.

"You fought well Starmie, return." Misty said as she recalled her Pokemon.

"I'm not done yet." Misty said as she sent out her Gyarados.

"Charmander return, Bulbasaur I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he sent out his grass type.

"Bulb!" the grass starter hollered.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Andrew shouted.

Bulbasaur threw a cluster of sharp leaves at Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower." Misty said.

Gyarados shook off the attack, and unleashed a beam of flame.

"Take the attack Bulbasaur!" Andrew commanded.

The fire covered Bulbasaur as it poured from Gyarados' mouth.

Bulbasaur began to glow a bright green.

"Overgrow." Andrew thought.

"Bulbasaur use Leaf Storm." Andrew commanded.

The grass type whipped up a leaf cyclone that damaged Gyarados.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." the ref said.

* * *

As Abel entered the Pokemon Center a man with black hair, brown eyes, and appeared to be in his mid-twenties, early thirties greeted him.

"Well, look who we have here." the man said in a cheery tone.

"You look familiar." Abel said as he stared at the man and his Pikachu.

"I hear Professor Gary gave you a Pichu, Abel." the man said.

"How do you know my name and my Pokemon?" the boy asked.

"I remember when I was that dense." the man muttered and began to laugh.

Abel headed over to the counter to have his Pokemon healed. He sat down on a bench, and began to wait.

"I can't wait to beat Lt. Surge." Abel muttered.

"Don't get so cocky, never enter a match with overconfidence. I learned that firsthand, even if it took a few years." the mysterious man said as he sat down next to Abel.

"Sir, your Pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." the man said as he took his Pokemon and left.

"Abel, your Pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy said as she handed Abel his Pokemon.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Abel said as he headed to the Vemilion City gym.

Abel walked over to the gym to see that it was closed.

"Closed for two weeks?!" Abel gasped.

"Pichu." Abel's Pokemon groaned.

"Now what will we do?" Abel asked.

Abel began to walk towards are store when a blonde haired boy ran into him.

"Watch where you're going, or I'm going to have to fine you!" the boy shouted.

"Watch where I'm going? You ran into me!" Abel replied.

"I'll let you off with a warning, but next time I'll fine you. Hey, is that a Pichu?" the boy asked after seeing the tiny mouse Pokemon.

"The names Ben, and my sister Belle should be around here somewhere." the blonde haired boy said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Abel, Abel Ketchum." the trainer from Pallet replied.

"Ketchum, as in Ash Ketchum?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Abel answered.

"My dad and him were rivals. My dad Barry beat him all the time, Ash never beat him once." Ben said unaware that his father had lied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Andrew's gym battle.

"Misty calls Goldeen!" the gym leader shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf." Andrew said.

Before Bulbasaur attacked Misty gave Goldeen a command.

"Goldeen dive underwater, now use Megahorn." Misty said.

The fish dove underwater to avoid the leaves and leaped out of the water to hit Bulbasaur.

The attack proved to powerful for Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur return, Charmander I choose you." Andrew said as he sent out his starter.

"Flamethrower!" Andrew commanded.

Charmander spit a beam of flame from its mouth.

"Water Gun." Misty said.

Goldeen launched a stream of water at Charmander.

"Use Flamethrower on the water!" Andrew shouted.

Charmander looked back at Andrew in confusion, but obeyed anyways. Steam formed as the flames that poured from Charmander's mouth hit the water.

"Full power!" Andrew hollered.

"What is he doing?" Misty wondered as she tried to see her Goldeen through the thick steam.

Slowly the water began to evaporate as the fire hit the water.

"Goldeen use Water Gun and angle it towards the ceiling." Misty commanded.

The water type spit a stream of water into the air, and it hit the floor like rain. The steam cleared revealing that Charmander had fainted.

"Charmander is unable to battle." the ref declared.

"Mudkip I choose you." Andrew said as he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Andrew shouted.

Goldeen was hit by the steady stream of water.

"Goldeen use Megahorn." Misty said calmly.

"Take the hit, then use Hydro Pump!" Andrew commanded.

Mudkip shot a large column of water that hit Goldeen.

"Goldeen is unable to battle." the ref declared.

"Yeah! We won!" Andrew shouted in excitement.

"You have earned it, Andrew." Misty said as she handed him the Cascadebadge with tears in her eyes.

"You are growing up so fast." Misty muttered.

"Bye mom!" Andrew shouted as he began to leave.

* * *

"I'm getting closer." Ashley muttered.

"Ashley, how are you?" a girl with brown hair and teal eyes asked.

"Mary? I thought you were going to train in Hoenn for contests." Ashley said.

"I decided to see my friends in Kanto first." Mary replied.

"You forget that there are contests in Kanto." Mary added.

"How have you been lately?" Ashley asked.

"Good. Have you seen my Uncle Max?" Mary asked.

"No." Ashley replied.

"Uncle Max said he was headed to Kanto to battle your dad." Mary said.

"Is your younger brother excited to go on his journey?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, he says he'll have to battle mom and dad." Mary replied.

"Where are you headed?" Mary asked.

"Vermilion, I have fallen behind my brother." Ashley replied in an annoyed tone.

(She was upset that Abel could arrive in Vermilion before her.)

"If you see Uncle Max tell him I said hi." Mary said as the two friends headed their separate ways.

* * *

"Andrew Ketchum, your Pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Andrew said.

"Ketchum, like Ash Ketchum?" a boy with purple hair and blue jacket asked.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Andrew replied.

"Pathetic...he only beat my dad because dad underestimated him. He also began to trust his Pokemon. Pokemon are mere items, if they aren't useful you pitch them. I can't believe dad would listen to a weaklings advice." the boy snickered.

"Listen my dad isn't pathetic! My dad and I are a way better trainers than you! Pokemon should be treated with love and respect! That's how you build a strong team!" Andrew shouted in rage.

"Yeah right, keep believing your delusions." the boy sneered as he left.


	11. They're Back!

"Finally, I should call mom and tell her I made it." Ashley said to herself as she headed to the gym.

"The gym is closed?!" Ashley shouted in surprise.

"That's what I said." a boy with a Pichu on his shoulder chuckled.

"Abel? How are you?" Ashley asked.

"Good, I'm one step ahead of you." Abel taunted.

"Anything interesting happen?" Ashley asked.

"A man started giving me tips, he knew my name and starter Pokemon. It was kinda creepy." Abel replied.

"Where did he go?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Abel replied.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy." Andrew muttered as sped down the street on his bike.

"Vermilion City here I come!" Andrew shouted.

* * *

"You have to check this out, there is a cave under the gym." Ben said.

"Yeah right." Ashley snickered.

"Follow me!" Ben hollered as he climbed down a hole in the ground.

The three children crawled through a small dirt hole in the ground.

"Our plan is foolproof." a man with an orange suit said as several men in black suits were drilling beneath the gym.

"Who are these guys?" Ben asked.

"I don't know let's get out of here." Abel whispered as they left the tunnel.

* * *

"Hey, the gym is open again." Abel said as he sprinted into the gym.

"Hello, I am here to battle Lt. Surge." Abel said.

"Well, a baby like you can't beat me." Lt. Surge replied.

"Yeah Abel, a baby like you can't beat him." Ben taunted.

"I'm not a baby!" Abel protested.

"I also can't battle you babies even if I wanted to, because the gym floor caved in." Lt. Surge said.

"We think we know why." the children replied.

"Don't give me that bologna. You babies couldn't figure it out if I'm unsure of the cause." Lt. Surge said.

"These strange guys in black suits were digging under the gym." Ashley said.

"I'll humor you and see these men." Lt. Surge said as he followed the trainers to the tunnel.

The group crawled down the hole and landed in the tunnel.

"Who goes there?!" a guard asked in fear.

"Well, what do we have here?" a man in an orange suit asked.

"We have intruders, sir." the guard answered.

"No, you think? There are just here to visit." the man said sarcastically.

"Get them Persian!" the man ordered.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel yelled as his Pokemon leaped off his shoulder.

"Thunderbolt!" Abel commanded.

Pichu unleashed a full power Thunderbolt that knocked out Persian.

"What?!" the man in the orange suit gasped.

"Giovanni, get out of here!" two grunts shouted as they pushed him aside.

The grunts threw Pokeballs containing Crobat and Koffing.

"Ashley calls Squirtle!" the girl shouted as she sent out her starter.

"I came to Kanto to win badges! Now I'm fining all of you for making me wait! Turtwig come on out!" Ben shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Raichu." Lt. Surge as he sent out his powerhouse.

"Retreat!" the grunts hollered as they ran away.

"Get back here!" Abel demanded as he chased them down the tunnel.

"Wait! Abel!" Ashley shouted to her little brother.

The grunts boarded a helicopter with the man in the orange suit.

"You're not getting away." Abel said as he was about to command Pichu to attack.

"Yes we are, we'll detonate the whole tunnel if you come any closer." the man in the orange suit warned as he held a remote.

Abel backed away as the chopper hovered up into the air.

Abel was mad he knew the criminals just got away.

"Let's get out of here." the four people decided as they returned to the surface.

* * *

"I would like to battle you now." Abel said to Lt. Surge.

"The gym isn't fixed yet, and I already know Raichu would beat Pichu. But if you insist I'll battle you tomorrow." Lt. Surge replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And about Pichu losing, you thought a Pikachu would lose as well." Abel replied referring to Ash's battle with Surge.

* * *

After a night in the Pokemon Center, Abel was ready to battle.

Abel entered the gym, and was ready to fight.

"This is a one-on-one battle." the ref said.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel hollered and his voice echoed through Lt. Surge's mind.

"I've heard that voice." Lt. Surge thought as he sent out his powerhouse.

Suddenly, a flashback to his battle with Ash flooded his mind.

"This battle should be interesting." Lt. Surge muttered.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. I'm not going to give out too much information, but **Remember Team Rocket.** _

_Please Review_

_Swordsman4 Out! _


	12. Simply Shocking

"Pichu use Thunderbolt!" Abel commanded.

"Raichu take the attack head on, and use Toxic!" Lt. Surge shouted.

"Pichu use Protect." Abel ordered.

Pichu blocked the poisonous vapors with a green shield.

"Raichu use Giga Impact!" Lt. Surge hollered.

"Pichu dodge it and use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu jumped over Raichu, and smacked it in the back with Iron Tail.

"Raichu get up and use Hyper Beam." Lt. Surge said.

Before Abel could issue a commanded the large energy beam hit Pichu.

Pichu began to glow white, but it quickly used Rest.

"Get up Pichu!" Abel shouted.

Pichu didn't respond and slept on the floor.

"Finish this Raichu use Toxic." Lt. Surge said.

After Raichu's Toxic surrounded Pichu it fainted.

"Pichu!" Abel shouted as he helped his get up Pokemon.

Abel took his Pichu to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible.

"Is Pichu going to be okay?" Abel asked.

"Pichu will be just fine." Nurse Joy replied.

"You're pathetic." the purple haired boy muttered load enough for Abel to hear.

Abel gritted his teeth and ignored him.

"What are you deaf?" the boy asked.

"No!" Abel almost screamed.

"A Pichu couldn't beat a Magikarp, minds mention a Raichu." the boy sneered as he left.

Abel was now furious.

"Who does he think he is?!" Abel asked in rage.

"Calm down, it helps a trainer think." the man with black hair said.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" Abel asked.

The man began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Abel asked with a puzzled look on his face.

The man began to laugh even more.

"It's just the way your voice sounds, it reminds me of...an old friend of mine." the man replied as he regain composure.

"Have you ever beat Lt. Surge?" Abel asked.

"Yes." the man answered.

"How did you beat him?" Abel asked.

"That's a secret." the man replied with a grin.

"Can you tell me the secret?" Abel asked.

"No, but I can tell you this. You're battling the wrong way." the man said.

"If you'd like my Pikachu and I can help train your Pichu." the man said.

"Sure!" Abel replied in an excited tone.

* * *

"I'm ready to battle!" Abel shouted.

"Alright I could use the practice." Lt. Surge said.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel hollered as his voice echoed through the gym.

"You know who I'm picking." Lt. Surge said as he sent out Raichu.

"Pichu use Thunder." Abel said.

"That little Pichu knows Thunder?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Raichu use Hyper Beam." Lt. Surge said.

The two attacks collided.

"Pichu use Double Team!" Abel commanded.

"Raichu hit them all with Hyper Beam." Lt. Surge said.

"Jump up to dodge it, then use Signal Beam." Abel said.

Pichu leaped over the beam and hit Raichu with a rainbow beam.

"Raichu use Hyper Beam!" Lt. Surge ordered with anger.

Raichu hit the illusion Pichu's but the real one used protect.

"Double Team." Abel said.

Pichu appeared to surround Raichu.

"Brick Break." Lt Surge said only to realize Raichu was too tired.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu's tail glowed white as he hit Raichu.

"Raichu use Giga Impact." Lt. Surge said.

Raichu hit Pichu and knocked it into the wall.

"Get up Pichu!" Abel shouted.

"Use Rest." Abel said.

"Now Raichu finish him, use Giga Impact." Lt. Surge said.

Raichu launched forward like a rocket.

"Pichu use Sleep Talk." Abel said.

Pichu used Grass Knot and tripped up Raichu. The power of Raichu's Giga Impact was transferred into the Grass Knot fall. Raichu hit the wall and was knocked out.

"You beat me!" Lt. Surge gasped.

"You aren't a baby after all, you have earned it." Lt. Surge said as he gave Abel the ThunderBadge.

"Awesome I got a ThunderBadge!" Abel exclaimed as he began to leave.

* * *

"You!" Abel shouted as he saw the arrogant trainer he met in the Pokemon Center.

"You know him?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, he insulted me and Pichu." Abel replied.

"I only speak the truth, you to are pathetic trainers." the boy sneered.

"Then I challenge you to a battle." Abel said.

"If I battle you my Pokemon will get weaker." the boy replied arrogantly as he walked away.

"Abel!" a girl shouted.

"Yes?" Abel asked.

"Hello Abel, do you remember me?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"Daphne, I thought you left for Sinnoh." Abel replied.

"Surprise, I stayed here in Kanto. Mostly because Jerry stayed here." Daphne said.

"Is he in Vermilion yet?" Abel asked.

"No, he's looking for Pokemon." Daphne answered.

"You look nice, I can't believe Jerry is the older one." Abel said.

"He's only older by a month!" Daphne shouted.

"Well, I'm going to stay here to see my siblings battles." Abel said as he followed Andrew.

* * *

"Time to surprise Lt. Surge." Ashley muttered as she returned from the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"What are you doing?" a girl with purple hair asked.

"I am trying to see what they are up to." a boy with indigo hair replied as he looked through binoculars.

"Mom and Dad told us never to get involved with Team Rocket." the girl said.

"They don't know anything. And we are getting paid a lot to help them." the boy replied as they watched the Ketchums.

* * *

"I know they are back and if we keep this stupid policy of standing on the sidelines they'll have every legendary Pokemon in Kanto." a man with black hair and brown eyes said.

"You can't prove they are back. Thus, I do not want you spying on the new factories in Vermilion City." an old man said.

"You were better off being a professor." the black-haired man muttered under his breath as he left.

* * *

_Author's Note: More of a filler chapter here. Sorry if it's a bit boring._

_Please Review, and u__ntil next time._

_Swordsman4 Out! _


	13. Ashley vs Surge

"Ashley, you better lose or I'll have to fine you!" Ben shouted.

"What is he shouting about?" Ashley asked her brothers.

"He lost to Lt. Surge, so he wants you to lose." Andrew replied.

"Abel! Andrew!" Ashley shouted to get their attention.

"Watch and learn how a real trainer battles." Ashley teased in a "Misty-like" fashion.

"Hey, we are good trainers!" the two boys shouted.

"More like train wrecks." Ashley teased.

"We should have seen that insult coming." Abel muttered.

"Are you ready to battle?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Yep, Psyduck let's go!" Ashley shouted as she tried send out Psyduck, but she accidently dropped another Pokeball releasing Magikarp.

* * *

"This is pathetic, you send out a Magikarp to battle a Raichu. She doesn't even understand type advantages." the boy with purple hair sneered.

"Who are you and who do you think you are?!" Andrew and Abel asked.

"That's none of your business!" the boy replied as he walked out of the gym.

"That was Peter!" Ben shouted in excitement as he pointed at the trainer.

"Who's Peter?" Abel asked.

"Only like the toughest trainer I know. He holds a grudge against Ash Ketchum because his father lost to him. Peter watched a tape of the Sinnoh League battle, and was infuriated by his father's loss to Ash. He believes Ash only won by luck and that his father underestimated Ash. Peter wants to avenge Paul's loss." Ben replied.

"Did I miss anything?" Daphne asked as she sat between Abel and Ben.

"No, the match is about to begin." Abel replied.

"Good, I wanted to get some more battle strategies for my next contest." Daphne said.

* * *

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge shouted.

Raichu charged up static and released it. A large lightning bolt flew towards Magikarp and shocked it on impact.

"I just had to drop a Pokeball containing Magikarp." Ashley muttered as she facepalmed.

"Raichu finish this with Thunderbolt." Lt. Surge commanded.

Raichu unleashed a devastating lightning bolt on Magikarp that shocked it.

"It's over!" Lt. Surge shouted.

Magikarp began to glow a bright white. Where the Magikarp was a Gyarados took its place.

"Magikarp evolved!" Ashley gasped as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"Gyarados the atrocious Pokemon, in the evolved form of Magikarp. Gyarados is an extremely vicious Pokemon capable of destroying cities with its Hyper Beam attack." the Pokedex said as it scanned the Pokemon.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower." Ashley commanded.

The serpent like Pokemon spit a steady flow of flame at Raichu.

"Raichu use Mega Punch!" Lt. Surge shouted.

Raichu's fist began to glow as it ran towards Gyarados with blazing speed.

"Gyarados brace yourself for the hit and use Earthquake." Ashley said.

Raichu hit Gyarados with the glowing fist, but was knocked backwards by Earthquake.

Raichu slid across the floor and crashed into the wall with a thud.

"Ashley won?!" Abel, Andrew, and Ben gasped in surprise.

"Gyarados is going to be a serious powerhouse." Ashley thought as she recalled her Pokemon.

"You've earned it." Lt. Surge said as he handed her the Thunderbadge.

Ashley left to go to the Pokemon Center.

"I'll stay one step ahead of Abel and Andrew." Ashley thought as she left Vermilion after getting her Pokemon healed.

"I'm probably going to leave for Celadon City." Abel told Andrew and Daphne.

"See you later." Andrew said.

* * *

As Ashley left town, she saw Peter standing at a tree.

"Wow, you won your gym battle. Luck must run in the Ketchum family." Peter muttered just loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"I don't need luck to win! I could beat you any day of the week!" Ashley shouted in rage.

"Yeah right, typical Ketchum response." Peter sneered.

"Do you Ketchums lie to yourselves to inflate your confidence?" Peter asked as he walked down the road.

"What's his problem?" a girl with dark purple hair and brown eyes asked.

"How do you do that?" Ashley asked.

"Do what?" Iris replied.

"Sneak up on people like that." Ashley said.

"How many badges do you have now?" Iris askeed.

"Three." Ashley replied.

"Well, good luck. I'll see you later." Iris said as she left.

* * *

Abel got on his bike to travel faster.

"I can't wait to get to Celadon." Abel said as he sped down the street.

* * *

Andrew began to prepare for his gym battle.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

"Looks like you are ready." Andrew muttered.


	14. Prepare For Trouble

"I'm ready to battle you." Andrew said.

"Are you sure that a baby like you wants to fight me?" Lt. Surge asked.

"I'm sure." Andrew replied.

"The baby gets the first move." Lt. Surge said.

"Mudkip I choose you." Andrew said as he sent out his Water-Ground type.

"Mudkip use Water Gun." Andrew said.

Mudkip launched a stream of water that knocked Raichu backwards.

"Raichu get up and use Mega Punch." Lt. Surge said.

Raichu's fist glowed as he hit Mudkip with Mega Punch.

"Dodge it then use..." Andrew said but was too late on the command.

"Mudkip get up and use Hydro Pump." Andrew said.

"Mudkip!" the water type shouted as he spit another stream of water.

"Raichu brace yourself and use Hyper Beam." Lt. Surge said.

The powerful orange beam hit Mudkip.

"Mudkip use Hydro Pump." Andrew said.

"Dodge it and use Hyper Beam." Lt. Surge commanded.

Hyper Beam managed to clip Mudkip's leg.

"Mudkip use Hydro Pump to propel yourself into the air." Andrew said.

Mudkip launched itself up into the air like a rocket.

"Come back down with a Rock Smash." Andrew said.

Mudkip hit Raichu over the head with the powerful attack. A large crater was left in the middle of the field. As dust cleared both Mudkip and Raichu stood in the crater.

"Raichu use Take Down." Lt. Surge said.

Raichu charged Mudkip from short-range and smashed into it.

"Mudkip is unable to battle." Lt. Surge said.

Mudkip began to glow white as it got up.

"Marshtomp!" the evolved water type shouted.

Marshtomp leaped into the air and stomped the ground.

"You learned Earthquake?!" Andrew gasped.

"Raichu use Take Down." Lt. Surge said.

"Earthquake." Andrew commanded.

A powerful shockwave traveled through the ground as Raichu charged Marshtomp. The shockwave knocked out Raichu right before it hit Marshtomp.

"Good job Marshtomp!" Andrew shouted.

"It looks like you kids aren't a bunch of babies after all." Lt. Surge said.

"You've earned this." Lt. Surge added as he handed him the Thunderbadge.

"Thank you." Andrew said as he began to leave to catch up to Abel and Ashley.

* * *

"Hello, is the gym leader in?" Abel asked.

"The gym leader won't battle now. You can just take a badge." a girl said.

"Take a badge?" Abel asked.

"The gym leader isn't feeling well." the girl replied.

"What happened?" Abel asked.

"A boy came here and beat her. He discouraged her because all of her Pokemon were defeated, and they had to be taken to the Pokemon Center. And if it wasn't enough he beat her, he said she was a 'lousy excuse for a gym leader'." the girl replied.

"That's terrible." Abel said.

"I know, she hasn't wanted to battle since." the girl said as she left.

Abel decided to take a trip to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon healed.

"Hello, are you the gym leader?" Abel asked a woman with blue hair.

"Yes and No. I quit, I don't think I can battle anymore." the woman said.

"You can't just quit!" Abel demanded.

"Yes she can." Peter said.

"Why are you still here?!" Abel asked.

"Because I came here to heal my Pokemon, not like they deserve it." Peter replied.

"I think you should apologize." Abel said.

"Who cares what you think. Wait you can think? I didn't think you Ketchums had brains." Peter sneered.

"You're a jerk." Abel said.

"Thanks." Peter replied as he turned his back to Abel.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Abel shouted.

"Why, so you can get beaten? Or is it so you can make my Pokemon weaker." Peter replied arrogantly.

"So, is that a yes or no?" Abel asked.

"No. I will not battle a trainer that relies on luck to win." Peter said.

"I don't rely on luck!" Abel shouted.

"It looks like you're just scared of battling Abel." Ashley said as she entered the Pokemon Center.

"I could beat him easily." Peter replied with a scowl.

"Prove it!" Abel shouted.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Peter replied as they walked outside.

"Pidgey, I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his flying type.

"Spearow, stand by for battle." Peter said coldly as he tossed out a Pokeball.

"You have a Spearow?" Abel asked.

"If you must know, I traded my weakest Pokemon for it. It's my gain and his loss." Peter replied.

"You can have the first attack. You'll need it." Peter added.

"Pidgey use Tackle." Abel said.

"Spearow, dodge it and use Drill Peck." Peter commanded.

"Pidgey!" the bird shouted as it recovered from being hit.

"Pidgey use Steel Wing." Abel said.

Pidgey's right wing glowed as it hit Spearow.

"Aerial Ace!" Peter and Abel shouted at the same time.

The two Pokemon collided with their attacks.

"It's a tie?!" Peter gasped.

"The only reason you tied me was because I underestimated you." Peter added as he left.

"That guy is a real jerk." Ashley said.

Suddenly, a net fell down and caught Pidgey.

"We'll take Pidgey off your hands." a girl with purple hair said.

"And Pichu too." a boy with indigo hair added as he grabbed Pichu with a net gun.

"Who are you?" Abel asked the children that appeared his age.

"Is that a stupid question I hear?" the girl with purple hair asked.

"The only emotion you should have is fear!" the boy said.

"When we are done our motto will ring in your ear." the girl said.

"Stealing Pokemon at a breakneck pace." the boy said.

"Leaving nothing but air in their place." the girl said.

"It's Jonathan." the boy said.

"And Jordan." the girl said.

"We are scouts for Team Rocket, in trainer's mouths we leave a bitter taste!" the children shouted.

"We built this balloon to take you and your sister's Pokemon." the children said as a balloon began to float away.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt." Abel yelled.

Pichu shocked the net but it didn't do anything.

"You think we would be that stupid, we make things shock-proof by coating our vehicles in armor. We've heard the stories from our parents, and we won't make those same mistakes." the children said as they were escaping.

"Pidgeot, let's go!" a man with black hair and brown eyes shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pidgeot use Hyper Beam to break those Pokemon out from that net." the man commanded.

The orange beam cut through the thick grey netting.

"Quick save the Pokemon, Pidgeot." the man said.

The Pokemon landed safely on Pidgeot's back.

"Pidgeot use Hyper Beam on the steel armor!" the man shouted.

The powerful orange beam shattered the steel armor on the bottom of the balloon. The beam cut through the cage that surrounded the balloon.

"Pidgeot use Hyper Beam one last time." the man said.

The balloon was destroyed by the powerful Hyper Beam.

"We are blasting off just like our parents!" the children yelled as they flew up into the air.

"That's the guy I met in Vermilion!" Abel told Ashley.

"Nice to see you again, Ashley." the man said.

"You've grown a bit." the man added.

"How do you know me?" Ashley asked.

"I can't believe you two don't recognize me." the man said.

"Say, where's your brother?" the man asked Ashley and Abel.

"How do you know we have another brother?" Abel and Ashley asked.

"I sense your something similar about your Pidgey to my Pidgeot." the man said.

"Who are you?" Abel asked.

"We'll meet again." the man replied with a smirk as he left.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you have as much fun reading this as I have fun writing this. I'm surpised people haven't asked who the mysterious man is. Oh well...Until next time, Swordsman4_


	15. The Plot Thickens

"I'm here!" Andrew bellowed as he ran up to his siblings.

"What took you so long?" Abel asked.

"A nest of Beedrill blocked the road, so I had to take a detour." Andrew replied.

"Is the gym open?" Andrew asked.

"The gym leader won't battle us because she quit." Ashley replied.

"Why did she quit?" Andrew asked.

"Peter's insults." Abel replied.

"Someone needs to bring him down to size." Andrew said.

"Abel battled him." Ashley said.

"Did you beat him?" Andrew asked.

"No, the match ended in a draw." Abel replied.

"Now what do we do?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know." Abel replied.

"I'm going to talk to the gym leader." Ashley said as she walked towards the gym.

* * *

"Hello." the gym leader said.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Ashley said.

"I told you, I quit." Erika said.

"You can't quit!" Ashley demanded.

"So what if that kid said you were pathetic! He says that to everyone." Ashley added.

"You three will have to accept the fact that I am retiring." Erika said.

Ashley slowly walked out of the gym with her head down.

"Did you convince her to battle again?" Andrew asked.

"No." Ashley sighed as the three took a gym badge and began to leave.

"Looks like we are headed to Fuchsia City." Abel said as he got on his bike.

* * *

Ashley took a different trail than Abel as usual.

"Well, if it isn't my rival." a girl said.

"Iris?!" How do you sneak up on people like that?" Ashley asked.

"It runs in the family." Iris replied.

"I want a rematch." Iris said bluntly.

"One vs one?" Ashley implied.

"Sure." Iris replied.

"Your move." Ashley said.

"Salamence let's go!" Iris shouted.

"That's new...No matter, Ashley chooses Squirtle!" the trainer from Pallet said.

"Salamence use Thunder Fang." Iris said calmly.

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam." Ashley commanded.

As Salamence went to chomp on Squirtle with its electrified teeth, Squirtle sidestepped and hit Salamence in the chest with a powerful Ice Beam.

"Salamence use Draco Meteor." Iris said.

"Hang in there, Squirtle!" Ashley hollered as the attack hit the water type.

"Salamence use Thunder Fang." Iris commanded while Squirtle was busy trying to dodge the meteors.

Salamence bit Squirtle with Thunder Fang and it fell down.

"Get up Squirtle!" Ashley yelled to encourage her starter.

"Squirtle!" the water type shouted as it began to glow white.

"Squirtle learned Blizzard?!" Iris gasped.

"Squirtle use Blizzard." Ashley commanded

The water type immediately used Blizzard.

"Salamence brace yourself for the hit." Iris said as the beam drew closer.

"Salamence use Hyper Beam." Iris commanded.

Salamence took the hit from the super effective attack, and launched its Hyper Beam attack at Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Surf." Ashley said.

"Salamence use Double-Edge." Iris commanded.

The two attacks collided and revealed that Squirtle had fainted.

"I guess we lost." Ashley said.

"You guys fought well." Iris replied as she began to leave.

"I'll see you later." Ashley said as the two rivals went their separate ways.

* * *

"Charmander, come on out. You guys need some training." Andrew said to his Pokemon.

"Marshtomp use Water Gun on that tree." Andrew said.

Marshtomp hit the tree with a powerful beam of water.

Suddenly, an angry Mankey fell out of the tree.

"Oh no, run!" Andrew shouted as the Pokemon chased them.

Andrew hid behind a stone that was along the side of the road.

"I think we lost him." Andrew muttered.

The Mankey jumped on top of the rock and smashed it with Karate Chop.

"Ahh!" Andrew screamed as he started running again.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Andrew commanded as they were running.

Charmander created a barrier of fire.

"We are safe." Andrew sighed in relief.

The angry Mankey leaped the flames.

"That's the kind of strength my team needs." Andrew thought.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Andrew commanded.

The fire type blew flames at the angry Pokemon. Mankey charged through the flames and its fist started to glow.

"Charmander use Brick Break." Andrew said.

The two Pokemon collided and they flew backwards. Charmander's Blaze ability activated as it got up.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

The flames started to weaken the Mankey.

"Go Pokeball!" Andrew shouted as he threw the red and white sphere.

The sphere started to wobble and flash.

"I caught a Mankey!" Andrew cheered as the orb stopped.

* * *

"I can't believe I was stopped by mere children." a man in an orange suit said as he quaked in rage.

"He took out another base, sir." a grunt said.

"What, that's the fifth this week?!" the man in orange gasped.

"Ho-Oh is no longer in our possession." the grunt informed.

"I am tired of him. Have my new recruits stolen the Pichu they promised?" the man in orange asked as he petted his Persian.

"No, they failed, sir." the grunt replied.

"Lovely, any other bad news you want to deliver?" the angry man asked.

"Domino has just the plan to get him out of your hair." the grunt said.

"Good." the man in orange chuckled as he threw a dart at a picture in the shadows.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates. Between the holidays, writers block, lack of time, and football season I have had my mind elsewhere. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Until next time, Swordsman 4 _


	16. Ninja Battle!

"Finally, Fuchsia City." Abel said as he arrived with Pichu on his shoulder.

Abel ran up to the gym to see if anyone was there.

"Hello Abel." Jerry said.

"Did you beat the gym leader?" Abel asked.

"Yes, I got myself a badge." Jerry replied.

"Smell ya later." Jerry joked as he headed off to a Pokemon Center.

Abel opened the door to the gym.

"Hello?!" Abel shouted as he entered the gym and ran into an invisible wall.

"Pichu?" the tiny mouse squeaked as it stared at the glass wall.

"Great, it looks like we are in a maze." Abel muttered sarcastically as he ran into another wall.

"Wow, you really don't have half a brain. The maze is simple." Peter said as he was leaving.

"Can you help me get through it?" Abel asked.

"No, I'm not wasting my time helping a weakling get stronger." Peter sneered as he walked out the door.

"How come everyone can figure this out except me?" Abel asked as he ran into another wall.

* * *

"Boy am I tired." Ashley said as she yawned.

Ashley approached a sign indicating that she was getting closer to Fuchsia City.

"One mile?" Ashley asked as she started to unpack her sleeping bag.

"Forget it!" Ashley declared as she laid down and drifted to sleep after eating.

* * *

"Finally, I think I found the exit to this maze." Abel thought as he smirked.

A red and white Pokemon dropped from the ceiling.

"Look out, Pichu!" Abel shouted as him and his starter sprinted down through the room.

Abel ran into another wall.

"I'm so sick of these walls!" Abel cried.

"Pichu." the mouse chirped as it was confused.

Abel finally entered the gym.

"I see you made it through my maze." a man with black hair said.

"Yes, I wanted to challenge the gym leader." Abel replied.

"Not until tomorrow." the man said.

* * *

"Hello Fuchsia City!" Andrew hollered as he sprinted to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon healed.

"I can't wait to check out the gym." Andrew said to himself.

* * *

"It's time we strike again." Jordan said.

"Yes, those children won't know what hit them." Jonathan replied.

* * *

"Nice and refreshed." Ashley said as she began to finish the walk to Fuchsia City.

"Good, the gym is open." Ashley muttered as she opened the door.

"Out of my way!" a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes shouted.

"Really Andrew?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, we all arrived at once. That's new." Andrew said.

"Beat you to the gym!" Andrew hollered as he took off.

"Wait Andrew, there are...!" Ashley shouted but Andrew ignored her as he ran into a wall.

"...Traps." Ashley muttered as she facepalmed.

"Why didn't you tell me there were traps?" Andrew asked.

"You never listen!" Ashley screamed.

"If I remember dad's stories correctly, and Koga didn't rearrange the traps...follow me." Ashley said as they walked through the gym.

"Hey, we are alive." Andrew said as he smiled.

"Of course we are." Ashley replied.

"Abel!" Andrew hollered as he greeted his brother.

"Did you win?" Ashley asked.

"We haven't battled yet." Abel replied.

* * *

"We will fight a one vs one Pokemon battle." Koga said.

"Fine with me." Abel said as he took a Pokeball off his belt.

"Crobat let's go." Koga said as he sent out his evolved Golbat.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel shouted as his partner jumped off his shoulder.

"Pichu!" the electric type squeaked.

"Crobat use Toxic." Koga said.

Crobat released a purple fluid on Pichu that poisoned it.

"Pichu! Are you okay?" Abel asked his partner.

"Pichu." the mouse squeaked as he shook his head.

"Alright then, Pichu use Thunderbolt." Abel said.

"Crobat, dodge it and use Double Team." Koga commanded.

The poison type evaded the lighning bolt with its blazing speed.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

Pichu ran towards Crobat and hit Crobat with the electrified punch.

"What?!" Abel gasped as Crobat brushed off the attack.

Pichu cringed as it was feeling the effects of Toxic.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as an orange aura surrounded Pichu.

Pichu ran towards Crobat, leaped through the air, and tackled Crobat.

"Pichu learned a new move?" Abel asked.

"Crobat use Venoshock." Koga said.

Crobat launched its attack with blinding speed as it hit Pichu with a green ooze. Pichu fell but pushed itself up.

"Your Pichu is strong but it is not strong enough to beat Crobat." Koga said.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu jumped in the air and slammed Koga's Crobat to the ground.

"You have defeated Crobat, so you have earned this." Koga said as he handed Abel a Soul Badge.

"Let's get you to the Pokemon Center." Abel said as he left.

* * *

"Hello, Nurse Joy." Abel said.

"Hello, would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, please." Abel replied.

"Well, if it isn't my rival." Ben said.

"Do I know you?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, I'm your toughest rival!" Ben shouted.

"You don't look like Peter or Jerry." Abel said.

"If you keep insulting me I'm going to fine you!" Ben hollered.

"Your Pichu is ready to go." Nurse Joy told Abel.

"Thanks." Abel said as his partner jumped onto his shoulder.

Abel began to walk out the door when he ran into the mysterious man again.

"Sorry about that." Abel said.

"No, it's fine. I remember when I was that age." the man said.

"It's strange because it seems like I know you." Abel said.

"I get that a lot." the man with black hair and brown eyes replied as his Pikachu started "talking" to Abel's Pichu.

"You know, I've never gotten your name." Abel said.

"I'm...uh...Red." the man said as he left after healing his Pokemon.

* * *

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Andrew said.

"I accept your challenge." Koga replied.

"Scizor." Koga muttered as he sent out the Pincer Pokemon.

"Charmander I choose you!" Andrew shouted.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

Charmander blew flames at Scizor.

"Scizor use Rain Dance." Koga said.

The sprinklers turned on in the gym.

"Charmander use Fire Punch." Andrew commanded.

Charmander ran towards Scizor with a flaming fist, but the water weakened the flame. Scizor braced for the hit, but was knocked backwards.

"Scizor use Hyper Beam." Koga said.

Scizor charged up the attack before Andrew could shouted a command. The orange beam hit Charmander.

"Get up Charmander!" Andrew shouted.

Charmander began to glow white as it evolved.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

"Scizor use Hyper Beam." Koga said.

The two powerful attacks collided and exploded. Black smoke covered the field.

"Charmeleon use Fire Punch." Andrew said.

"Use X-Scissor." Koga said.

The two Pokemon charged towards each other through the smoke with their powerful attacks.

* * *

"Another factory destroyed?!" the man in the orange suit gasped.

"Who destroyed the factory?" the man asked a blonde haired woman.

"Who else?" the blonde replied.

"Domino, there must be a way to get him out of our way." the man in orange said.

"Giovanni, I have the records kept on Ash Ketchum." Domino replied.

"Apparently he has a wife and three children." Domino added.

"That's good to know. You should have joined us when you had the chance." Giovanni chuckled.

"It's payback time, Ash Ketchum." Giovanni said.

* * *

_Author's Note: Team Rocket's plot thickens even more. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I have updated the OC bio on my profile._

_Swordsman4 Out!_


	17. Ashley vs Koga

The smoke cleared revealing that Charmeleon was the victor.

"You have earned it." Koga said as he handed Andrew a Soul Badge.

"Thanks." Andrew said as he left the trap filled gym.

* * *

"When can I expect a gym battle?" Ashley asked.

"Tomorrow." Koga replied.

"If I have to wait I'm going to get something to eat." Ashley said as she left the gym.

* * *

Abel exited the Pokemon Center, and headed towards a resturant.

"Awesome a Gallade!" Abel said with excitement as a man with dark teal hair and black glasses was training his Pokemon.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" the man with glasses asked.

"Not that I know of." Abel replied.

"My name's Max." the man said.

"I'm Abel." the he replied.

"I'm a trainer from Petalburg. Have you ever been there?" Max asked.

"No, but it sounds nice." Abel replied.

"I'm always trying to get stronger. My dad and my sister have always encouraged me. I want to be as strong as them." Max said.

"I always have my parents and my siblings." Abel said.

"My parents say that their marriage was made in heaven and that me and my siblings are just like them." Abel added.

"Hey, how about a Pokemon battle to test our strength." Max suggested.

"Sure." Abel replied.

"Gallade let's roll." Max said as his Gallade jumped forward.

"Grovyle I choose you." Abel said as he threw a Pokeball.

"You go first." Max said.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade." Abel commanded.

"Gallade use Protect." Max said.

As Grovyle jumped through the air it cut down with Leaf Blade. Before the blade hit Gallade it created a greenish-yellow force field to block the attack.

"Now Gallade use Fire Punch and then follow it with X-Scissor." Max said.

Gallade struck Grovyle with a flaming punch and X-Scissor before Abel could blink.

"Grovyle use Quick Attack." Abel said.

Grovyle lunged at Gallade with lightning speed.

"Gallade take the hit. Then use Close Combat." Max said.

As Grovyle hit Gallade, it only gave Close Combat more power.

Grovyle was thrown through the air and it hit the pavement.

"Gallade use Ice Punch." Max said.

Gallade's fist glowed an icy blue color as it punched Grovyle.

"Gallade keep using Ice Punch." Max said.

Gallade's relentless blows caused Grovyle to faint.

"You and your Pokemon fought well. I've mastered the switch from defense to offense." Max said.

"I'll see you later." Abel said as he healed his Pokemon and headed for a restaurant.

* * *

"I'm ready." Ashley said as she entered the chamber of the gym where Koga was.

"I see you three have no fear in my battling style." Koga said as he held a Pokeball.

"Crobat." Koga said as he sent out his poison\flying type.

"Ashley calls Squirtle." she said as she through a Pokeball.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam." Ashley said.

"Crobat use Double Team." Koga said.

"Hit them all Squirtle." Ashley said.

Squirtle's Ice Beam hit all the decoys and froze Crobat.

"Crobat break free." Koga said.

As soon as Koga gave the command Crobat broke free from the ice.

"That's impossible!" Ashley gasped.

"Crobat use Toxic." Koga said.

The bat released a purple fluid onto Squirtle that poisoned it.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ashley told the water type.

"Squirtle!" it shouted in pain from Toxic's effects before it spit a large stream of water.

"Now freeze Crobat solid!" Ashley commanded.

Squirtle fired Ice Beam at Crobat while it was still wet. Crobat was trapped in a large pillar of ice.

"That ends the battle." Ashley muttered.

Suddenly, the pillar cracked and Crobat broke free.

"What?" Ashley gasped in surprise.

"You didn't think that Crobat would be defeated that easily." Koga said.

"Squirtle can't last much longer." Ashley thought.

"Crobat use Venoshock." Koga said.

Crobat launched the stream of the green acid on Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" the Pokemon shouted as it collapsed.

"I think Squirtle is done." Ashley said fearing for her Squirtle's safety.

"Squirtle." it said as it glared at Ashley and shook its head.

"You want to keep battling?" Ashley asked.

"Squirtle." it said as it turned its gaze at Crobat.

"If you want to keep battling so be it." Koga said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ashley said.

Squirtle spit a large stream of water that clipped Crobat's wing.

"Crobat use Venoshock." Koga commanded.

Crobat set its sights on Squirtle and hit it with the powerful attack. The water type fell down again but stood up once more. As it got up it began to glow white.

"Squirtle is evolving." Ashley said.

"Wartortle!" the now evolved Pokemon shouted as it used Ice Beam on Crobat.

"Crobat use Venoshock." Koga said.

Wartortle evaded the green stream of acid.

"Good job Wartortle, now use Ice Beam." Ashley said.

Wartortle took a deep breath and spit snowballs at Crobat.

"Not Blizzard, Ice Beam." Ashley said.

Crobat fainted from the powerful Blizzard attack.

"Wartortle." the Pokemon said as it fired another Blizzard attack.

"The battle's over, Wartortle." Ashley said.

"Wartortle!" it shouted as it fired an Ice Beam at Ashley.

Ashley ducked down in time to avoid being frozen by Ice Beam.

"Your Pokemon must be controlled." Koga said.

"I'm surprised that Wartortle would do this." Ashley said.

"Venomoth use Sleep Powder." Koga said.

Venomoth dropped a cloud of dust down on Wartortle. Ashley returned it to its Pokeball as soon as it fell asleep.

"I have earned this." Koga said as he handed her a Soul Badge.

"I got a Soul Badge!" Ashley shouted in excitement.

"Be careful, your Wartortle is not obeying your commands. It can and will turn on you." Koga warned as Ashley left.

* * *

_Author's Note: For those of you confused about Squirtle evolving. I re-wrote chapter fifteen so I could have Squirtle evolve during a gym battle instead. Sorry for any confusion. _

_Until next time, Swordsman4_


	18. Nothing to Fear?

"We need to get ourselves a Marsh Badge, Pichu." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the mouse squeaked in excitement.

"Oh great, the weakling." Peter muttered loud enough for Abel to hear.

"I am not a weakling!" Abel insisted.

"Usually, I don't ask weaklings for Pokemon battles, but I need to prove to myself that I can beat you easily." Peter said.

"You want a Pokemon battle?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, to prove you were lucky last time." Peter replied.

"Grovyle I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his grass type.

Immediately, Grovyle glared at Peter and gritted its teeth in anger.

"A Grovyle? Just like that stupid Treecko I released." Peter sneered.

"You released a Treecko?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, it was weak. So, I released it before leaving Pewter City." Peter replied.

Grovyle glared at Peter again.

"Don't tell me...you caught Treecko." Peter said as he laughed.

"Empoleon stand by for battle." Peter said as he tossed a Pokeball.

"Grovyle use Giga Drain." Abel said.

The wood gecko shot green vine-like beams that sucked away Empoleon's energy.

"Empoleon, break free with Metal Claw." Peter commanded.

The large penguin cut the vines with its now glowing wings.

"Empoleon use Drill Peck." Peter commanded.

The water-metal type leaped up in the air and corkscrewed down at Grovyle. Grovyle stumbled and fell down after being hit by the super effective attack.

"Grovyle use Leaf Storm." Abel said.

The grass type whipped up a storm of leaves and launched them at Empoleon.

"Empoleon use Drill Peak one more time." Peter commanded.

The water-metal type repeated the super effective attack.

"I told you that you're more lucky than good." Peter said as he watched Grovyle faint.

Peter returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball and began to walk away.

* * *

Ashley was speeding down a dirt trail on her bike.

"Oh boy." Ashley muttered as she hit a hole in the road and fell off her bike.

"Cool, it's a Quagsire!" Ashley said in an excited tone.

The said Pokemon started to spit water at her.

"Stop that!" Ashley shouted as she got up.

The Quagsire took off into the woods and jumped into a stream after Ashley got up.

"I can't let this stop me from getting to Saffron City." Ashley thought as she picked up her bike.

"I better get going, it's almost dark." Ashley said to herself as she rode down the trail.

* * *

"To Saffron City I go!" Andrew shouted as he got on his bike.

"Not so fast!" Jordan and Jonathan shouted in unison.

"Who in the world are you guys?" Andrew asked.

"Is that a question I hear?" Jordan asked.

"What he should be doing is trembling in fear." Jonathan said.

"You asked who we are so let us make it clear." Jordan said.

"These rhymes will ring in your ear." Jonathan said.

"Stealing Pokemon at a lightning fast pace." Jordan said.

"Leaving nothing but air in their place." Jonathan said.

"It's Jordan." the girl with purple hair said.

"It's Jonathan." the boy with blue hair said.

"We are scouts for Team Rocket, and in trainer's moths we leave a bitter taste." Jonathan said.

"It's mouths you idiot!" Jordan shouted as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Time to stop you with this smoke bomb." Jonathan said as he rubbed his head.

"Charmeleon come on out. Now use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

Andrew's trusty starter spit flames at Team Rocket and lit the fuse of the smoke bomb. Andrew and Charmeleon took off on his bike.

"You idiot, you were supposed to light the smoke bomb so we could steal the kid's Pokemon." Jordan screamed.

"I don't see you working." Jonathan replied as he stuck his tongue out at Jordan.

"Have you two buffoons took a picture of the target?" Giovanni asked over a communicator.

"No, I thought you wanted us to steal Pokemon." Jordan replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted children to identify Ash and his family." Giovanni sighed.

* * *

"The forest here is creepy at night." Abel said as he marched slowly through the woods.

"Pichu." the tiny mouse Pokemon squeaked as it looked around.

A large shadow of what Pichu thought was a Pokemon hovered above Abel and Pichu.

"Pichu!" the Pokemon screeched and pointed behind Abel.

"What is it?!" Abel asked in a panic as he turned around.

"Very funny, Pichu." Abel said sarcastically.

Abel tripped on a log and stumbled behind a large hedge.

"Hey, it's a landing pad. And there is a building down there." Abel said.

"Let's go check it out, Pichu." Abel suggested.

"Pichu." the Pokemon said as it held its ears down.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Abel insisted.

"Pichu." the mouse said as it followed Abel down the hill.

Abel and Pichu sneaked around the buildings.

"What are you doing here kid?!" a man whose face couldn't be seen in the darkness shouted as he grabbed Abel by the shoulder.

* * *

_Author's Note: MWHAAAAAH. (Evil Laugh) Cliffhanger... I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Until next time, Swordsman4 _


	19. The Return

The man stepped out into the light.

"Abel, what are you doing here?" Red asked.

"I saw these building and I wanted to check them out." Abel replied.

"This is no place for a kid." Red scolded.

A large truck pulled into a garage and five men stepped out. The men had black shirts with a red-letter "R" on them.

"Team Rocket is just on time." Red muttered.

"Who is Team Rocket?" Abel asked.

"That's not your concern, Abel." Red replied as he slowly approached the truck.

"They have a whole supply of Cage Balls?!" Red gasped in shock.

"What's a Cage Ball?" Abel asked.

"It's a Pokeball that releases a metal cage." Red replied.

"Hold it right there!" a guard shouted.

A man in an orange suit side-stepped from behind the guard, and walked towards Abel and Red.

"Well, we meet again Ash Ketchum." the man in orange chuckled.

"Ash Ketchum?!" Abel gasped.

* * *

"The Kanto Champion disobeys orders, travels through Kanto, and destroys Team Rocket's bases." Giovanni said.

"How would Samuel react when he hears this?" Giovanni asked.

"What are you going to do, call my mom on me?" Ash taunted.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were, dad?" Abel asked.

"This isn't the time, Abel!" Ash scolded.

"And you brought your son into this." Giovanni said.

"I always knew you'd be a terrible father." Giovanni added.

"Gio, you better act fast." Ash said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Persian use Power Gem." Giovanni ordered.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Ash commanded.

The attacks collided and exploded.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash shouted as he and Abel flew away on Charizard.

* * *

Ashley and Andrew had finally arrived in Saffron City and they decided to call their mother.

"Hello." Misty said over the video phone.

"Ashley and Andrew!" Misty greeted in excitement.

"How are you two?" Misty asked.

"Good, but we are worried." the children said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"We have been in Saffron City for two days because we are waiting for the gym leader to return. But Abel hasn't made it to Saffron City yet." they replied.

"Abel hasn't arrived yet?" Misty asked.

"No." Ashley replied.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Andrew replied.

"I'll call your father and have him look for him." Misty said as she hung up.

* * *

"Team Rocket will probably be after me again." Ash chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Abel asked again.

"Because I didn't need you getting yourself in trouble by following me." Ash replied.

After an hour of flying Charizard landed in Saffron City. Ash returned him to its Pokeball.

"Those Team Rocket agents will be back and now that they have identified you..." Ash said but stopped so he wouldn't scare Abel.

"What are we going to do now?" Abel asked.

"I'm coming with you guys." Ash said.

"Yes! Now you can tell us how to beat the gym leaders." Abel cheered.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You have to do that on your own." Ash replied as he chuckled.

"Abel, there you are!" Ashley shouted.

"Where do you think you get off disappearing?!" Ashley scolded.

"You had mom worried sick!" Ashley added.

"Sorry, but he was with me." Ash replied.

"And who are you again?" Ashley asked.

"How can you not recognize him?!" Andrew shouted.

"Can you recognize me now?" Ash asked as he took off his blue baseball cap and swapped it for a bigger version of his Kanto cap.

"Dad?" Ashley asked as she hugged her father.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"I came here on...a business trip." Ash said as he winked at Abel.

"We better call mom." Ashley said.

"I'll handle this." Ash said as he entered the Pokemon Center.

The three children followed Ash into the Pokemon Center and hid behind a couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Misty that I found Abel sooner." the kids heard.

"Sometimes I think you don't use your brain, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted over the phone.

"You haven't matured, you're the same as when you were ten!" Misty shouted.

"You always bring up our childhood don't you?!" Ash responded.

"It's because you won't grow up!" Misty shouted.

"Grow up? I have grown up! So, I didn't mature when I beat Lance? I didn't mature when I battled Giovanni? I didn't mature when you wanted to get married?! " Ash asked.

The argument lasted for thirty minutes.

"Let's go see if the gym is open." Abel said.

"Hey, it's open again!" Andrew cheered as he entered the gym.

"Is the gym leader here?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, you three are the first trainers here." a man said.

"I see you three are here for a Marsh Badge." Sabrina said.

"Yes." the Ketchum children replied.

"Then who wants to battle first?" Sabrina asked.

"I will." Andrew said as he got out a Pokeball.

* * *

_Author's Note: Surprise, Surprise! He's back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review._

_Until Next Time, Swordsman4 Out!_


	20. Ultimatum

Sabrina threw a Pokeball out.

"Alakazam!" the yellow Psi Pokemon shouted.

"Charmeleon I choose you." Andrew said as he sent out his powerhouse.

"You attack first." Sabrina said.

"I have a feeling that Charmeleon is going to have trouble in this match." Ash told Ashley and Abel as he sat down.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

Charmeleon spit a beam of flame at Alakazam.

"Alakazam use Psybeam." Sabrina muttered.

The attacks met halfway across the gym and collided. Each attack could reach the other Pokemon.

"Charmeleon jump up in the air and use Flamethrower to fly around." Andrew said.

Charmeleon jumped up over Psybeam and used Flamethrower to push itself up toward the ceiling.

"Now use Brick Break." Andrew commanded.

Charmeleon stopped using Flamethrower and fell on top of Alakazam with its fist. Alakazam hit the wall as it was punched.

Alakazam used Psychic without being ordered a command and it threw Charmeleon into a wall.

"Charmeleon use Overheat." Andrew said.

The fire type opened its mouth and breathed a large flame that hit Alakazam.

Alakazam fired an orange beam at Charmeleon.

"What? She didn't even say anything!" Andrew gasped as Charmeleon was hit by Hyper Beam.

Alakazam charged up Psybeam as Charmeleon struggled to get up.

"Charmeleon!" the fire type shouted as Blaze activated.

"Flamethrower." Andrew said.

The powerful flames met Alakazam's powerful Psybeam. The attacks seemed to be at a draw until Alakazam infused its Psybeam with Hyper Beam. Alakazam was beginning to overpower Charmeleon.

"Hang in there, Charmeleon!" Andrew shouted.

The beam finally hit Charmeleon and caused the Pokemon to collapse.

"Charmeleon, are you okay?!" Andrew asked.

"Char." it replied as it got up.

"Charmeleon use Overheat." Andrew said.

Sabrina looked at Alakazam and it shot another Psybeam. The attacks were equally matched as each Pokemon struggled to get their attack more than halfway across the field. Alakazam began to infuse its attacks again.

"It's over." Andrew thought as he saw the beam begin to turn orange.

Charmeleon tried to fight off the powerful infused beam but it wasn't strong enough. Suddenly, as the beam was about to hit Charmeleon it began to glow white. In Charmeleon's place was a large Charizard.

"Charizard use Overheat." Andrew said.

Charizard countered the Hyper Beam with Overheat and the attacks exploded.

"Alakazam use Thunderpunch." Sabrina said.

"Dodge it." Andrew said.

Charizard sidestepped and its claw began to glow a dark purple.

"Charizard learned Shadow Claw." Ash said from the stands.

The fire type hit Alakazam with the super effective attack.

"Alakazam is unable to battle." Sabrina said.

"You have earned this." Sabrina said as she handed him the Marsh Badge.

"Thanks." Andrew said.

"Alright, I got a Marsh Badge!" Andrew shouted as he headed to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Hey dad, how did Sabrina's Pokemon attack without giving a command?" Andrew asked.

"Sabrina left the gym to be trained by Anabel." Ash replied.

"Speaking of Anabel, you should have seen the look on your mother's face when we visited Anabel and the other Frontier Brains." Ash laughed.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"Forget about it." Ash replied as he chuckled.

* * *

"Can I battle you next?" Ashley asked.

"No way, I want to battle next!" Abel shouted.

"Sorry shrimp, but I'm going to battle Sabrina." Ashley teased.

"Yeah right." Abel replied.

"Can I battle you first?" Abel asked Sabrina.

"We'll flip a coin to see who goes first." Sabrina said.

"Head or tails?" Sabrina asked.

"Heads." Ashley said.

"Heads it is." Sabrina said as she flipped a coin and watched it land.

"So, I'll battle Sabrina next." Ashley said as she stuck her tongue out at Abel.

* * *

"Hello, Abel." Jerry said.

"What are you doing here?" Abel asked.

"That's a stupid question, I came here to get my Marsh Badge." Jerry replied.

"Hey, I could use a good battle." Jerry said.

"You're on!" Abel shouted.

"Your move, because we know you'll need it." Jerry joked.

"You better brace yourself for this one." Abel said as he threw a Pokeball.

* * *

Ash began to talk on the phone.

"Ketchum, I know you did this." an old man in a white coat said as he held up a newspaper.

"I have no idea what you mean, Samuel." Ash replied trying to play dumb.

"Ash, I know you don't like me as the Pokemon League President but that doesn't give you a right to disobey orders." the man said.

"Okay then Samuel, we are supposed to let Team Rocket get away with crimes." Ash said with sarcasm in his voice.

"No, let the police handle Team Rocket." the man replied.

"Samuel, you and I both know the police can't touch Team Rocket." Ash replied.

"Their mafia like tactics have infiltrated our government, police force, and whatever else they want to control. There is no other way to stop them." Ash added.

"I don't care, Ash. Back down or else be removed from your position." the man said.

"Yes, President Oak." Ash said as he gritted his teeth as he hung up.

"I guess being removed as Kanto League Champion is a risk I'll have to take if it means keeping Kanto safe." Ash muttered.


	21. Something Spooky

"Ashley, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow." Sabrina said.

"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley said as she left to go call her mom.

"Hello, mom." Ashley said.

"Hello, Ashley." Misty said.

"Are you behaving yourself?" Misty asked.

"Yes, mom." Ashley replied.

"You better not give your brothers a hard time, just because your older." Misty said.

"Me, trouble?" Ashley asked nervously.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to Jerry, again." Abel said.

"Do you know how many times I lost to Gary?" Ash asked.

"Dozens." Abel replied.

"That's right, you should learn from your losses." Ash said.

"Dad, did you see Charizard?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, he's a real powerhouse. But he still has quite a ways to go before he is anywhere near my Charizard's strength." Ash replied.

"Well, Ash we meet again." a blonde haired man said.

"Really, Barry? This is the tenth time this week you challenged me." Ash said.

"It'll be different this time." Barry replied.

"Your move." Ash said.

"Let's go Heracross!" Barry shouted.

"Tyranitar I choose you!" Ash shouted as he tossed a Pokeball.

"I don't remember dad having a Tyranitar." Andrew said.

"Because I caught one while I returned to Mt. Silver." Ash replied.

"Heracross use Megahorn." Barry said.

"Tyranitar dodge it and use Dark Pulse." Ash commanded.

"You're slipping up Ash!" Barry taunted.

"Heracross use Close Combat." Barry said.

Heracross hit Tyranitar with the super effective attack.

"Aerial Ace." Ash said.

Tyranitar jumped up into the air and came back down while using the flying type attack.

"Not again, Heracross!" Barry shouted as his bug-fighting type fainted.

"Too much focus on attacking, Barry." Ash said.

"I'll beat you next time." Barry insisted as he took Heracross to a Pokemon Center.

"How about I get you kids something to eat." Ash suggested.

* * *

"Pikachu!" the mouse squeaked as he played with Pichu.

"Pichu!" the tiny mouse squeaked.

"Your Pichu reminds me of my Pikachu, they are both agile and powerful." Ash said as the family began to talk.

"Dad, I was wondering about which Pokemon to catch next." Ashley said.

"I can't tell you what to capture, that's up to you." Ash replied.

"Your match will be later today." Ash said.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Ashley replied.

"Too bad you're going to lose." Abel teased.

"Will you three stop with the arguing?" Ash asked.

"Fine." the three said.

* * *

Ashley exited the Pokemon Center and saw the troublesome Quagsire had returned.

"Quag." it said as it squirted Ashley with water.

"You again?" Ashley gasped.

"It looks like it likes you." Ash said.

"Do you want to come with me?" Ashley asked as she dropped a Pokeball.

"Quag." it said as it touched the Pokeball.

"I got a new Pokemon!" Ashley shouted.

* * *

"Are you ready to battle?" Sabrina asked.

"Ready as always." Ashley replied.

"Go Haunter." Sabrina said.

"Ashley calls Psyduck." she said as she was about to throw a Pokeball but Quagsire popped out instead.

"No, you're supposed to stay in your Pokeball." Ashley scolded.

"The challenger goes first." Sabrina said.

"Water Gun." Ashley said.

Quagsire spit a steady stream of water at Haunter.

"Haunter use Energy Ball." Sabrina said.

Haunter charged up a green ball and threw it at Quagsire.

"Quagsire use Dig." Ashley said.

Quagsire tunneled underground to avoid the incoming Energy Ball.

"Quagsire use Water Gun." Ashley said.

The water fish spit another stream of water at Haunter.

"Water Gun is hardly effecting Haunter, I need another trick up my sleeve." Ashley thought.

"Haunter use Giga Drain." Sabrina said.

Green energy beams began to drain Quagsire's energy.

"Ice Beam." Ashley said.

Quagsire froze the green energy beams and Haunter at the same time.

"Break free and use Hypnosis." Sabrina said.

"Quagsire use Sleep Talk." Ashley said.

Quagsire froze Haunter with an Ice Beam.

"It looks like Haunter is unable to battle, you have earned this." Sabrina said as she handed her a Marsh Badge.

"Awesome, I got a Marsh Badge!" Ashley shouted.

"I can't wait to get a Marsh Badge." Abel said.

"And what makes you thing you'll get one?" Ashley joked.

"I'll get a Marsh Badge for sure!" Abel shouted.

"I was just kidding." Ashley replied.

* * *

"We only have two badges to go." Ashley squealed.

"I know, I can hardly believe how far we've come as trainers." Andrew said.

"Yeah, as much as it pains me to say it I like having you two around." Ashley said.

"Do you really mean that?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, you two bug me but we are family." Ashley replied.

"You three are learning what I learned as a child." Ash said.

"You three are going to be great Pokemon trainers." Ash added.

"Are you looking forward to your gym battle, Abel?" Ashley asked.

"You bet I am!" Abel replied with confidence.

"You guys need to get some sleep." Ash said.

"Okay, dad." they replied as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready, Abel?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, I want a two vs two battle." Abel replied.

"A two vs two?" Ashley asked.

"He said he wants to prove he's every bit as good as me." Ash said.

"There's no way he can beat Haunter and Alakazam. Even my Charizard had trouble with Alakazam, and its Blaze ability was activated." Andrew said.

"That's what I told him, one of these days that overconfidence will be his downfall." Ash said.

"Let's go Haunter." Sabrina said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"I always wondered, where did Sabrina get a Haunter?" Ashley asked.

"Story has it that she caught the Haunter I brought here." Ash replied.

"Pidgey I choose you!" Abel shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pidgey use Gust." Abel said.

"Brace for the hit, Haunter." Sabrina said.

As the flying type flapped its wings Haunter stood steadfast.

"Dark Pulse." Sabrina said.

Upon command, Haunter shot a purple beam of circles at the bird.

"Use Quick Attack to avoid Dark Pulse." Abel said.

Pidgey darted across the gym weaving through the attack.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack." Abel said.

The bird hit Haunter with its wings.

"Night Shade." Sabrina said forgetting that it wouldn't harm Pidgey.

"Finish this with Wing Attack." Abel said.

"Ice Punch." Sabrina said.

The two attacks collided resulting in both Pokemon fainting.

"Alakazam." Sabrina said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel shouted.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have a poll up on my profile. I can't decide who to use for the Viridian Gym leader._

_The poll closes after the Volcano Badge chapter. _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _


	22. To Cinnabar Island We Go

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the tiny mouse Pokemon shouted as it twirled around and hit Alakazam.

Pichu was surrounded in a blue aura and was thrown across the gym.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt." Abel said.

"Pi-chuuuuu!" the mouse squeaked as it shot electricity from its cheeks at Alakazam.

Pichu was surrounded in a blue aura as it was tossed across the room.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu's tail glowed a bright white as it tried to strike Alakazam with its tail.

Alakazam dodged the attack and struck Pichu with Hyper Beam.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt!" Abel shouted.

Pichu shocked Alakazam with another electric attack.

Alakazam shot Pichu with a multicolored beam.

"Wait a minute, Psychic types are weak to Bug type attacks." Abel thought as he recalled reading a book.

"Pichu use Signal Beam!" Abel hollered.

Pichu shot a rainbow colored beam of light that hurt Alakazam.

"Alakazam use Hyper Beam." Sabrina said.

The Psi Pokemon began to charge up the orange beam.

"Pichu wait for my command to use our secret weapon." Abel said.

"Pichu." the mouse nodded as it stood still trusting Abel's commands.

The powerful Hyper Beam was inching its way towards Pichu.

"Pichu use Protect." Abel said.

The small electric type put up a green bubble shield around itself that blocked the beam.

"Pichu use Rest." Abel said.

Pichu began to sleep on the gym floor.

"Alakazam use Dream Eater." Sabrina said.

Alakazam shot a beam from its hand that was taking Pichu's energy.

"All according to plan." Abel thought.

"Pichu use Sleep Talk." Abel said.

The sleeping Pokemon got up and hit Alakazam with Thunderpunch.

"Did Abel just do what I thought he did?" Ashley asked.

"You mean the gambler strategy?" Ash replied with a question.

"Yeah." Ashley replied.

"Then yes." Ash said.

"Where did he learn that?" Andrew asked.

"That was your signature trick to defeat Lance." Ashley said.

"Now they both can't predict what attack each other will throw. It's a, much more, fair fight." Andrew said.

Alakazam fired another Hyper Beam.

"Pichu use Sleep Talk." Abel said.

Pichu shot another Signal Beam that clashed with Hyper Beam.

Alakazam charged up Hyper Beam one last time.

"Pichu use Sleep Talk one last time." Abel said.

Abel's starter hit Alakazam with a Thunderbolt that shocked it.

"Alakazam use Psychic." Sabrina said.

As Alakazam was about to strike it cringed in pain.

"Alakazam is Paralyzed." Ashley said.

"Pichu!" the yellow mouse squeaked as it shook its head.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

"Pichu!" it chirped as it knocked out Alakazam.

"Wow, that's a strong Pichu you have." Sabrina said.

"Here you've earned it." Sabrina said as she handed him a Marsh Badge.

"Thanks." Abel said as the family left for the Pokemon Center.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Ash said.

"You guys will be safe once you leave Saffron City for Cinnabar Island." Ash added.

"Bye, dad." the three kids said.

"Before I leave, I have something for each of you." Ash said as he handed them each a Pokemon egg.

"Where did you get these?" Ashley asked.

"Professor Gary wanted to give you three a present to strengthen your teams." Ash replied.

"Looks like we are headed to Cinnabar Island." Andrew said.

"Yep." Ashley replied as they walked down the road and took their own paths.

* * *

"Abel, how are you doing?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" Abel asked.

"My brother and I are here. I heard you battled my brother recently." Daphne said.

"Yeah, I can't believe Pidgey lost." Abel said.

"Don't worry, you'll get better." Daphne said.

"I'm getting better everyday." Abel replied.

"How about a Pokemon battle?" Daphne suggested.

"Sure." Abel replied.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we are friends." Daphne said as she threw a Pokeball.

"It's a Chimchar." Abel said.

"Pidgey I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his flying type.

"Ladies first." Abel said as he chuckled.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel." Daphne said.

Chimchar twirled through the air, then as it was falling it surrounded itself in orange flame.

"Pidgey are you okay?" Abel asked.

"Pidgey!" the bird shouted as it flew up into the air.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack." Abel said.

The birds wings glowed white as it struck Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower." Daphne said.

The attack was at point-blank range and didn't miss.

"Pidgey get up and use Gust." Abel said.

Pidgey flew up in the air and flapped its wings.

"Chimchar!" the fire type shouted as it was blown backwards by Gust.

"Oh no." Abel said.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"I have to leave, my ride to Cinnabar Island leaves in an hour." Abel said.

"I understand, I'll see you later." Daphne said.

"Let's go meet Piplup at the Pokemon Center." Daphne told Chimchar.


	23. Off Course

Abel was running through the forest trying to get to the harbor before the boat would leave.

"Wait a minute, I have my collapsible bike." Abel thought as he got the bike out from his bag.

"I see the docks!" Abel shouted as he approached the harbor.

Abel lost control of his bike as he rode over a tree root.

"It's the clumsy oaf." Peter sneered as he watch Abel get up.

"You again?! Get a life, will ya!" Abel shouted as he pointed at Peter and rode away.

* * *

"What's taking Abel so long?" Ashley asked.

"Who knows." Andrew replied.

"Has he ever been on time?" Ashley asked.

"No." Andrew replied.

"Hey, my egg just flashed!" Ashley said in excitement.

"Guys, I'm here!" Abel shouted as he arrived just in time to catch the boat.

"This is going to be awesome." Abel added.

"If you say so." Ashley replied.

The three kids ate lunch and took a short nap.

"Hey, check this out guys." Andrew whispered as he pointed out the window.

"Now, does this look anything like the rock formations that are near Cinnabar Island?" Andrew asked.

"No." Ashley replied as she looked through the tourist guide.

"We are being taken somewhere else." Andrew said.

"You can't get to paranoid, maybe the boat needs repairs." Ashley replied.

"I'm not so sure there are people blocking the entry to see the captain." Andrew said.

"Where's Abel?" Ashley asked.

"I thought he was with you." Andrew said.

"I thought he was with you!" Ashley shouted.

"Attention passengers you must go to your rooms immediately." the captain said over a loudspeaker.

"Let's go." Andrew said.

"Not until we find our brother." Ashley said.

"I thought you can't stand us." Andrew said.

"You guys drive me nuts, but I'd feel terrible if something happens to you two." Ashley replied.

"Who are they?" Andrew whispered as he pointed at three men in black shirts with "R's" on them.

"Quiet." Ashley whispered.

"The shipment is about to be delivered." one man said.

"Yeah, and this time Ketchum won't stop our shipment." another guy said.

"Just make sure the coast is clear, I don't want anyone getting suspicious." a third guy said.

"They're Team Rocket agents." Ashley muttered.

"What do we do?" Andrew asked in a whisper.

"Stay here, I'm the oldest and I'll get us out of this." Ashley said.

"No, I'm coming with you. You can't do this alone, Ashley." Andrew replied.

"No, we already lost Abel. We don't need to lose you." Ashley said.

"I'm coming with you and that's final." Andrew said.

"Fine then, follow me." Ashley said.

"Captain, we found this kid sneaking around our base." a man said.

"Throw him overboard." the captain with a blue beard said.

"Yes, sir." his men replied.

"Follow my lead." Ashley said to Andrew.

"Hey, guys you forgot about us!" Ashley shouted.

"Who said that?!" the captain shouted.

"We are right here!" Ashley yelled as she stood in front of the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked in a panic.

"Trust me." Ashley mouthed.

"Get them!" the captain ordered.

"Run!" Ashley yelled to Andrew.

"This was your stupidest plan yet, Ashley!" Andrew spat in anger.

Andrew turned and looked behind him.

"Ashley, they have motorcycles and a net." Andrew warned.

"I know, just keep running." Ashley said.

"We can't out run them." Andrew said.

"Wait for it." Ashley said as they ran down the hall and onto the deck.

"They're twenty feet from us." Andrew panicked.

"Andrew, duck!" Ashley shouted.

The Team Rocket grunts crashed into the railing and flipped over the side. A large splash of water hit the deck as they fell overboard.

"Three down, one obnoxious captain to go." Ashley joked as they ran back towards the room the captain was in.

* * *

"How are we going to free Abel?" Andrew asked.

"I have a plan." Ashley replied as she whispered it in Andrew's ear.

"That's brilliant." Andrew said as they entered the wheelhouse.

"Let our brother go!" Andrew and Ashley demanded.

"Never, he'll be Team Rocket's bargaining chip." the captain said.

"Let him go or we'll send our Pokemon after you." Ashley said.

"You're bluffing, or you don't have anything powerful." the captain said.

"I have a vicious Articuno I can send out." Ashley said.

"There are two kinds of people in this world, people who bluff and people who call bluffs. I call bluffs." the captain said.

"You guessed right, but you'll wish it was an Articuno." Ashley said as she threw the Pokeball containing Wartortle.

Wartortle started freezing everything with its Blizzard attack. The captain hid behind a desk.

"Return it to its Pokeball, and I'll release your brother." the man said.

"No, we aren't stupid. Let him go now, or else Wartortle freezes the ship and we sink." Ashley demanded.

"You're insane!" the captain shouted.

"Maybe we are." Ashley and Andrew said in unison.

"Okay!" the captain shouted as he unlocked a cage with Abel inside.

"Thanks, guys." Abel said.

"Andrew, let's get out of here." Ashley said.

"Charizard I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he sent out his fire type.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt on Wartortle." Abel commanded.

Ashley returned her stunned Pokemon to its Pokeball and the trio flew off on Charizard.

"Cinnabar, here we come." the trio said after they left.

* * *

"Sir, I failed." the captain said.

"The shipment is sinking with our cruise liner." the captain added.

"You idiot!" Giovanni screamed.

"Ketchum wasn't even there!" Giovanni added.

"His children stopped me." the captain replied.

"That's all captain." Giovanni said.

"That's it, not even Phantom could stop the Ketchums. If you want anything done right, you must do it yourself." Giovanni chuckled.

* * *

_Author's Note: Two for the price of one today. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review._

Swordsman4 Out!


	24. Into the Inferno!

"I'm glad that we are finally headed in the right direction." Abel said.

"You're telling me." Ashley replied.

"Do you think we should tell dad about our sighting of Team Rocket?" Andrew asked.

"No, it'll be our own little adventure." Abel replied.

"We should call him, but we can't until we get to Cinnabar Island." Ashley said.

"Hey, is that the island there?" Abel asked as he pointed to a beach resort.

"That looks like it." Andrew replied.

"Take us down, Charizard." Andrew said.

The dragon landed safely on the sand and the Ketchum trio got off.

"Well, if it isn't the Ketchum squad." a man chuckled.

"I know that voice anywhere!" Ashley shouted.

"Surprise!" Ash shouted.

"I thought you had errands to run?" Andrew questioned.

"I had two errands, Team Rocket's shipment is destroyed..." Ash said as he was interrupted by Abel.

"You were on the same ship as us?!" Abel gasped.

"Yep, I see you caused Team Rocket quite the headache." Ash chuckled.

"It was all Ashley's idea." Abel and Andrew said.

"I hear two people fell off the deck of the ship." Ash hinted.

"That's right." Ashley said as she had a flashback.

"Only two of the three grunts chased us." Andrew added.

"Wait a minute, who was the third?" Abel asked as he answered his own question.

"What was your second errand?" Ashley asked.

"You see, the gym leader needed some help with the gym. It should be fine now, thanks to my Glalie." Ash replied.

"Dad has a whole team of powerhouses." Andrew said.

"He must be invincible." Abel added.

"Not really, my water types are at the gym with Misty." Ash replied.

"Pikachu and I will be at the Pokemon Center if you need me." Ash said as he left.

"Time to find the gym." Ashley said.

"Where is the Cinnabar Gym?" Abel asked.

"Where no one can cool down the flames." an old man with sunglasses said.

"And where would that be?" Abel asked but the man was gone.

"For an old man he disappeared quickly." Ashley said.

"The only place someone can't cool down the flames is a volcano." Andrew said.

"That's it!" Ashley shouted as they ran over to a mountain.

"Who wants to enter the dark, creepy volcano first?" Abel asked as they reached a door in the mountain.

"Don't be a sissy." Andrew laughed as he walked into a darkened hallway and opened a door.

"I see you solved my riddle." the old man said.

"The question is, are you ready for a battle?" the old man asked.

"Yes." Andrew replied.

"Go Ninetales!" Blaine shouted as he sent out his fire type.

"Mankey I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Mankey use Scratch." Andrew said.

The fighting type sprinted towards Ninetails with blazing speed and hit the Pokemon with its claws.

"Ninetales use Fire Spin." Blaine said.

Ninetales opened its mouth and released a fiery vortex on Mankey.

"Mankey get up, and use Rock Smash." Andrew said.

Mankey leaped up and hit Ninetails with a powerful punch.

"Ninetales use Flamethrower." Blaine commanded.

Ninetales spit flames on Mankey and burnt it.

"Mankey use Close Combat." Andrew said.

"Ninetales use Giga Impact." Blaine said.

Mankey began to throw a punch and kick as Ninetails crashed into it. Both Pokemon collapsed and struggled to get up.

"Come on, Mankey!" Andrew shouted.

Both Pokemon fainted at the same time.

"Mankey, return!" Andrew's voice echoed through the volcano as the red beam returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Go Rhydon!" Blaine's voice echoed as he sent out his rock-ground type.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he sent out his reliable grass type.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf." Andrew said.

Bulbasaur threw dozens of razor sharp leaves at the Drill Pokemon.

"Rhydon use Horn Drill." Blaine commanded.

Rhydon's horn began to spin as it charged Bulbasaur.

"Dodge the attack, Bulbasaur." Andrew said.

Bulbasaur sidestepped to avoid being hit at the last second and the drill hit the ground.

"Bulbasaur use Energy Ball." Andrew said.

The grass type shot a green sphere of energy from the bulb on its back.

"Rhydon use Horn Drill once more." Blaine said.

The horn on Rhydon's head began to spin once more as it was about to hit Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Grass Knot." Andrew commanded.

Bulbasaur's eyes glowed green as it tried to trip up Rhydon. The grass burst into flame.

"Oh boy." Andrew muttered.

"Dodge it and use Energy Ball." Andrew said.

Bulbasaur sidestepped the attack and hit Rhydon in the chest with Energy Ball.

"That's two down." Andrew said as he smirked.

"My last Pokemon is a doozy, go Magmortar." Blaine said as he sent out his powerhouse.

"This could get interesting." Ashley told Abel.

"Yeah, especially if Andrew uses Charizard." Abel replied.

"Bulbasaur, return." Andrew said as he withdrew his grass type.

"And for my next choice..." Andrew said and stopped as he turned his baseball cap backwards.

"Charizard I choose you!" Andrew shouted and his voice echoed through the volcano.

"Ash, isn't the only Ketchum with a Charizard, I see." Blaine said.

"No matter, it can't be as strong as your father's Charizard." Blaine added.

"We'll just see about that." Andrew replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: Things are starting to heat up. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Please Comment _

_Swordsman4 Out! _


	25. Trial By Fire

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

The large dragon spit a large flame.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Blaine said.

The two flaming attacks collided and exploded. A thick, black smoke covered the field and made it impossible to see your hand in front of your face.

"Magmortar use Lava Plume." Blaine said.

The powerhouse unleashed a massive geyser of lava on Charizard.

"Charizard fly up in the air." Andrew said.

The large dragon flapped its winds as it flew around to volcano.

"Charizard use Overheat." Andrew said.

The fire type hit Magmortar with the flaming attack.

"Magmortar use Rock Slide." Blaine said.

Rocks began to drop from the sky.

"Hang in there, Charizard." Andrew said.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

More flames hit Magmortar but they had little effect.

"Magmortar use Rock Slide." Blaine said.

"Dodge the rocks, Charizard." Andrew said.

Charizard carefully maneuvered through the falling rocks. The fire type began to stomp on the ground which caused the ground to shake and rumble.

"Looks like you learned Earthquake." Andrew said.

"Charizard use Earthquake, again." Andrew commanded.

"Magmortar use Hyper Beam." Blaine said.

The powerful orange beam hit Charizard and weakened it.

"Get up Charizard!" Andrew said.

The dragon struggled to get up.

"Give up, your Charizard can't continue." Blaine said.

"Charizard, return." Andrew said as he tried to withdraw the Pokemon.

Andrew's Charizard wouldn't return to its Pokeball.

"You still want to fight?" Andrew asked.

The loyal fire type roared in responce.

"I'll take that as a yes." Andrew said.

"Charizard use Earthquake." Andrew commanded.

The rumble of the earthquake caused Magmortar to fall over.

"Magmortar get up, now use Rock Slide." Blaine said.

More boulders fell from the sky. Charizard collapsed but quickly recovered. The flame on Charizard's tail burned brighter than usual as Charizard's eyes were glowing a bright red.

"It's Charizard's Blaze." Ashley said.

"Charizard use Overheat!" Andrew shouted.

A bright orange flame engulfed Magmortar from Charizard's mouth. The flame was so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. After the flames died down, Charizard was the only Pokemon left standing.

"He did it!" Abel shouted.

"You have a powerful Pokemon. You have definitely earned this." Blaine said as he handed Andrew a Volcano Badge.

"Alright! I got a Volcano Badge!" Andrew cheered.

"You only have one more badge to earn." Ashley said.

"We are going to get that badge for sure." Andrew replied.

"I'm going to have to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. I'll have to battle you two tomorrow." Blaine told Abel and Ashley.

"Aww." they whined.

"We'll have to get some training in." Abel said.

* * *

"I want our troops in Cinnabar to continue the mission." Giovanni said.

"Yes sir. I'll tell the troops." Domino replied.

* * *

"You should have seen Andrew's Charizard." Abel said.

"I bet it was exciting." Ash replied.

"Pichu!" the mouse squeaked as it jumped up from its sleep.

"What's wrong, Pichu?" Abel asked.

"Pichu." the mouse squeaked as it ran outside.

"Come back here, Pichu!" Abel shouted.

Abel chased his Pokemon to a cave near the volcano.

"Come back here, Pichu." Abel said.

"What is this?" Abel wondered as he saw a silver tube with lights and numbers on it.

Abel ran back to the hotel to find his dad.

"Dad, you need to come see this!" Abel insisted as he took his father to the cave.

"What am I supposed to see?" Ash asked.

"There was a strange passage here." Abel replied.

"You were probably sleeping." Ash said as they returned to the hotel room.

* * *

"Activate phase two of Operation: Trial By Fire." Domino told a grunt over the video phone.

* * *

Suddenly, the whole island began to shake.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know but we better find out." Ash replied as the Ketchums ran outside.

"The volcano is erupting!" Andrew shouted as he pointed at the mountain.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please Review._

_Swordsman4 Out!_


	26. Business Deals

"What's going on here?" Blaine asked.

"The volcano appears to be erupting." Ash replied.

"I thought we destroyed Team Rocket's Tremor Bombs." Blaine said.

"I thought we did too." Ash replied.

"Dad, I see lava!" Andrew shouted in panic.

"Glalie I choose you!" Ash shouted as he sent out his ice type.

"Marshtomp I choose you." Andrew said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Marshtomp use Water Gun to cool of the lava." Andrew commanded.

"Ashley calls Gyarados!" the red head shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

"Hydro Pump." Ashley commanded.

The water and ice attacks started to cool the lava.

"You guys wait here, I'm going to ask for a Pokemon transfer." Ash said as he sprinted off to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Hello." Misty said.

"No time to explain, Mist, I need my Totodile." Ash said.

"Is there something wrong?" Misty asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll explain things later." Ash replied as he hung up.

A red and white orb dropped from a chute.

"Perfect." Ash said as he returned to the lava.

"Totodile I need your help." Ash said as he sent out his water type.

"Dile!" it shouted as it began to jump up and down.

"Now's not the time." Ash groaned.

"Totodile use Water Gun!" Ash shouted.

Totodile spit a strong stream of water at the molten rock.

"Dad, there are people up there!" Ashley shouted as she pointed at the mountain.

"Who are they?" Abel asked.

Another tremor ripped through the island.

"That's it!" Ash shouted in rage.

"This has gone far enough, it's one thing to threaten me. But to threaten hundreds of innocent lives." Ash said bitterly.

"Pidgeot I choose you." Ash said as he threw another Pokeball.

"I need you to fly me up there, Pidgeot." Ash said.

Ash sat on the back of the large bird and approached the people.

* * *

"While Ketchum's distracted we need bargaining chips if we want to get the chart." Domino told a grunt.

"I know what to do." he replied.

* * *

"Team Rocket agents, should have guessed." Ash said.

"Crobat go!" they shouted as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash said.

"Pika-CHUUUUUUUU!" the mouse shouted as it jumped off Ash's shoulder and used Thunderbolt on the Crobat.

"You'll stay put if you know what's go for you!" the grunt shouted.

"Give me one reason to stay put." Ash replied.

"I will detonate all of the bombs inside the volcano and destroy the island." the grunt replied.

"But I will hand over the remote for a price." the grunt added.

"Name your price." Ash said.

"The chart." the grunt replied.

"What chart?" Ash asked.

"You know exactly what chart." the grunt replied.

"I'm not following you." Ash said.

"Suit yourself." the grunt replied as he was walking towards a chopper.

"Fine, you can have the Ho-Oh's migration chart." Ash said.

"But only on one condtion, give me the remote." Ash added.

"You are a wise man, Ash. Thank you for doing business with us." the grunt said as he took the chart.

The Ketchums watched as a helicopter took off.

"Now Team Rocket has the migration chart for Ho-Oh." Abel sighed.

"No, I think Giovanni will boil over in rage about this one." Ash chuckled.

* * *

"Sir, I have the chart." the grunt said.

"Finally." Giovanni said as he unfolded the paper to read it.

"Milk, eggs, cheese, bread?!" Giovanni shouted in rage.

"This is a grocery list, not a map!" Giovanni screamed as he ripped the paper in half.

* * *

"Hey, the lava stopped." Abel said.

"It was from the Tremor Bombs, they cause earthquakes." Ash replied.

"It looks like Ashley and I can have our gym battle now." Abel said.

"Not quite." Blaine replied.

"The gym is covered in lava, we will have to battle somewhere else. Blaine added.

"You name the place and we'll be there." Ashley replied.

"The Sea's Foam is the Land." Blaine said as he walked away.

"What does he mean?" Abel asked.

"I can't help you there, that was more of Misty's thing." Ash replied.

"I don't get it." Ashley said.

"Pichu." the mouse squeaked as its ears drooped down.

"Hey, my egg is hatching!" Andrew shouted in excitement.

"Wow, you got an Eevee!" Abel said with excitement.

"We better get something to eat and you three need to get some sleep. It's 8:30, you three need to wake up early tommorow." Ash said.

* * *

_Author's Note: More of a filler Chapter. Please Review._

_Swordsman4 Out!_


	27. Crossroads

"I still wonder where we are supposed to battle." Abel said as he woke up.

"I figured it out." Ashley said.

"Where are we going?" Abel asked.

"We are going to battle at Seafoam Island." Ashley said.

"Then that's where we'll go." Abel said.

"I have to return to the Indigo Plateau to help prepare for the tournament." Ash said.

"I'll see you three later." Ash added.

* * *

After a few hours on a boat the Ketchum children were finally at Seafoam Island.

"I see you solved my riddle." Blaine said.

"Yep." Ashley replied.

"Who will battle first?" Blaine asked.

"I will." Abel said.

"Go Ninetails!" Blaine yelled as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pidgey I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his flying type.

"Pidgey use Gust and blow Ninetails away!" Abel shouted in excitement.

The bird began to flap its wings and created a breeze. Ninetails started to be pushed backwards.

"Ninetales use Fire Spin." Blaine said.

Ninetales unleashed a flaming tornado of fire on Pidgey.

"Stay in the center of the flames and fly upwards, Pidgey." Abel said.

The bird flew through the eye of the cyclone.

"Now use Rain Dance." Abel commanded.

"Fire Spin." Blaine said.

The flames Ninetales released were weakened by the rain.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack!" Abel shouted.

The bird flew towards Ninetails with blinding speed and struck it with its wing.

"Ninetales use Flamethrower." Blaine said.

A small flame hit Pidgey's wing as it circled Ninetails. The bird crashed to the ground.

"You can win this, Pidgey!" Abel shouted to encourage the Pokemon.

The bird flew up in the air once more.

"Fire Spin, Ninetales." Blaine said.

The fiery cyclone hit Pidgey and trapped it.

"Pidgey, put out the cyclone with Whirlwind." Abel commanded.

The bird put out the flames with a powerful Whirlwind.

"Ninetales, use Hyper Beam." Blaine commanded.

The sight of the powerful orange beam caused Pidgey to panic.

"Dodge it, Pidgey." Abel said as Hyper Beam approached Pidgey.

The bird twirled the air to avoid the beam.

"Pidgey!" the bird chirped as its wings glowed blue and blew Ninetales away.

"What was that?!" Ashley asked.

"That had to be Hurricane!" Andrew shouted.

"That was a strong attack." Blaine said as he returned his Ninetales to its Pokeball.

"Rhydon, go!" Blaine shouted as he sent out his rock type.

"Pidgey, return." Abel said as he withdrew his Pidgey.

"Grovyle I choose you!" Abel shouted.

"Leaf Blade." Abel said.

"Megahorn." Blaine said.

The Pokemon exchanged blows and were pushed backwards.

"Grovyle use Absorb." Abel said.

The grass type shot a red beam at Rhydon that drained its energy.

"Rhydon use Megahorn." Blaine said.

Rhydon's horn began to glow as it hit Grovyle.

"Get up, Grovyle." Abel said.

The wood gecko recovered and waited for a command.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade." Abel said.

The grass type swung a blade from its arm.

"Rhydon use Horn Drill." Blaine said.

The horn on Rhydon's head began to spin as it hit Grovyle.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good for Abel." Andrew said.

"It can't get any worse for Abel." Ashley replied.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his starter.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt!" Abel shouted despite knowing that the attack wouldn't work.

"You'll need better attacks than that." Blaine said.

"Rhydon use Horn Drill." he commanded.

"Dodge it, Pichu." Abel said.

Pichu sidestepped Rhydon.

"Now use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu's tail glowed white as it hit Rhydon.

"Rhydon return." Blaine said as he withdrew the Pokemon.

"Magmortar go!" Blaine shouted.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu's tail glowed white as he struck Magmortar in the chest. Pichu's body glowed red.

"Pichu!" the mouse squeaked as it was burnt by Flame Body.

"Magmortar, finish this with Fire Blast." Blaine said.

Magmortar hit Pichu with the fiery attack. The mouse fell down but quickly recovered.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

The electric attack hit Magmortar but had little effect.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower." Blaine said.

Pichu was hit a point-blank range by Flamethrower.

"I lost." Abel muttered as he held his head down and took Pichu to the Pokemon Center.

"Abel!" Ashley shouted as she chased after her brother.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the pathetic Ketchum trainer." Peter sneered.

"I knew you couldn't beat anyone, you're a terrible trainer. You should have a water type Pokemon, it's a basic tip, not like you would know them." Peter added as he chuckled.

"Just leave me alone." Abel said.

"I'm just..." Peter said as he was interrupted.

"You're just leaving, if I catch you picking on my little brother again I'll knock your teeth out." Ashley warned as she made a fist.

Peter sweat dropped as he bolted out of the Pokemon Center.

"I can't believe I lost." Abel groaned.

"So you lost, big deal." Ashley said.

"Look at all you have accomplished." Ashley added.

"Peter was right, I don't even know the basics." Abel said.

"That's not true, you beat Sabrina in a two vs two battle." Ashley replied.

"I can't beat my rivals anymore, I would lose to you or Andrew, and I let my Pichu get burnt to a crisp." Abel sighed.

"You don't see dad crying, do you?" Ashley asked.

"Dad has powerhouses. Even his Snivy could beat anything I have." Abel replied.

"Snivy isn't that strong." Ashley said.

"Name one Pokemon I have that could beat any of dad's Pokemon." Abel said.

"Pichu could beat Oshawatt." Ashley replied.

"Maybe." Abel said.

"Are you going to keep complaining or are you going to get better?!" Ashley asked.

"I really don't know." Abel answered.

"Dad never quit because Gary criticized him. He didn't let Paul stop him. Dad put Trip in his place." Ashley said.

"I just don't know if I want to be a trainer anymore, I couldn't handle seeing Pichu get hurt like that again." Abel said as he sat down in a chair.

* * *

"Blaine, I'm ready." Ashley said.

"Then let's get started." Blaine replied as he threw a Pokeball.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review._

_Swordsman4 out!_


	28. Fiery Rematch

"Ninetales go!" Blaine shouted as he sent out his fire type.

"Ashley calls Psyduck!" the trainer shouted as she tossed a Pokeball.

"Psyduck use Water Gun." Ashley said.

The water type drenched Ninetales with a steady stream of water.

"Ninetales use Hyper Beam." Blaine said.

The fire type opened its mouth as it charged the powerful beam.

"Dodge it." Ashley said.

The orange beam missed Psyduck by an inch and exploded behind the water type.

"Psyduck use Confusion." Ashley said.

Psyduck's eyes glowed a faint red as it threw Ninetales.

"Your Psyduck is strong, but it won't stop my Ninetales." Blaine said.

"Flamethrower." Blaine commanded.

Intense flames hit Psyduck and burnt it.

"Psyduck use Water Pulse." Ashley said.

The water type held a sphere of water. Psyduck threw the ball of water at Ninetales.

"Ninetales use Fire Spin." Blaine said.

"Psyduck use Disable." Ashley said.

Ninetales' Fire Spin was stopped as it was about to hit Psyduck.

"Psyduck use Water Gun." Ashley said.

Another blast of ice cold water knocked out Ninetales.

"Rhydon go!" Blaine shouted as he sent out his ground-rock type.

"If I use the same technicques my brothers used I'll win this easily." Ashley thought.

Suddenly, Rhydon began to glow white as it changed. A large Rhyperior stood in its place.

"Oh boy." Ashley muttered.

"Psyduck use Water Gun." Ashley said.

The stream of water hardly effected the drill Pokemon.

"Rhyperior use Horn Drill." Blaine said.

The horn on Rhyperior's head began to spin as it ran towards Psyduck.

"Psyduck use Protect." Ashley commanded.

The water type created a yellow energy shield.

"Psyduck use Water Pulse." Ashley said.

"Rhyperior use Stone Edge." Blaine said.

The two Pokemon hit each other at point-blank range and knocked each other out.

"Magmortar go!" Blaine shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Quagsire let's go!" Ashley said with excitement as she threw a Pokeball.

"Oh no, I threw the wrong Pokeball." Ashley groaned.

"Wartortle." the water type said as it slept on the ground.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Blaine said.

The large letter of fire hit Wartortle.

"Wartortle use Surf." Ashley said.

Wartortle hid in its shell and began to sleep.

"Flamethrower." Blaine commanded.

Magmortar hit Wartortle's shell with a large flame.

"If Wartortle isn't going to get up I'm going to have to call the match." Blaine said.

"Get up Wartortle!" Ashley shouted.

The turtle continued to sleep and the match was over.

* * *

"Have you seen Abel?" Andrew asked.

"No. He was really depressed about his last loss." Ashley replied.

"He'll get over it." Andrew said.

"I'm not so sure." Ashley replied.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"He was debating about ending his journey and going home." Ashley replied.

"I tried to talk him out of it." Ashley added.

"I have a feeling he isn't here then, he must have went home." Andrew replied.

"At least I can watch your rematch." Andrew added.

"Let's see if I can get a rematch today." Ashley said as they headed back to the beach.

"Can I have a rematch?" Ashley asked Blaine.

"I'm sorry, someone else challenged me first." Blaine replied.

"Who could that be?" Andrew and Ashley asked.

"That would be me." a boy said as he stepped forward.

* * *

"Abel?!" the Ketchum siblings gasped.

"You didn't think I would quit, did you?" Abel asked.

"Well...we...We never doubted you." Ashley lied.

"Are you ready to battle?" Blaine asked.

"Ready as always." Abel replied.

"Magmortar go!" Blaine shouted.

* * *

Ashley let her Wartortle out of its Pokeball to watch the battle.

"Maybe after watching Abel's Pokemon Wartortle will listen to me." Ashley said.

"Don't count on it." Andrew replied.

* * *

"Riolu I choose you!" Abel shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Riolu?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, how did he get a Riolu?" Andrew asked.

"Do you think his Pokemon egg hatched?" Ashley asked.

* * *

"Riolu use Quick Attack." Abel said.

Riolu charged Magmortar with blinding speed.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower." Blaine said.

As Riolu hit Magmortar, it unleashed powerful flames on Riolu.

"Riolu use Copycat." Abel said.

Riolu began to glow orange as it shot flames at Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Rock Slide." Blaine commanded.

Large boulders began to fall from the sky.

"Riolu use Quick Attack to jump from boulder to boulder." Abel said.

Riolu leaped on top of each boulder and leaped into the air.

"Now use Copycat." Abel said.

Riolu dropped boulders on top of Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Rest." Blaine said.

The large fire type began to sleep.

"Riolu use Force Palm." Abel said.

Riolu ran towards Magmortar with full speed and hit Magmortar with Force Palm.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Blaine said as his fire type woke up.

"Dodge it." Abel said.

* * *

"Wartortle." the water type said as it began to pay attention to the battle.

* * *

"Riolu use Copycat!" Abel shouted.

Riolu copied the powerful Fire Blast and hit Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Earthquake." Blaine said.

The ground shook as Earthquake ripped through the battlefield.

"Get up Riolu!" Abel shouted.

"Good job, now use Copycat." Abel commanded.

The ground shook once more as Riolu hit Magmortar with Earthquake.

"You're going to be a force to be feared once you enter the tournament." Blaine said.

"Thank you." Abel replied.

"You've earned this." Blaine said as he handed Abel a Volcano Badge.

"Awesome, I've only got one more badge to get!" Abel said with excitement.

"Now I have to get a Volcano Badge." Ashley said to herself.


	29. Viridian City Detour

"We'll see you in Viridian City." Abel and Andrew said to Ashley.

* * *

"So, I see you want a rematch." Blaine said.

"I would like a rematch." Ashley replied.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Blaine replied.

"I understand." Ashley replied as she headed to the Pokemon Center to rest.

* * *

"Your Pokemon are as healthy as ever." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Ashley said as she tried to return her Wartortle to its Pokeball.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" Ashley asked in frustration as she left to find Blaine.

"I see you're up early." Blaine said.

"I want to be able to get my Volcano Badge as soon as possible." Ashley replied.

"We'll have a one vs one rematch." Blaine said as he held a Pokeball.

"Magmortar go!" Blaine shouted as he sent out the fire type.

"Gyarados let's go..." Ashley said as she was interrupted by Wartortle.

"What do you want Wartortle?" Ashley asked.

Wartortle stood in front of Ashley.

"Do you want to battle?" Ashley asked.

The water type stepped toward Magmortar.

"Alright, Wartortle use Water Gun." Ashley said.

The water type spit a large stream of water at Magmortar that cooled it off.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Blaine said.

Magmortar unleashed the letter of fire.

"Wartortle, look out!" Ashley shouted.

Wartortle fell upside down and couldn't get up.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast, again." Blaine said.

The fire type hit Wartortle with another flaming attack.

"Wartortle use Water Gun." Ashley said.

The turtle began to spin around in its shell like a sprinkler.

"End this Magmortar with Hyper Beam." Blaine said.

Magmortar began to charge up the orange beam.

"Oh no." Ashley gasped.

Wartortle began to glow a bright white as it began to transform. In Wartortle's place was a large Blastoise.

"Awesome!" Ashley shouted.

Blastoise began to spin on its shell and a blue ring formed around it.

"It's Gyro Ball." Ashley gasped.

Blastoise spun around and hit Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Overheat." Blaine said.

The fire type shot a large flame at Blastoise.

"Take the damage." Ashley said.

Blastoise stood still and took the hit.

"Now use Hydro Pump." Ashley said.

Blastoise shot a powerful jet of water at Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Blaine said.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump." Ashley said.

The two powerful attacks collided and created steam. As the steam cleared Blastoise shot a jet of water to finish Magmortar off.

"It looks like you earned this." Blaine said as he handed Ashley a Volcano Badge.

"Thanks, I better get going." Ashley said as she headed towards the port.

* * *

"Abel? Andrew? I thought you guys were leaving." Ashley said.

"We were going to, but the boats are closed down because there are a lot of Sharpedo attacking the ships as they leave." Andrew replied.

"How are we going to leave for Viridian City? Ashley asked.

"I know I'm going to the new airport in town." Abel said.

"There is an airport here?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I saw it as we were walking here." Abel replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" Andrew asked.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ashley asked as they headed to the airport.

After, getting a ticket the Ketchum trio took a nap as they waited to arrive in Viridian.

"Hey, we're here." Abel said as he woke up.

"What's with all the people?" Ashley asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" a woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes asked.

"Know what?" Abel asked.

"About the Junior Cup. The former Pokemon league president decided to request that the Junior Cup be held in a different region every year." the woman replied.

"My daughter and I are going to enter the tournament. My husband would be here too but he's too busy with work." the woman added as she left to go to the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah, every trainer this side of Kanto, and then some, are here." a girl said.

"Daphne, long time no see." Ashley said.

"Wait, your mother brought you here?" Andrew asked.

"No, I came here because I heard that the Junior Cup would be held here. My mom came here for the same reason." Daphne explained.

"We haven't really every seen your mom." the woman you just talked to is my mom.

"Wow, we've never seen Dawn in person." Ashley said.

As the two girls began to chatter to each other, Andrew and Abel decided to sign up.

"We could use this as training." Abel and Andrew said.

"Well, I see you two made it all the way to Viridian City." a man said.

"Hey Max, how are you?" Abel asked.

"Good, my sister and I decided to enter the tournament." Max replied.

"Almost everyone and their brother is here." Andrew said.

"Yeah, I think May and her daughter are going to compete this year. I saw my rival and a few old friends. In a matter of fact, I believe my old friend Ash Ketchum is here." Max replied.

"Our dad is here?" Abel asked.

"Ash said that he finished the preparation for the Indigo Conference, and was asked to help out here. I heard he's supposed to speak." Max replied.

"Cool!" Andrew shouted.

"Attention everyone!" a man said over a microphone.

"I would like to announce the rules this year, the Junior Cup will be a double elimination this year. Substitutions are allowed. There will be full battles this year." the man said.

"And we would like to announce the prize of this year. One lucky winner will get to battle the Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum." the man added.

"I thought you had to go through the Indigo League first." Andrew said.

"Yes and no." Max replied.

"They hold events like this every year." Max added.

"Then I can't wait to win." Abel said.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"You know that I'm going to battle dad first." Andrew added.

"We'll see about that." Abel replied.

"You two are both wrong." Ashley said.

"We all know I'll battle dad first." Ashley teased.

The Ketchum trio began to bicker over who was the better trainer.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The conclusion of this story is drawing near, but don't worry I'll have a sequel. Please comment and review. Until next time, Swordsman4 Out! _


	30. Junior Cup Round One: Abel vs Paul

"Round one of the tournament is about to begin." a man said over the speaker.

"Awesome, I wonder who I'll be battling." Abel said.

"I agree." Andrew said.

"The computers will randomly select a match." the announcer said.

"Abel Ketchum will face off against Paul Silver." the announcer said.

"Paul Silver?!" Andrew and Ashley gasped.

"The match will be a two vs two battle." the announcer said.

The two trainers met at the arena.

"Ketchum, haven't heard that name for a while." Paul muttered.

"The computer has selected Abel to go first." the announcer said.

"Alright, Pichu I choose you!" Abel shouted.

Pichu leaped down onto the battlefield.

"Torterra stand by for battle." Paul said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pichu use Signal Beam." Abel said.

The yellow mouse shot a rainbow-colored beam at the giant grass type.

"Torterra take the hit." Paul said calmly.

The massive Pokemon stood still as the beam hit it.

"Now use Frenzy Plant." Paul ordered.

Torterra stomped the ground and giant roots sprung up from underground.

"Jump from root to root, Pichu." Abel said.

Pichu leaped over the first root and stood on top of it. Pichu timed his jumps as he leaped from root to root.

"Now jump up into the air and use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu's tail glowed white as it struck Torterra on the head with its tail.

"Torterra use Giga Drain." Paul said.

Torterra grabbed Pichu with green vine-like beams that drained its energy.

"Pichu use Toxic." Abel said.

Pichu spit a purple saliva on Torterra that poisoned it and caused it to drop Pichu.

"Torterra use Stone Edge." Paul said.

The large grass type threw giant stones at Pichu. One of the stones hit Pichu and flipped it over.

"Pichu pick up that rock fragment and throw it at Torterra with Fling." Abel said.

Pichu grabbed a rock chunk and twirled around. Pichu released the rock and it flew through the air at blinding speed until it hit Torterra.

"Torterra is unable to battle." the ref declared as the powerhouse fainted.

Paul gritted his teeth in rage as he had a flashback.

* * *

Fifteen years earlier

"Torterra use Stone Edge." Paul commanded.

"Charizard dodge it and grabbed the rock." Ash said as he smirked.

"What?!" Paul gasped.

"Seismic Toss." Ash said.

Charizard threw the rock back at Torterra and knocked it out.

* * *

"I can't believe I made the same mistake." Paul thought.

"Good job, Pichu." Abel said.

"Electivire, stand by for battle." Paul said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pichu use Signal Beam." Abel said.

Pichu fired another rainbow-colored beam.

"Electivire use Protect." Paul said.

"Now use Giga Impact." Paul said.

Electvire's body was covered in a purple energy as it slammed into Pichu.

"Pichu!" Abel shouted as his starter fainted.

"You fought well, get a good rest." Abel said.

"Riolu I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his newest Pokemon.

"Electivire use Thunderpunch." Paul said.

"Riolu use Counter." Abel said.

Electivire hit Riolu with an electrified fist as it was glowing red. The electric type collapsed.

"Get up, Electivire!" Paul shouted.

"Good, now use Earthquake." Paul commanded.

The ground began to shake as Electivire stomped.

"Riolu, you can win this. This is our battle!" Abel shouted.

The Emanation Pokemon pushed itself up right once more.

"Riolu give him a taste of his own medicine with Copycat." Abel said.

Riolu glowed a bright tan color as it stomped on the ground as it used Earthquake.

"Electivire use Hyper Beam." Paul said.

Electivire fired the powerful orange beam at Riolu.

"Riolu use Protect." Abel said.

"Now use Copycat." Abel commanded.

Riolu copied Hyper Beam and hit Electivire with the powerful attack.

"Electivire is unable to battle." Abel Ketchum is the winner.

"Electivire, return." Paul said.

"You fought well, but you can't let your guard down." Paul added as he began to walk away.

"Now wonder where Peter gets his personality." Abel muttered.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Andrew shouted.

"Yeah, you beat dad's rival in first try." Ashley said with excitement in her voice.

"I saw your match today, you're a better trainer then I was when I was that age." Ash said.

"I'm proud of you." a woman with red hair, sea-foam green eyes, and a yellow dress said.

"Mom?" Abel asked.

"I thought you were at the gym." Abel said.

"Well, being married to the Kanto champion has advantages." Misty chuckled.

"How he actually won remains a mystery." Misty joked.

"Don't start." Ash said to Misty.

"It will be interesting to see who battles next." Misty said.

"I hope I battle someone next." Ashley said.

"The next battle will be announced in an hour." the announcer said.

"I can hardly wait." Andrew said.

* * *

_Author's Note: Two chapters for the price of one. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Swordsman4 out!_


	31. Ashley vs Drew

"Attention, we are now going to see who will battle in the next round." the announcer said.

"Ashley Ketchum will be facing off against Drew Rose." the announcer said.

"This could get interesting." Ashley muttered.

"This battle will be a two vs two battle." the ref said.

"The computer will decide who will go first." the announcer said over the loudspeakers.

"Drew will attack first." the ref said.

"Roserade go!" Drew shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"It's time for my not so secret weapon, Ashley calls Blastoise." the trainer from Pallet Town said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Blast!" the large water type shouted as it looked around.

"Roserade use Solarbeam." Drew said.

Roserade began to glow as it charged the grass type attack.

"Freeze Roserade, with Blizzard." Ashley said.

Blastoise opened its mouth and unleashed an icy cold blast of snow. Roserade was frozen in a block of ice.

"Roserade break free." Drew said.

The Bouque Pokemon shook the ice off of itself.

"Blastoise finish this with Ice Beam." Ashley said.

Blastoise opened its mouth and fired a beam of sky blue ice.

"Roserade is unable to battle." the ref declared as the grass type fainted.

"Flygon let's go." Drew said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath." Drew said.

The Mystic Pokemon took a deep breath and blew a green beam at Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle." the ref declared as Blastoise fainted.

"You fought well, get some rest." Ashley said as she returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Ashley calls Gyarados." the trainer said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam." Ashley commanded.

"Dodge the attack." Drew said.

The orange beam flew through the air. Flygon barrel rolled through the air to dodge the beam.

"Flygon use Hyper Beam." Drew said.

As the dragon type twirled to avoid the attack it launched its own Hyper Beam.

"Shake it off, Gyarados." Ashley said.

"Now use Ice Beam." Ashley commanded.

Gyarados fired a bolt of ice at Flygon.

"Flygon is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Ashley Ketchum wins the match." the ref declared.

"You Ketchums are pathetic. Abel beats my father and you beat a coordinator." Peter sneered.

"Peter, you should know pathetic. Like father, like son." Ashley replied.

"Tell us when you beat a decent trainer. You won't even battle me or my brothers. But I know why, you're scared you'll lose to us." Ashley added as she walked away.

"All talk and no-show, I wouldn't expect anything else from a Ketchum." Peter muttered.

* * *

"You did great out there." Abel said.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see who our next opponents are." Ashley replied.

Ash's phone began to ring.

"Hello." Ash said as he answered it.

"I see, I'll take care of it." Ash said as he hung up.

"I sorry, I have to go. There's an emergency at the Viridian City Pokemon league office." Ash said.

"Bye, dad." Abel, Ashley, and Andrew said.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry about this short chapter. Please Review._

_Ps: I have released a companion fanfic for this. Pokemon: A Champion's Work._

_It's this story in Ash Ketchum's POV, thus explaining the sudden disappearances._

_Swordsman4 out! _


	32. The More Things Change: Oak vs Ketchum

"I can't believe how many people have been eliminated." Ashley said.

"Yeah, I haven't even battled yet." Andrew replied.

"I think you'll be getting a match sometime today." Abel said.

"I hope so." Andrew replied.

"Attention trainers, the computer will now decide the next match." the announcer said over the microphone.

The large scoreboard lit up as the computer randomly selected two trainers.

"Andrew Ketchum will be battling Jerry Oak!" the announcer said as the speakers echoed through the stadium.

"This will be interesting." Andrew muttered as he walked toward one of the stadium battlefields.

"Abel might be my rival, but I can't beat you too." Jerry said.

"We'll just see about that." Andrew replied.

"The computer will now decide who will attack first." the announcer said.

"Jerry Oak will attack first." the announcer said.

"Each trainer will use three Pokemon." the ref told the trainers.

"Nidoking go!" Jerry shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Marshtomp I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Nidoking use Focus Blast." Jerry said.

The large poison type threw a ball of blue energy at Marshtomp and it exploded on impact.

"Marshtomp, are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Marsh." the Pokemon said.

"Okay, Marshtomp use Water Gun." Andrew said.

Marshtomp spit a stream of water from its mouth at Nidoking.

"Nidoking use Poison Jab." Jerry commanded.

The large poison type hit Marshtomp with a glowing purple fist. Marshtomp began to glow purple from poison.

"Marshtomp can't hang on much longer." Andrew thought.

"Marshtomp use Hydro Pump." Andrew commanded.

The water type spit a jet of water at Nidoking that pushed it backwards.

"Nidoking, finish this with Venoshock." Jerry said.

The poison type hit Marshtomp with a strange green acid.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle." the ref said.

"You should call the match, Andrew, we don't want your Pokemon to get hurt." Jerry said.

"I have strong Pokemon too." Andrew replied as he held a Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur I choose you." Andrew said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf." Andrew commanded.

The grass type threw several dozen leaves at Nidoking.

"Nidoking use Flamthrower." Jerry said.

Nidoking hit Bulbasaur with a blast of hot flames.

"Bulbasaur, are you okay?" Andrew asked as the grass type fell down.

"Bulb!" the grass type shouted as it jumped to its feet.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip." Andrew said.

Bulbasaur quickly excuted the attack and tied up Nidoking.

"Nidoking use Sunny Day." Jerry commanded.

The light from outside the stadium glowed through the roof windows.

"Bulbasaur use Solarbeam." Andrew said.

The sun instantly charged up Bulbasaur's Solarbeam. The bright white beam surrounded Nidoking and caused it to faint.

"Nidoking is unable to battle!" the ref declared.

"Fine, there's plenty more where that came from." Jerry said.

"Go Kadabra!" Jerry shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Kadabra use Psybeam." Jerry said.

Kadabra's eyes glowed red as it fired a beam of purple light at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle." Andrew said.

Bulbasaur leaped on Kadabra.

"Throw him off with Psychic." Jerry said.

Kadabra threw Bulbasaur into the stadium wall with the powerful attack.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Give up, you should be proud. No one has ever beaten my Nidoking. My Pokemon are too powerful to beat." Jerry said as he smiled.

"I've come this far, now I'll see what my team can really do!" Andrew shouted.

"Suit yourself." Jerry replied.

"Charizard I choose you." Andrew's voice echoed through the stadium.

"Kadabra use Psybeam." Jerry said.

"Dodge it, Charizard. Now, burn Kadabra to a crisp with Flamethrower." Andrew commanded.

As the purple beam floated through the air, Charizard took flight to avoid the beam. As it flew around it spit flames that heated swallowed Kadabra. As the fire surrounding Kadabra cleared it showed that Kadabra had fainted.

"It looks like you have a pretty strong Charizard, however my starter is just as strong." Jerry said as he threw a Pokeball onto the field.

* * *

"It looks like Andrew has raised his Pokemon well." Misty said.

"Did he have trouble with his Charmander?" Misty asked.

"No, why?" Ashley asked.

"Your father had trouble controlling his Charmander once it evolved, being that you three are unexperienced I figured you'd have the same problem." Misty replied.

"Funny, we haven't had that type of trouble." Abel said.

"Well, Blastoise has started to listen to me. I think." Ashley said.

* * *

"Venusaur use Solarbeam." Jerry commanded.

"Charizard use Overheat." Andrew said.

The sun boosted the power of the attacks as they clashed at the middle of the field and exploded.

* * *

_Author's Note: Pokemon: The Next Generation is now at 3000+ views. I want to thank the people who have read my fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time, Swordsman4 Out!_


	33. Sabotage

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

The flames cut through the smoke and hit Venusaur.

"Venusaur use Frenzy Plant." Jerry said.

Brown vines strung up from the ground and slammed into Charizard. The vines pinned the fire type to the ground.

"Finish this with Hyper Beam." Jerry commanded as he smirked.

"Charizard use Flamethrower to burn break free." Andrew said.

The vines burst into flames and the dragon broke free.

"Dodge the attack, Charizard." Andrew said.

The fire type flew up in the air to avoid the orange beam.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

"Take the hit, Venusaur." Jerry said.

"Now use Solarbeam." Jerry commanded.

"Hit Venusaur with Fire Blast." Andrew said.

As the bright white beam charged up, Charizard hit Venusaur with the devastating super effective attack.

"That should be the match." Andrew thought as he saw the massive grass type collapse.

"Get up, Venusaur!" Jerry shouted.

The grass type stood on its feet again and glared at Charizard.

"Venusaur use Worry Seed." Jerry said.

Venusaur threw a seed at Charizard that disabled its Blaze ability.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

The dragon spit scorching flames at Venusaur.

"Wow, I can feel the heat of the flames from all the way over here." Jerry said.

"Finish off Charizard by shutting its mouth with Vine Whip and then use Frenzy Plant." Jerry commanded.

"Charizard use Strength." Andrew said.

As Venusaur tied its mouth shut, Charizard grabbed the vines and flipped the grass type on its back.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Andrew shouted.

The dragon hit Venusaur with more flames.

"Venusaur flip yourself over and use Solarbeam." Jerry said.

* * *

"It is time for Team Rocket to come out of hiding." Giovanni told his troops.

"Yes, sir." a grunt said as he saluted.

"Ketchum is going to have a lovely surprise." Giovanni muttered.

"Shall we ready the device?" Domino asked.

"Not yet, we need a certain power source." Giovanni replied.

* * *

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Andrew said as the power to the stadium went out.

The flames hit Venusaur and knocked it out.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"We don't know." the refs said.

* * *

"Keep the children occupied." Giovanni said to Jonathan and Jordan.

"My teams will keep Ash and the other parents busy." Giovanni added.

"Our sabotage mission is a success." Domino said.

"Good, let us gain full control over the world." Giovanni said.

"Shall I give the order?" Domino asked.

"Our new recruits will help take the gym base back." Giovanni replied as he chuckled.

"Ash Ketchum, you have opened a can of worms that will be your downfall." Giovanni said as he laughed.

* * *

"Let's go see what's going on." Abel said as he ran outside.

"Hello!" Jordan said as she fired a net at Pichu.

"We'll take your Pokemon for you." Jonathan said as a large chopper hovered in the air.

"Not so fast!" Misty shouted.

"What is an old women like you going to do to us?" Jordan asked.

"I might be 'old' but I still can beat Team Rocket." Misty replied as she threw a Pokeball.

"Corphish!" the water type shouted.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam." Misty said.

The crab started to fire a steam of bubbles at the chopper.

"Sorry, that won't work." Jonathan taunted.

"If you want Pichu back you better catch us." Jordan said the Team Rocket children inflated a balloon and split up.

"I'll chase that balloon." Misty said as she pointed at the balloon with Jordan in it.

"Alright, we'll chase the chopper." Ashley replied.

* * *

"The plan is working." Jordan said.

"Good, keep them away from the gym." Giovanni said.

* * *

The criminal leader approached the Viridian City Gym and opened the door.

"What?!" Giovanni gasped as a man with black hair, brown eyes, and a blue and white sweatshirt stood in front of him.

"Gio, long time no see." the man chuckled as his Pikachu stood beside him.

"How could you have known?" Giovanni asked.

"Samuel launched an investigation into the destruction of dams in Johto. Turns out Team Rocket was testing their new tectonic bombs near the dams. And I knew where you were headed." Ash said.

"You should really check your pockets." Ash added.

The gang leader took a tracking chip out of his pocket.

"How?" Giovanni asked.

"You didn't think I only threw a Pokeball at you when my son found your lab." Ash replied.

"It doesn't matter, Team Rocket will rule the world and you cannot stop us." Giovanni said as he threw a Pokeball.

An Ariados spit webs around Ash and Pikachu to immobilize them.

"Once my grunts bring me back Ho-Oh we will burn down every town that refuses to obey me. And once my scouts bring back Celebi, Team Rocket will make history, literally." Giovanni said.

"You are willing to threaten hundreds of innocent lives?" Ash asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"And I thought your plan fifteen years ago was loopy." Ash taunted.

"You will see our victory and Team Rocket will rule the world. If only you had joined me." Giovanni said.

"You threatened Misty twice, you really thought I'd join you?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but it's too late." Giovanni said as he saw the legendary bird arrive in a cage.

"Let us go!" the Ketchum trio shouted as they were carried into the gym.

"Let me go!" Misty shouted as she tried to kick a grunt.

"I wanted the Ketchum family here so they could see that they failed!" Giovanni shouted.

"Let my family go or I will make sure this will be your final plan." Ash threatened.

"Make me." Giovanni replied.


	34. Countdown

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." Giovanni said as he typed in a few codes on his computers.

"Self-destruct mode activated!" the speakers buzzed.

"You know what's best about these new explosives Team Rocket has created?" Giovanni asked.

"Do you really think I care?" Ash asked.

He wouldn't have been so kind if his family wasn't in the lair with him.

"Only the people in the lab will perish, the gym will remain intact." Giovanni said.

"Goodbye, Ash Ketchum." Giovanni said as he left with his Team Rocket squad.

Ash gritted his teeth as the crime boss left the lair in an elevator.

"Self-destruct in five minutes!" the speakers echoed.

"Your father and I want you to know we love you." Misty said.

"Quit talking like that, we aren't dead." Ash said as he squirmed out of the sticky webs.

"Sceptile, I choose you." Ash said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Sceptile, cut everyone free from the ropes." Ash commanded.

The grass type cut all the ropes with Leaf Blade. After Sceptile cut the ropes, Ash returned the grass type to its Pokeball.

"Ash, I saw a door over there." Misty said.

"I don't know which door is which. I've never infiltrated Giovanni's underground lair before." Ash said as he tried to open a door.

"These doors won't open." Misty said as she pushed against the door.

"Three minutes." the speakers chimed.

Ash tried to pull the door open.

"It won't budge." Ash groaned as he tried to open the door every way he knew how.

"Two minutes." the alarm chimed.

"Misty calls Gyarados!" the gym leader shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam on the door." Misty commanded.

The sea serpent fired a powerful Hyper Beam at the door. The orange beam hit the door, but bounced off.

"It didn't work?!" Ash gasped as he began to panic.

"Why won't the attacks work?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know!" Ash shouted as he leaned his weight against another door.

"Let's try the elevator!" Andrew hollered.

Andrew pressed the button only for it to ask for a password input.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Abel asked.

"We don't know." Misty replied.

"Charizard, I need your help!" ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn." Ash commanded.

Charizard hit the door with powerful flames. The metal door began to glow a bright orange.

"Heracross, let's go!" Ash shouted as he sent out the bug type.

"Use Megahorn." Ash commanded.

The bug type rammed into the door and shattered it.

"Perfect, thanks you guys." Ash said as he returned them to their Pokeballs.

"Pika!" the mouse shouted as it saw a group of Magnemite charging towards the group.

"Of course Giovanni would have Pokemon immune to sound wave based explosives attack us." Ash groaned.

"One minute." the alarm sounded.

"The Magnemite are trying to stop us!" Ash shouted as the Pokemon tried to hit the Ketchums with Thunderbolt.

"Fifty seconds." the alarm buzzed.

"You guys leave without me!" Ash demanded as he kissed Misty on the lips, handed her Pikachu, and sprinted down the stairs.

"Ash wait!" Misty shouted but turned to see her children.

"Let's go!" Misty shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"But what about dad?" Ashley asked.

"We have to get out of here." Misty replied as she was trying to hide her emotions.

Misty and the children escaped out the door. Misty was the last person out as she heard the alarm shout "Five seconds".

"Ash." Misty muttered as a tear fell down her cheek as she began to think about the adventures she had with Ash.

"He has to be okay." Andrew said.

"Don't you get it, dad's gone! There's no way he could have survive!" Ashley snapped.

"I refuse to believe dad's gone." Abel said.

* * *

"The bomb detonated and the scanners report no signs of life beside the Magnemite." Domino said.

"Finally." Giovanni said as he laughed as the chopper faded into the sunset.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, Please review._

_Swordsman4 Out! _


	35. Justice

"The chopper is low on fuel, I don't think we can fly any further than a mile." Domino said.

"Then we'll return to Viridian City to refuel, there is to much chaos in Viridian for us to be arrested." Giovanni replied as the helicopter turned around.

* * *

"What's with the police?" Abel asked as he pointed at the gym.

"You three stay here, I'm going to see if Ash is still alive." Misty told her children.

"Sorry, ma'am we can't let you through here. One of our detectives is investigating the reason behind undeground tremors." a cop told Misty.

"I know the reason." Misty replied.

"Sorry, but we cannot comment on the matter until further investigation." the cop said.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Abel asked.

"Mom told us to wait here." Ashley replied.

"I'm not staying put, I'm going to find dad." Andrew said confidently.

"You're not going to find him alive, not even dad could have escaped that building." Ashley said.

"Pika." Ash's starter groaned.

"Hey, check that out!" Abel shouted as he pointed to a man in a black overcoat.

"Pichu!" Abel's partner squeaked.

"Andrew, that's the guy we met in the underground base." Abel said as he watched the man walk into a crowd of people.

"We have to follow him." Andrew replied as he stood up.

"Wait up you guys!" Ashley shouted as she chased after the boys.

The Ketchum siblings followed the man and watched him enter a restaurant.

"We have to tell mom and the police." Andrew said as the trio ran off.

* * *

"Mom!" Ashley shouted to get Misty's attention.

"He's back!" Andrew shouted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who is back?" Misty asked.

"The guy we met in the lab." Abel replied.

"Giovanni?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, he's in town, follow us!" Ashley yelled as she led the way.

* * *

"The chopper has been refueled." Domino said.

"It's time for us to leave." Giovanni said as they headed back to the chopper.

"Hold it right there!" Misty shouted.

"I see the you Ketchum rats survived my bomb. A shame you won't survive this." Giovanni said as he sent out a Hydreigon.

"Use Hyper Beam to rid of these pests." Giovanni commanded.

The large dragon charged a large orange beam.

"Get out-of-the-way!" Misty shouted as she pushed the kids out-of-the-way.

Misty closed her eyes as she expected the attack to hit her.

"What?" she asked as she opened her eyes and saw a Gabite use Protect.

Giovanni and the rest of the Rockets boarded their chopper.

"Farewell." Giovanni said as he waved.

"Pikachu use Thunder." a familiar voice echoed through the air.

"Pikachu!" the mouse shouted as it fired a large bolt of lightning that disabled Team Rocket's helicopter and it crashed.

"It can't be, you're supposed to be dead!" Giovanni gasped as he saw the trainer that ordered the command.

"Dad, you're alive?" Ashley asked as she hugged her father.

"I knew you were alive." Abel and Andrew said.

"Mark my words Ash Ketchum, I will get my revenge." Giovanni hissed as the police arrived and took him away.

"I've heard that one before." Ash replied mockingly.

"Ash Ketchum, you had me worried sick." Misty scolded.

"Hey, it's not my fault I couldn't explain my plan before a minute expired." Ash replied.

"You should be happy I missed you." Misty joked as she kissed her husband.

"We should see if the tournament is starting up again." Ash said as the family began to return to the town.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review._

_Swordsman4 out! _


	36. Rivals' Return

"I'm sorry, may I help you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We were wondering if the Junior Cup was resumed." Misty and Ash replied.

"I'm sorry, the league won't resume the tournament until an investigation is launched to find out the reason the power went out in the stadium. They say that the power still won't start up again." Officer Jenny said.

"Is the gym open?" Abel asked.

"No, the gym is being searched for evidence for the court case against Giovanni." Officer Jenny replied.

"This is exactly what I warned Samuel about." Ash groaned.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"Your dad and I have to attend an emergency league meeting to discuss the gym badge situation. We'll be back in about an hour or two." Misty replied.

"Looks like we have some free time." Andrew said.

"Hey, my Pokemon egg is hatching!" Ashley shouted as a white flashing light was emitted from her backpack.

"I've never seen that Pokemon." Abel said as he scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokemon, Buizel spins its tails like a boat's propeller." the Pokedex said.

"That's cool." Andrew said.

"I don't know about you, but Pichu and I are going to get something to eat before we go looking for Pokemon." Abel said.

As Abel headed towards a restaurant a man stopped him.

"I want to congratulate you on your win, I underestimated you." a man with purple hair, black eyes, a pair of black dress pants, and a navy blue vest said.

"Thanks, but do I know you?" Abel asked.

"The name's Paul." the man replied as he walked down the road.

"Strange, dad always told me he was cold, indifferent, and angry." Abel thought as he opened a door.

"Hello, Abel. Long time no see." Daphne said.

"Hello, Daphne. I'm surprised you're still in town." Abel replied.

"They say, after the Indigo Plateau tournament the Junior Cup will resume." Daphne said.

"I still haven't heard anything about the gym." Abel said.

"Don't worry, your dad will probably know about that." Daphne replied.

"Wow, Abel. When in the world did you arrive here?" Ben asked.

"I've been here, I was in the Junior Cup." Abel replied.

"You were?!" Ben gasped.

"Yes, you didn't see me?" Abel asked.

"I never would have guessed, by the way, who was that guy you were talking to?" Ben asked.

"He said his name was Paul. I battled him in the first round." Abel replied.

"P...P...Paul!" Ben squealed.

"Some people have only heard of him." Ben added.

"Abel beat him in the first round." Daphne said.

"Wow, he only loses to people he underestimates or trainers that are really good." Ben replied.

"And being a rookie trainer, he underestimated you!" Ben shouted.

"Are you going to keep squealing like a fan girl?" Daphne asked.

"If you keep criticizing me like that I'm going to fine you." Ben said.

Abel bought a sandwich and continued to talk.

"Hey, Abel we never finished our battle." Daphne said as the three children walked outside.

"Woah, if anyone is battling Abel it's going to be his rival." Ben said as he pointed at himself.

"We could have a double battle." Abel said.

"We would need another trainer." Ben replied.

"Another trainer, like me." Jerry said as he approached the group.

"Who is on what team?" Abel asked.

"Well, I want a battle with my rival. Daphne and Abel vs Ben and I." Jerry suggested.

"That's fine with me." Daphne said.

"Why not." Abel said.

"Pichu I choose you." Abel said.

"Chimchar let's go." Daphne said as she sent out her fire type.

"Staraptor, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Ben shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Go Golem!" Jerry shouted as he sent out his rock type.

"Let the battle begin. Pichu use Thunderbolt." Abel said.

"Staraptor dodge it and use Quick Attack." Ben said.

Before Pichu could react Staraptor hit it with Quick Attack.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower on Staraptor." Daphne commanded.

The fire type spit a beam of flames at the flying type.

"Earthquake." Jerry said.

The ground began to tremble underneath Pichu and Chimchar.

"Pichu jump up and use Iron Tail on Golem." Abel said.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu!" the mouse squeaked as it leaped up and struck Golem on the head with its tail.

"Chimchar use Fire Pledge." Daphne said.

The fire type hit the ground and Staraptor and Golem were engulfed in a circle of flames.

"Golem use Hyper Beam." Jerry said.

"Staraptor use Hyper Beam." Ben said.

The two Pokemon fired a Hyper Beam attack and it combined creating a giant orange beam that hit Pichu and Chimchar.

"Get up, Pichu!" Abel shouted.

"You can win this, Chimchar." Daphne shouted.

"Pichu use Grass Knot." Abel said.

Pichu's eyes glowed green as he set up Grass Knot.

"Now Golem can't dodge an attack without tripping." Abel thought.

"Chimchar use Assist." Daphne said.

Chimchar's paw glowed white as it copied Ice Beam and froze Staraptor.

"One down and one to go." Abel said.

"Golem use Sandstorm." Jerry commanded.

Sand started to blow around.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

"Chimchar use Assist." Daphne said.

Pichu struck Golem with its tail and Chimchar hit Golem with Water Gun.

"It looks like we won." Abel said as he hi-fived Daphne.

"You guys have some strong Pokemon." Abel said.

Abel looked at his watch.

"I better get going, my siblings and I are going to look for Pokemon." Abel said as he ran off.

* * *

_Author's Note: More of a filler chapter. I may write another chapter today. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. _

Stay Classy, Swordsman4 out!


	37. Seven is the Number

"What took you so long?" Ashley asked as she saw Abel sprinting towards her.

"I lost track of time." Abel replied.

"Did you find any Pokemon?" Abel asked.

"We couldn't catch anything." Ashley replied.

"Dad said he'd be able to tell us about the Pokemon league in a few minutes." Andrew said as the trio headed towards the hotel.

"Dad, what happened?" Ashley asked.

"It looks like the league only will have seven badges this year." Ash replied.

"Why will there only be a seven badge requirement?" Abel asked.

"Because the Veridian City Gym doesn't have a permanent gym leader, and the gym will close until they run an investigation." Ash answered.

"It looks like we can head to the Indigo Plateau immediately!" Ashley said with excitement.

"Your mom and I are going to take care of a few things here. After that we're headed to the tournament." Ash said.

"Bye, Dad!" the trio shouted as they headed off again.

* * *

"I can't believe our Kanto journey is almost over." Ashley said.

"I know it seems like it was yesterday when we got our starters." Abel added.

"Have you guys decided where you're headed next?" Andrew asked.

"Not really." Ashley replied.

"I have, I'm going to travel to Johto." Abel said.

"Have you decided where you are going?" Ashley asked Andrew.

"I thought I'd head over to the Battle Frontier." Andrew answered.

"Cool, but I guess we'll be traveling solo." Abel sighed.

"We'll see each other when we return home." Andrew replied.

"I guess, it'll take some getting used to." Abel said.

"Hello, children!" Jordan shouted.

"Oh no, not you two again." Ashley groaned as the two junior Team Rocket agents returned.

"Beedrill let's go!" Jonathan shouted as he sent out the bug type.

"Is th-that a b-b-bu-bug?!" Ashley screeched as she hid behind a tree.

"I see that the twerpette is afraid of bugs." Jordan laughed.

"After that fake Ariados prank we pulled on Ashley she has feared bugs ever since." Andrew explained as he chuckled.

"Butterfree, get them!" Jordan shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt!" Abel commanded.

The mouse fired a powerful lightning bolt at the Team Rocket troublemakers.

"Run!" Jordan shouted as she sprinted away from the lightning blast.

The two children ran into each other and were electrocuted by the bolt of lightning.

"Looks like those two have been taken care of." Andrew said.

"Let's go!" Abel shouted as he ran down the trail.

"Abel! Andrew!" a young man with glasses shouted.

"Max, what's up?!" Andrew asked.

"I'm just finding more Pokemon so I can create a powerful new attack." the trainer replied.

"My Gallade and I are headed to the Indigo Plateau because the Junior Cup is canceled." Max added.

"Cool. We're headed there too." Abel said.

"Yeah." Ashley said as she came back out from behind the tree.

Andrew's stomach began to growl.

"I told you should have eaten before we left town. Now we'll have to stop." Ashley chided.

"You aren't my mother." Andrew replied as he stuck out his tongue.

"Why you little creep!" Ashley shouted as she started to bicker with Andrew.

"Gotta love sibling rivalry." Max chuckled as he remembered the days he traveled with Ash, Brock, and May.

"Alright you three, we'll stop here and eat." Max said.

"Hey, where's Abel?" Max asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abel was peddling down the road on his bike.

"While those two bicker I'll be entered in the Indigo league tournament." Abel muttered.

Abel almost ran into Gary on his bike but swerved to the side at the last second.

"Abel, just the boy I wanted to see." Gary said.

"Yes, Professor." Abel said as he got up.

"I see you're the only trainer in your family not to have a water type." Gary said.

"Yeah, I can't manage to catch any." Abel replied.

"Ash told me I could find you somewhere between Viridian and the Indigo Plateau." Gary said.

"Is there anything you need?" Abel asked.

"Yes, Professor Elm sent me this Totodile so I could study Johto starters. The thing is, it is very hyperactive and it's making a mess in the lab. I was wondering if you could take care of it for me while I clean up the lab." Gary said.

"Sure." Abel replied.

"Thanks, Abel. You're really helping me out." Gary said as he walked down the road.

* * *

"Are we satisfied now?" Max asked.

"Yep." the two trainers replied as they finished off their bowl of soup.

"Good." Max said.

"Looks like all that time watching Brock cook paid off." Andrew said.

"It has advantages." Max replied as the three trainers headed to the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been very busy. Hope you enjoy. Please comment._

_Swordsman4 Out!_


	38. Let the Battles Begin!

"Finally!" Abel shouted as he looked around.

"Pichu!" the mouse squeaked as he stared at the buildings.

"Good morning, sir." Abel said.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" a man asked.

"I was wondering when sign-ups for the Indigo league tournament are." Abel replied.

"You can sign up right here." the man replied.

"Thanks." Abel said.

"Name please." the man said.

"Abel, Abel Ketchum." the young trainer said.

"Ketchum...hmmmm?" the man paused.

"Where have I heard that name?" the man wondered as he watched the child run off.

"Oh well." he said as he returned his focus to working.

* * *

"Hey, we're almost there." Ashley said as she ran through a stream.

"You could have walked over this bridge instead." Andrew said as he ran across the wooden bridge.

"Hello, name please." a man said.

"Ashley Ketchum." the trainer replied with a smile.

"Okay, name please." the man said to a tall boy behind her.

"Andrew Ketchum." he replied.

"We better get our hotel rooms." Ashley said.

"Am I the only person who am wondering where Abel is?" Andrew asked.

"That's a good question." Ashley replied as she looked around.

"What took you two so long?" Abel asked.

"How did you get here first?!" Ashley asked.

"I left as you two were bickering." Abel replied.

"Do you know when the tournament is starting?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure." Abel replied.

"I wonder if anyone knows when the tournament starts?" Andrew muttered.

"Uh, you two realize they have a sign over there right?" Ashley asked as she pointed at a large bulletin board sign.

"Awesome, the first round starts tonight!" Andrew shouted as he fist pumped.

"Can you believe dad was here fifteen years ago?" Abel asked.

"Hardly, I hope we have similar success." Ashley said.

"Good luck." Andrew said to his siblings.

"Good luck to you too." Ashley and Abel said.

"You know we won't go easy on you if we face you." Ashley and Abel said.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." Andrew said.

"Attention, the Kanto champion has arrived. Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum has an announcement for this years contestants." Samuel Oak said over the loudspeakers.

"We have to listen to dad's speech in the stadium." Andrew said.

"Yeah, it won't be the same any other way." Abel replied as they bolted off into the stadium.

"What a waste of time. We all know Ash only won by luck." Peter sneered with an arrogant grin.

"That's more than you'll ever win." Ashley replied bitterly.

"We'll see about that after I defeat you and your siblings." Peter said as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" a young teen with indigo hair asked.

"Nobody knows." Ashley replied.

"Sorry, the names Josh." the teen said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ashley." the trainer from Pallet replied as she shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you at any gyms." Ashley said.

"Well, I was a little behind. Between my siblings annoying me, and my parents wanting me to help them with their...I'm sorry, I am probably boring you." Josh said.

"No, not at all." Ashley said.

"When did you leave home to travel?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I was going to leave when I was ten but my parents were over protective. They told me I could get trapped in gangs. I left this year, mainly because my parents were fighting again. They wanted me to find my siblings, we haven't seen them in months." Josh said.

"I wish I knew what they looked like so I could help you." Ashley replied.

"There names are Jordan and Jonathan, they never get along and they are quite the troublemakers." Josh said.

"I don't think I've seen them." Ashley said.

"Oh well. It was nice meeting you." Josh said as he walked into the stadium.

* * *

"Hello, I am Ash Ketchum and this is the script I was supposed to read." the Kanto Champion said as he held up a paper and tossed it aside.

"Thousands of trainers have arrived to claim Indigo Champion, you have all trained your Pokemon well to make it here. I will be looking forward to seeing such talented trainers battle today. No matter what the outcome is you should hold your head up high today. There is no shame in losing if you tried your best. If you can't accept losing, you can't win. I lost many tournaments, but I learned from my mistakes. I wish you all good luck in your journeys and battles today. Let the battles begin." Ash said.

The crowd began to cheer as Ash stepped off the stage.

"The only reason you battle is to win. What an idiot." Peter said.

"Hey!" Abel hissed.

"My dad knows what he's doing. We Ketchums are better than you could ever be." Andrew sneered.

"Dream on." Peter muttered as he walked away.

"I'll show him." Andrew said as he watched the arrogant trainer leave the room.

"Round one will be announced in three minutes." Samuel Oak said over a microphone.

"This is the day we waited for, Pichu." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the mouse squeaked.

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't own the Vince Lombardi quote: If you can't accept losing, you can't win. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review. Swordsman4 Out!_


	39. Indigo League Round One

"Abel Ketchum will battle Jerry Oak." Samuel said.

"This match will be a three vs three battle." the ref said.

"You're going down, Abel." Jerry said as he smirked.

"Pansear let's go!" Jerry shouted.

"How did you get a Pokemon from Unova?!" Abel asked.

"I'm the son of a professor and I get around." Jerry replied.

"Totodile I choose you!" Abel shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Dile!" the water type shouted as it stared at Pansear.

"Jerry will attack first." the ref said as the computer selected Jerry to attack first.

"Pansear use Solarbeam." Jerry commanded.

The fire type started to use the lights as extra fuel for the attack to charge quicker.

"Totodile use Water Gun." Abel said.

The water type drenched Pansear with a stream of water. As Totodile hit Pansear, the fire type unleashed Solarbeam. The bright yellow beam engulfed Totodile and knocked it backwards.

"Totodile use Bite." Abel said.

The water type bit down on Pansear's tail.

* * *

"Wow, I have a feeling this is going to be a close match." a teenage boy with lavender hair, a blue jacket, black jeans, and a blue shirt said to Ashley and Andrew.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"The name's Percy." the teen replied.

"My brother and I entered the Indigo league. You probably won't get along with my brother, no one does." Percy added.

"I'm Andrew and this is my sister Ashley." Andrew said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, people often think my brother and I aren't related because of our personalities." Percy said.

"Your brother can't be that bad." Ashley said.

"You haven't met him, have you?" Percy asked.

"Who is your brother?" Andrew asked.

"People usually flee at the mention of my little brother's name." Percy said.

"His name is Peter. Peter Silver." Percy revealed.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ashley shouted.

"You're nothing like him!" Andrew gasped.

"My little brother became very bitter after a loss to a rookie trainer, and has never been the same since. And it didn't help when he saw our dad's tapes of the Sinnoh league. He became power mad." Percy sighed.

"Is that why he belittles everyone?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure. He won't talk to me." Percy replied.

* * *

"Throw Totodile off with Iron Tail." Jerry commanded.

Pansear's tail began to glow a bright white as it slammed Totodile on the ground.

"Totodile use Water Gun." Abel said.

The Big Jaw Pokemon unleashed a large stream of water that pushed Pansear backwards.

"Pansear use Flamethrower." Jerry said.

Orange flames began to lick at Totodile. The water type began to glow a bright blue as the flames died.

"Totodile use Water Gun." Abel said.

"Dile!" Totodile shouted as it spit a stream of water.

"Pansear dodge the attack, now use Iron Tail." Jerry commanded.

Pansear leaped over the water and hit Totodile.

"Totodile is unable to battle." the ref said.

"That's one down." Jerry said.

"I'm not done yet!" Abel shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Riolu use Force Palm." Abel said.

Riolu charged Pansear an struck it with its palm.

"Pansear is unable to battle." the ref declared as Pansear fainted.

"Toxicroak finish off Riolu." Jerry said as he threw a Pokeball.

* * *

"It's strange that someone send a Toxicroak to battle Riolu." Percy said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"If Riolu evolves it would be immune to poison type attacks, and Riolu can use Copycat to use your own attacks against you." Percy replied.

"Jerry will have to be careful what attacks he has Toxicroak use." Andrew said.

"Yep, it really gives trainers too much to think about." Percy said.

* * *

"Toxicroak use Mud Bomb." Jerry said.

The poison type spit out balls of mud at Riolu.

"Riolu use Copycat." Abel said.

Riolu glowed brown as he copied the move.

"Toxicroak use Earthquake." Jerry said.

The poison type stomped on the ground and the ground began to tremor.

"Riolu use Copycat." Abel said.

"Toxicroak use Focus Blast!" Jerry shouted.

Riolu copied Earthquake as Focus Blast missed Riolu.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle." the ref declared.

"Venusaur let's go!" Jerry shouted.

"Venusaur use Frenzy Plant." Jerry commanded.

The grass type's eyes glowed green as it rose roots from the ground. The roots crushed Riolu and knocked him out.

"Riolu is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Pidgey I choose you!" Abel shouted as he tossed a Pokeball.

"Pidgey use Rain Dance." Abel said.

The sprinklers on the ceiling turned on and began to spray water onto the field.

"Venusaur use Solarbeam." Jerry said.

"Pidgey use Hurricane." Abel said.

As Venusaur's attack was charging, Pidgey whipped up powerful winds.

"Venusaur use Razor Lear to knock Pidgey out of the air." Jerry said.

"Dodge it, now use Wing Attack." Abel said.

Pidgey struck Venusaur with its wing as it dove downward.

"Venusaur use Energy Ball." Jerry said.

The green ball hit Pidgey as it flew past Venusaur.

"Pidgey, are you okay?!" Abel asked.

"Pidgey!" the bird shouted as it flew up in the air again.

"Hey, the sprinklers shut off." Jerry said.

"Venusaur use Solarbeam." Jerry commanded.

"Pidgey use Heat Wave." Abel commanded.

Venusaur fired the yellow beam at Pidgey as Pidgey unleashed Heat Wave.

"Come on Pidgey, get up!" Abel shouted.

"Venusaur, get up!" Jerry shouted.

Both Pokemon fainted and collapsed.

"It's a tie." the ref said.

Another ref walked over to tell the other ref something.

"After replay it has been decided that Abel Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner." a ref said as the video scoreboard showed the replay.

"Good match." Jerry said.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Abel said as he watched his rival leave.

* * *

"Another match where you Ketchums got lucky." Peter sneered.

"We'll see about that." Andrew said.

"Yes we will." Peter replied bitterly.

"What did he mean by that?" Andrew asked.

"And the next match will be between Andrew Ketchum and Peter Silver." Samuel said as the loudspeakers echoed through the stadium.

"That's what he meant." Ashley said.

* * *

_Author's Note: One match down. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review. Swordsman 4 out!_


	40. Rising Rivals

"Andrew will attack first according to the computer. This will be a three vs three battle." the ref said.

"Fine." Peter said.

"Charizard I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he sent out his powerhouse.

"It's a shame to see such a powerful Pokemon wasted on a pathetic trainer." Peter sneered as he tossed a Pokeball.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon." Peter commanded.

The penguin threw a large glowing orb of water at Charizard that knocked it down.

"Give up while you can, there aren't going to be any lucky breaks for you this time." Peter taunted.

Andrew gritted his teeth in rage.

"Charizard use Thunderpunch!" Andrew shouted.

The dragon let out a roar as it swung a electrified fist through the air.

"Dodge it." Peter said calmly.

"Now use Rock Slide." Peter commanded.

The water type dropped rocks down onto Charizard.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss to throw the rocks back!" Andrew shouted.

Charizard flew up and threw a large boulder down at Empoleon.

"He made the same mistake as his father." Andrew thought as he grinned.

"Hydro Pump." Peter said as he yawned.

Empoleon shot a large blast of water that pushed the rock back at Charizard and knocked the dragon out of the sky.

"Charizard!" Andrew shouted.

The dragon got back up and roared as it glared at Empoleon.

"Oh please, encouragement won't help anything." Peter muttered.

"Charizard use Focus Blast." Andrew said.

The fire type threw a ball of blue energy that exploded as it hit Empoleon and knocked it into the wall.

"Empoleon is unable to battle." the ref said.

"You let your guard down and you underestimated Charizard!" Peter shouted as he returned the water type to its Pokeball.

"That's as far as you'll go." Peter said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Meta!" a large steel type roared.

"Metagross use Psychic, then follow it up with Thunderpunch." Peter commanded.

"Charizard use Overheat!" Andrew shouted.

As Charizard spit flames Psychic controlled them. The fire came back and struck Charizard.

"Not the attack combo I wanted, but it'll do." Peter said as he watched Charizard faint.

"Charizard is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Mankey I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Metagross use Psychic." Peter said nonchalantly.

The Iron Leg Pokemon tossed Mankey into the air like a ragdoll.

"Mankey use Dig." Andrew said.

As the fighting type landed it tunneled underground.

"Jump out and use Karate Chop." Andrew said.

Mankey's paw glowed white as it hit Metagross on the head.

"Metagross finish him with Hammer Arm." Peter said.

Metagross' leg glowed white as it hit Mankey.

"Mankey is unable to battle." the ref declared.

"Marshtomp I choose you." Andrew said as he sent out his final Pokemon.

"Metagross use Magnet Rise." Peter commanded.

The steel type was surrounded in a bright yellow aura as it floated above the ground.

"Marshtomp use Water Gun." Andrew said.

Marshtomp spit a flowing stream of water at Metagross.

"Metagross use Psychic!" Peter shouted.

"Meta!" the steel type roared as it threw Marshtomp into the air like a rag doll.

The water type came crashing down like a meteor finishing the battle.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Peter wins." the ref added.

"No, I couldn't have lost." Andrew said as he fell to his knees.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost." Andrew muttered as he returned to the lounge.

"You fought well, no one has ever beat Peter's Empoleon before." Percy said.

"I was sure I would beat him." Andrew said.

"Finishing in the top 16 isn't that bad." Ashley said.

"It's not that I lost, it is who I lost to." Andrew replied.

"We all have lost to Peter." Ashley said.

"Abel tied with him." Andrew replied.

"I'll beat him for you if I battle him." Ashley said.

"I guess." Andrew muttered.

"Andrew, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Ash said.

"But I lost to my rival." Andrew said.

"You know how many times I lost to Gary, Paul, and Trip?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Andrew said.

"You have to learn from your mistakes, it took me years to learn that." Ash chuckled.

"You finished thirteenth overall, that's not bad." Ash added.

"I guess so." Andrew replied.

"But I'll do even better in the next league I enter!" Andrew shouted as his "fire" returned.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said with excitement.

"I wonder who I will battle." Ashley said.

"Attention, the next rounds will be between Josh and Iris. And Ashley Ketchum will square off against Peter Silver." Samuel said.

"That answers my question, it's payback time." Ashley said.

* * *

_Author's Note: The Indigo League heats up._ I want to thank the readers for helping me get to 4,000+ views.

Until we meet again, Swordsman4


	41. Peter Strikes Back

"Good luck." Andrew and Abel said.

"No, I want a battle where Peter can't make excuses." Ashley replied.

* * *

"This will be a three vs three battle. The computer will decide who attacks first." the ref said.

"The first attack will go to Ashley Ketchum." the ref said.

"Alright, Ashley calls Gyarados." the trainer said.

"Magnezone." Peter said as he tossed a Pokeball.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower." Ashley said.

The sea serpent spit fire at Magnezone.

"Magnezone use Thunder." Peter said.

The steel type fired a beam of electricity at Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Fire Blast." Ashley said.

"Magnezone use Protect." Peter said.

As Fire Blast was about to hit Magnezone a yellow shield surrounded the steel type.

"Magnezone use Thunder." Peter said.

The yellow beam of electricity knocked out Gyarados.

"You should really train more types of Pokemon." Peter said in a condescending tone.

"Quagsire let's go!" Ashley shouted.

"Use Earthquake." Ashley commanded.

Quagsire began to stomp the ground.

"Protect." Peter said.

Magnezone surrounded itself in a greenish-yellow shield.

"Water Gun." Ashley said.

Quagsire fired a ice cold blast of water at the steel type.

"Magnezone, end this with Flash Cannon." Peter said.

Magnezone hit Quagsire with a bright beam of light.

"Quagsire is unable to battle!" the ref declared as the water fish fainted.

"Magnezone is very strong, I need a Pokemon that can match that power." Ashley thought.

"Blastoise let's go!" Ashley shouted as she sent out her starter.

"Hydro Pump." Ashley said.

Blastoise spit a powerful burst of water at Magnezone.

"We came too far to lose!" Ashley shouted.

"Pathetic, trying to advenge your brother's loss. No amount of motovation will help you." Peter said.

"Magnezone use Thunder." Peter commanded.

Magnezone hit Blastoise with the powerful electric attack.

"What?!" Peter gasped.

"Those attacks only feel like a static shock to Blastoise." Ashley taunted.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Ashley shouted.

"Blast!" the water type roared as it fired a jet of water at Magnezone.

"Magnezone is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Drifloon, stand by for battle." Peter said as he nonchalantly tossed a Pokeball.

"Drifloon use Shadow Ball." Peter commanded.

"Blastoise use Blizzard." Ashley said.

As Drifloon fired a ball of dark purple energy at Blastoise, the water type yawned.

"Oh no, why aren't you obeying me?" Ashley asked.

"You can't even control your starter Pokemon?" Peter asked.

"Come on, Blastoise!" Ashley shouted.

* * *

"Why isn't Blastoise listening?" Abel asked.

"Charizard did the same thing when I was rookie trainer, I'm afraid Ashley has a Charizard case on her hands." Ash replied.

"That's why Blastoise won't listen." Andrew said.

* * *

"Blastoise is unable to battle." the ref said.

"You Ketchums are truly clueless." Peter said as he returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball and walked away.

"I'm shocked that I lost." Ashley said.

"I thought I could beat him." Ashley added.

"I did too." Andrew replied.

"I'm the only one left." Abel muttered.

"I hear you'll be facing the winner of the match between Max and Percy." Ash said.

"I don't care who I face, mark my words I will battle Peter in the Indigo League!" Abel shouted with confidence as he left the stadium.

* * *

"Have you decided where you two are going after the Indigo League yet? Ash asked.

"I'm headed to the Battle Frontier." Andrew said.

"And I'm going to Unova." Ashley added.

"Interesting." Ash said.

"I decided I want to travel as far away as possible so can return home as quickly as possible." Ashley replied.


	42. Takin' it to the Max!

"I need to prepare for our battle." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the mouse sqeaked in agreement.

"Abel Ketchum will be facing Maxwell Maple?!" Abel gasped as he read the newspaper.

"Pichu." the electric type groaned.

"How do I prepare against someone who studies stratagies?" Abel wondered.

As Abel paced around the room inspiration hit.

"That's it!" Abel shouted as he got ready for bed.

* * *

"The three vs three battle between Maxwell Maple and Abel Ketchum will now begin." the ref said.

"The computer will decide who will attack first." Samuel said over the microphone.

"Max will attack first." the ref said.

"I hope this works." Abel thought as he gulped.

"Gallade go!" Max shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Pichu I choose you!" Abel shouted.

Pichu leaped off Abel's shoulder and landed on the field.

"Gallade use Leer." Max said.

Gallade stared at Pichu.

"Pichu!" the mouse shouted as it panicked after seeing Gallade's eyes glow a dark red.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt." Abel commanded.

The Tiny Mouse Pokemon shot a bolt of lightning for its cheeks.

"Protect." Max said.

Gallade created a yellow dome-like shield.

"He wants me to get closer to Gallade. I need to change the match-up." Abel thought.

"Pichu return." Abel said.

"What?" Max asked outloud.

"Totodile I choose you!" Abel shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Totodile use Water Gun, but point it up in the air!" Abel shouted.

The Big Jaw Pokemon spit water into the air and it came down like rain.

"Gallade charge him and use Ice Punch!" Max shouted.

"Dodge it." Abel said.

Gallade missed and hit the ground. A small coat of ice covered the ground.

"Totodile use Water Gun again." Abel commanded.

"What is he doing?" Max muttered as he watched water rain down.

"Gallade use Ice Punch." Max said.

Gallade missed again as Totodile ducked under its legs.

"Totodile use Ice Beam to freeze the ground." Abel said.

"Dile!" Totodile screeched as it fired Ice Beam at the wet ground.

"Gallade use Psychic." Max said.

Gallade tossed Totodile into the air with the attack. As the water type was tossed up in the air its tail was surrounded with a spiral of water.

"It looks like you learned Aqua Tail." Abel said.

"Totodile use Aqua Tail." Abel commanded.

Totodile's tail was surrounded by a spiral of water as it hit Gallade.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade." Max said.

"Totodile use Aqua Tail." Abel said.

The two Pokemon attacked and their attacks clashed at the middle of the battlefield. As both Pokemon pushed against each other they fell over due to the ice. Both Pokemon struggled to get back up on their feet.

"Gallade use Fire Punch." Max said.

"Dodge it." Abel said.

Gallade missed Totodile, but struck the ground. The fire melted some of the ice, and broke the remaining ice into chunks.

"Gallade use Strength." Max said.

The Psychic type lifted a chunk of ice and threw it at Totodile.

"Dile!" the Pokemon shouted in panic as the huge block of ice hit him.

"Totodile is unable to battle." the ref said.

"So much for that trick." Abel muttered.

"Groyvle I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his grass type.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut." Max commanded.

"Gallade!" the Pokemon shouted as it chared Groyvle.

"Leaf Blade." Abel responded.

The grass type's arm glowed as the leaf on Groyvle clashed with the glowing arm of Gallade. The two Pokemon clashed blades like two samurai.

"Groyvle use Bullet Seed." Abel said.

The Wood Gecko spit white colored seeds at Gallade knocking it out.

"Gallade is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Hmm...not quite the outcome I predicted." Max said.

"Poochyena go!" Max shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Poochyena use Crunch." Max commanded.

"Groyvle use Leaf Storm to knock him away." Abel said.

As Poochyena was about to chomp on Groyvle, the grass type unleashed Leaf Storm.

"Poochyena use Fire Fang." Max said.

The dark type's teeth flared as it bit down on Groyvle.

"Groyvle use Leaf Blade." Abel said.

"Grovyle!" the grass type shouted as it swung the glowing blade it formed.

"Poochyena dodge it." Max said.

The dark type rolled out-of-the-way.

"Poochyena use Dark Pulse." Max said.

Poochyena fired a beam of purple circles at the charging grass type.

"Groyvle!" Abel yelled as the grass type fell down and struggled to get up.

"Come on, Groyvle, get up! We promised we would beat whoever stood in our way of battling Peter." Abel said.

The grass type stood up and turned its sights on Poochyena. Groyvle was covered in a bright green aura as Overgrow activated.

"Groyvle!" the Pokemon shouted as its fist glowed white.

"What is that move?" Abel asked himself as he scanned Groyvle to see what moves it knew.

"Groyvle knows Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Bullet Seed, Brick Break, Solarbeam, and Drain Punch." the Pokedex said.

"That had to be Brick Break." Abel thought.

"Groyvle use Brick Break." Abel commanded.

Groyvle dashed forward with blinding speed and struck Poochyena with a glowing fist.

"Poochyena, are you okay?!" Max asked.

The dark type nodded.

"Alright, Poochyena use Take Down!" Max shouted.

Poochyena charged Groyvle and was surrounded in an orange aura.

"Groyvle use Drain Punch!" Abel shouted as he pointed forward.

Groyvle's fist glowed a bright green color as it struck Poochyena. The two powerful attacks collided and smoke surrounded the Pokemon. As the smoke cleared it showed that only Groyvle was standing.

"Poochyena is unable to battle." the ref said.

"You might have thrown my strategy a curve, but now you have to deal with one of my powerhouses." Max said as he threw a Pokeball.


	43. Max Out!

"Breloom!" the mushroom-like Pokemon shouted.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Abel asked himself as he scanned the half grass type.

"Breloom, the mushroom Pokemon. Breloom's short arms stretch when it throws punches, its techniques have the same strength as pro boxers." Abel's Pokedex read.

"Breloom use Dynamicpunch." Max said.

"Dodge it, Groyvle!" Abel shouted.

The grass type leaped over the top of Breloom.

"Groyvle use Drain Punch." Abel commanded.

Groyvle's fist glowed green as it punched Breeloom.

"Keep hitting him." Abel said.

Groyvle hit Breloom with punch after punch.

"Breeloom use Sky Uppercut!" Max shouted.

One of Breeloom's claws glowed sky blue as it hit Groyvle, and sent it flying towards the ceiling.

"Finish him with Hyper Beam." Max said as he adjusted his glasses.

Breloom charged up a powerful orange beam and fired it at Groyvle.

"Groyvle is unable to battle." the ref said.

"It looks like I won." Max said.

"Not so fast." Abel replied.

"What?" Max asked.

"I thought you of all people would know." Abel said.

"Know what?" Max asked.

"Fifteen years ago they changed the rules to allow substitutions in the Indigo League tournament." Abel replied as Pichu leaped off his shoulder.

"Breloom use Hyper Beam." Max said.

"Double Team." Abel said.

Pichu created copies of itself as it ran towards Breloom. The orange beam cut through the copies.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu's tail turned a metallic silver color as it hit Breloom.

"Breloom use Sky Uppercut!" Max shouted.

Breloom punched upwards and sent Pichu flying up in the air.

"Finish him Breloom! Use Energy Ball." Max commanded.

Breloom shot a green glowing energy blast at Pichu.

"Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu's tail turned silver as it hit the energy blast back at Breloom.

"Breloom use Dynamicpunch." Max said.

"Breloom!" the grass type shouted as it threw a punch at Pichu.

"Pichu!" Abel shouted as the electric type skidded across the ground.

The mouse struggled to get up.

"Come on, Pichu! I know we can win this, we promised we'd battle Peter!" Abel shouted.

"Pichu-Pi!" the electric type shouted as it got up.

"Pichu use Rest." Abel said.

"Breloom use Rest." Max said.

"Both Pokemon fell asleep to restore their energy.

"Pichu use Sleep Talk." Abel said.

Pichu unleashed a bolt of lightning on Breloom.

"There is one thing a strategy can never prepare for, and that's the willpower of your team." Abel said to Max.

"Pichu use Sleep Talk." Abel commanded.

Pichu's paw glowed yellow and sparked as it hit Breloom.

"Breloom is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Pichu!" the mouse squeaked as it woke up and looked around.

"Good job. Pichu! We won!" Abel shouted.

"Pichu-Pi!" the mouse squealed as it jumped into Abel's arms.

* * *

"Another lucky win, his opponent didn't even know the rules." Peter muttered as he walked away.

* * *

"You did great out there!" Andrew shouted.

"Well, I have to thank Pichu for sticking through to the end." Abel replied as he headed to the Pokemon Center.

"I see you won." Peter grumbled.

"Yeah, it looks like we might face each other." Abel said.

"We will, but you won't find any lucky charms for you this time." Peter sneered as he left.

"I won't need them." Abel muttered as he had his Pokemon healed.

* * *

_Author's Note: The tension is rising. Please Review._

_PS, I will make three seperate stories after this fanfic is complete, I'll write the full details in the future._

_Swordsman4 out! _


	44. Showdown Throwdown: Part One

"I want you to know we are proud of you guys." Misty and Ash said to their children.

"And now the next round will be a battle between Abel and Peter." Samuel Oak said.

"It's time, Pichu!" Abel shouted as he ran to the battle arena.

"I'm surprised you even showed up." Peter said.

Abel gritted his teeth in rage as the ref arrived.

"According to the computer Abel will have the first attack. We will have a four-vs-four battle." the ref said.

"Alright, Pidgey I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his flying type.

"Spearow, stand by for battle." Peter said calmly.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack." Abel said.

"Dodge it." Peter said as he yawned.

Pidgey missed Spearow with its attack.

"Spearow use Drill Peck." Peter commanded.

Peter smirked as his powerful Spearow hit Pidgey with its attack.

"Pidgey use Hurricane." Abel said.

Pidgey flapped its wings and pushed Spearow to the ground.

"Spearow use Aerial Ace." Peter commanded.

The bird surrounded itself in white light and dashed towards Pidgey.

"Dodge it, Pid..." Abel said as the bird was hit with the flying type attack.

"Pidgey!" the bird shouted as it plummeted to the ground.

Spearow began to glow a bright white and a large Fearow took its place. Fearow also started to spin as it learned a new move.

"It's over for your Pidgey." Peter said.

"Fearow use Drill Peck." Peter said nonchalantly.

"Pidgey!" the flying type shouted as it hit the ground again.

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Abel's Pidgey looks familiar." Ash muttered as he watched the battle.

* * *

"Pidgey, blow Fearow away with Hurricane!" Abel shouted.

Pidgey flapped his wings as he was on the ground. Fearow was pushed up towards the ceiling.

"Finish off Pidgey with Drill Run." Peter said.

Fearow began to spin like a top as it fell like a meteor above Pidgey.

* * *

"I know where I've seen that Pidgey!" Ash shouted.

"Where?" Andrew asked.

"It's the Pidgey that took over as leader after I returned for Pidgeot. I can tell by the feathers on its head. " Ash replied.

"I guess some things never change." Andrew said.

* * *

As Pidgey stared at the incoming Fearow it began to flap its wings to form a ball of wind. Pidgey threw the ball at Fearow causing it to temporarily blind the attacking Pokemon. Fearow hit the ground and the dust cleared enough for Peter to see Pidgey wasn't there.

"What?!" Peter gasped as he clenched his fists.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack." Abel said.

Abel's flying type emerged from the fading dust cloud to hit Fearow.

"Fearow is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Fearow, return." Peter said calmly.

"Fearow, you lost because you were not aware of your surroundings. You should've been able to beat a rookie's pushover Pidgey." Peter said as he pulled another Pokeball out of his pocket.

"Your move." Abel said.

"Beartic, let's go." Peter said as he tossed a Pokeball.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack." Abel commanded.

Pidgey flew towards Beartic and attempted to hit it.

"Beartic use Blizzard." Peter muttered.

Beartic unleashed a blast of icy cold winds that knocked out Pidgey.

"Pidgey is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Your move." Peter said mockingly.

"Riolu I choose you!" Abel shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Riolu use Brick Break." Abel commanded.

Riolu threw a punch at Beartic.

"Beartic use Icicle Crash." Peter said.

Beartic took a deep breath and released an icy wind that formed icicles above Riolu. The ice began to rain down like spears.

"Riolu, are you okay?" Abel asked.

The fighting type nodded as it got up and braced itself to attack again.

"Beartic use Sheer Cold." Peter said.

Beartic glowed bright blue as it shot a beam of cold air at Riolu knocking it out.

"Riolu is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Pathetic, you think encouraging you Pokemon will help them? Do you really think special training helps your Pokemon?" Peter asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes, and we're going to prove it. You're nothing, but a jerk who relies on bullying to give yourself confidence. You're the pathetic one." Abel replied out of anger.

"And I guarantee I will beat you with my last two Pokemon." Abel added as he smirked.

"It's a shame you can't back that up." Peter replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: Cliffhanger alert! The rivalry continues to get heated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Swordsman4 out!_


	45. Showdown Throwdown: Part Two

"Pichu, I choose you!" Abel shouted as his starter jumped off his shoulder.

"Beartic use Sheer Cold." Peter said nonchalantly.

Beartic fired a blue beam of ice at Pichu.

"Dodge it, Pichu." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the mouse squeaked as it rolled over to avoid the ice blast.

"Beartic use Blizzard!" Peter shouted in fury.

The ice type froze the ground as it tried to hit Pichu.

"Pichu use Iron Tail!" Abel shouted.

Pichu struck Beartic with its tail causing it to stumble.

"Beartic use Superpower." Peter commanded.

The polar bear lifted a chunk of ice and hurled it at Pichu.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

Pichu lunged through the air and cut the iceberg in half.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the electric type hollered as it charged its paw with electricity and hit Beartic.

"Beartic use Brick Break!" Peter shouted.

Beartic ran towards Pichu in rage and hit the electric type.

"Pichu, are you okay?" Abel asked as the tiny mouse struggled to get up.

"No strategy, luck, or encouragement will help you." Peter sneered.

"Pichu!" the mouse shouted as it managed to recover.

"Not everything is about power, the Ketchums believe in having a bond with their Pokemon. Because that's the best attack there is." Abel said.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel commanded.

"Beartic use Ice Punch." Peter commanded.

The two Pokemon clashed as they struck each other with their attacks. As the dust cleared it revealed both Pokemon had fainted.

"Fine, it's time to finish this battle." Peter said as he held a Pokeball.

"I couldn't agree more." Abel said as he held a Pokeball.

The two trainers threw a Pokeball at the same time.

"Darmanitan!" a large fire type shouted.

"Grovyle!" Abel's grass type shouted.

Grovyle locked his sights on Peter and Darmanitan. The grass type began to growl and glow like a light. A Sceptile stood in Grovyle's place.

Sceptile's body began to glow green as it stomped the ground.

"My Treecko never could beat a water type, what makes you think it'll beat a fire type?" Peter asked.

"Sceptile is one of my powerhouses." Abel replied.

"Wow, your team must be even more pathetic than I thought." Peter said.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Abel shouted.

Sceptile struck Darmanitan with Leaf Blade.

"Darmanitan use Overheat." Peter said.

Darmanitan breathed fire at Sceptile. The grass type braced for the hit.

"Sceptile use Solarbeam." Abel said.

The seeds on its back began to glow as it absorbed solar energy.

"Darmanitan use Fire Punch." Peter said.

The fire type's fist was engulfed in flames as it punched Sceptile.

"It's over." Peter thought as he watched the grass type collapse.

"Sceptile!" the Forest Pokemon roared with determination.

* * *

"What's with Sceptile?" Ashley asked.

"It really dislikes that Darmanitan." Andrew replied.

"Darmanitan?!" Percy gasped as he sat down.

"I thought you would have left after you lost." Andrew said.

"No, I'm not like my dad." Percy replied.

"I noticed Sceptile holds anger against Peter and Darmanitan." Ashley said.

"That's because of the incident." Percy muttered.

"What incident?" Andrew asked.

"Peter captured a Treecko in Hoenn. He was training it one day and he had it battle his Darumaka, before it evolved. It easily defeated Darumaka in one hit. As he traveled from gym to gym Treecko never showed that same power. When, I followed him to here in Kanto. He was training Treecko. He gave Treecko one last chance to remain on his team, Peter had his Metang and Darumaka attack Treecko. When Treecko couldn't defend itself he thought Treecko didn't have any potential. So, Peter released it before he left Pewter City." Percy said.

"That's horrible!" Ashley said in shock.

"Peter is far worse than when Paul was his age. Peter has little respect for any trainer." Percy said.

"I vowed that I would leave a different legacy than my younger brother." Percy added.

"That's why Sceptile is always angry when he sees Peter." Andrew said.

* * *

"Darmanitan use Flare Blitz." Peter said.

The large fire type engulfed itself in flames and charged Sceptile.

"Sceptile use Frenzy Plant." Abel commanded with a grin.

Sceptile unleashed roots from underground. The roots hit Darmanitan and knocked it backwards.

"Darmanitan use Fire Blast." Peter said.

The blazing Pokemon launched fire in the shape of a letter at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it." Abel said.

As Sceptile tried to sidestep the flames it tripped and was hit.

"It looks like Sceptile can't even stand up straight." Peter taunted.

Sceptile began to glow a bright green as aura surrounded it.

"Overgrow." Abel muttered.

"Sceptile use Drain Punch." Abel said.

The grass type ran towards Darmanitan with a glowing fist.

"Dodge it." Peter said.

The fire type leaped backwards to avoid the fist.

"Perfect, use Frenzy Plant." Abel said.

Sceptile raised vines from the ground that struck Darmanitan.

"Finish this up with Leaf Blade." Abel commanded.

"Overheat!" Peter shouted.

Sceptile pushed through the flames and hit Darmanitan with Leaf Blade. The massive Darmanitan collapsed and the swirls in its eyes were visible.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle!" the ref shouted.

"I'm not done yet." Peter muttered as he threw a Pokeball.

"Drifloon." the ghost type shreiked.

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm." Abel commanded.

The reptile kicked up a storm of leaves that hit Drifloon.

"Drifloon use Shadow Ball." Peter said.

Drifloon threw a purple ball of energy at Sceptile.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade." Abel commanded.

The leaves on Sceptile's arms were extended as the grass type took swipes at Drifloon.

"Dodge it." Peter said.

"Shadow Ball." Peter commanded.

"Leaf Blade one last time." Abel said.

Before Drifloon could fully charge the attack Sceptile hit it with Leaf Blade.

"Drifloon is unable to battle, which means Abel Ketchum is the winner!" the ref shouted.

"You fought well today, Peter." Abel said as he held out his hand.

Peter ignored him and left.

"What's his problem?" Abel asked his faithful Pichu.

"Pichu." the mouse groaned.

"You were awesome out there!" Andrew shouted as he ran down to congratulate Abel.

"You were pretty good." Ashley said as she winked.

"I'm looking forward to my next match." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the mouse hollered.

"How am I doing, dad?" Abel asked.

"Considering you've made it farther than I got, good." Ash replied.

"Pika-pi!" Ash's Pikachu shouted as it greeted Abel's Pichu.

"Pika." Pikachu said as it congatulated the tiny mouse.

"We should probably get back to the hotel." Ash said as the Ketchum family left.

* * *

_Author's Note: You didn't think I'd end a perfectly good rivalry. Please review. Swordsman4 out! _


	46. Countdown to the Semi-Finals

Ash, Abel, Andrew, and Ashley returned to the hotel room.

"I saw your match today." Misty said as she was cooking something on the stove.

"Really?" Abel asked.

"Yep, you look like a really good trainer." Misty replied.

"Careful mom, if you keep inflating his head it will pop." Ashley joked.

"Nobody asked you!" Abel shouted.

"Enough you two!" Ash scolded.

"Where did you three learn to argue like..." Ash stopped in mid sentence after looking at an old scrapbook Misty brought with her.

"Never mind." Ash groaned.

"Boy, am I hungry." Abel said as his stomach growled.

"That smells good." Andrew said.

"What are you making?" Ashley asked.

"Just some soup." Misty replied.

"It should be done in a few minutes." Misty added.

"I hear you three have decided where you are traveling." Misty said changing the subject.

"I'm headed to Johto." Abel said.

"Johto, I remember when Ash and I traveled in Johto." Misty replied.

"How did you two end up traveling together?" Abel asked.

"Something about a bike." Andrew replied.

"But as we all know it wasn't about the bike." Ashley added with a grin.

"Have you decided where you're headed, Ashley?" Misty asked.

"I'm thinking about going to Unova, so I can work my way home." Ashley answered.

"How about you Andrew?" Misty asked.

"I'm thinking about going to the Battle Frontier." Andrew replied.

"Say hello to Anabel for me while you're there." Ash joked.

Misty elbowed Ash in the stomach as he got a glass of water.

"What was that for?!" Ash asked.

Misty just glared at him.

* * *

As the Ketchum family began to eat, they began to talk again.

"Your father and I have decided to throw you three a party before you leave for your journey." Misty said.

"We've started to get the guest list ready." Ash said.

"We have the guest list done, don't we Ash?" Misty replied as she read the list with him.

"Are we missing anyone?" Misty asked.

"Not that I know of." Ash replied as he double checked the list.

"Hey dad, do you know who Abel will be battling?" Andrew asked.

"For once I'm not sure." Ash replied.

"Then we should go check." Abel and Andrew said as they put on their coats and bolted out the door.

"Those two really take after you." Misty chuckled.

"Yep." Ash replied as he put on his jacket to follow the two trainers.

"I guess we all will go." Misty said as she put on a coat so the whole family would be together.

* * *

"Hello, Ash." Samuel said as he greeted the Kanto Champion.

"Hello, Samuel. Abel wanted to know who he's facing in the next round." Ash replied.

"Abel will be facing either of those trainers." Samuel said as he pointed down to the field from the press booth.

"Wow, who is the trainer with the Heatran?" Andrew asked.

"No one is quite sure, his data has never been found." Samuel Oak replied.

"He says his name is Josh." Samuel added.

"Well, thanks for your time." Ash said.

"Your quite welcome, it is quite exciting to see that Abel has a chance to win the Indigo League." Samuel replied.

"You better be ready to fight a powerful fire type." Ash said to Abel.

"I'm ready." Abel replied with a grin as he held a Pokeball.


	47. A Legendary Battle!

"So, what's your battle strategy?" Andrew asked.

"That's a secret." Abel replied.

"You'll just have to watch the battle to find out." Abel added as he gathered his Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and headed to the stadium.

Abel stood on the dirt battlefield.

"The battle between Abel Ketchum and Josh will now begin. Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon a piece." the ref said.

"The computer will now decide who attacks first." the ref added.

"Josh will be attacking first." the ref declared.

"Alright, that settles it. Let's go, Heatran!" the trainer shouted as he sent out the powerful fire type.

"What is that?" Abel asked himself as he scanned the Pokemon.

"Heatran, the lava dome Pokemon, Heatran's body is made of rugged steel, however its partially melted in spots because of its own body heat." Abel's Pokedex said.

"Interesting. Totodile, I choose you!" Abel shouted as he sent out his water type.

"Heatran use Sunny Day." Josh said.

The stadium roof was open, and allowed the enhanced sunlight to shine across the field.

"Totodile use Water Gun." Abel commanded with a smirk.

The water type squirted Heatran with a blast of icy cold water. When the water came in contact with the fire type steam filled the stadium.

"Sorry, but we can't let you deal more damage with your fire type moves." Abel said.

"We don't just use fire type moves..." Josh muttered.

"Heatran use Dragon Pulse." Josh commanded.

Heatran fired a aqua colored ball of light at Totodile.

"Totodile use Aqua Tail to hit it back at Heatran." Abel said.

Totodile's tail was circled by a spiral of water. The big jaw Pokemon used its tail to hit the attack like a baseball bat. The Dragon Pulse was sent back at Heatran and exploded on impact.

"Heatran use Dark Pulse to sweep through the steam." Josh said.

The fire type cut through the steam by unleashing a purple beam of circles.

"Totodile, are you okay?" Abel asked as the water type was hit.

The steam began to clear up.

"Finish this with Solarbeam." Josh said.

Heatran used Sunny Day's effect to charge the attack faster. The bright blue beam engulfed Totodile and knocked it out.

"Totodile is unable to battle." the ref said.

"You really had me worried there." Josh said.

"You're not out of the woods, yet." Abel said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Riolu use Quick Attack and transfer the power into Brick Break." Abel commanded.

The punch hit Heatran and caused it to hit the wall.

"Heatran is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Rotom, go!" Josh shouted.

"Riolu use Quick Attack." Abel said.

Riolu bolted towards Rotom, but the attack did nothing.

"Rotom use Air Slash." Josh said.

The electric type changed forms, and attacked Riolu with a ball of energy.

"Riolu is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Pichu, it's your turn." Abel said.

The tiny mouse nodded as it leaped off Abel's shoulder.

"Rotom use Leaf Storm." Josh said.

Rotom changed its form and hit Pichu with leaves.

"Pichu use Thunder." Abel commanded.

"Rotom use Overheat." Josh said.

As Pichu fired a massive bolt of lightning, Rotom spit flames as it changed forms. The two attacks clashed at the middle of the arena and exploded.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel commanded.

"Rotom use Blizzard." Josh said.

Rotom shifted forms again and exhaled snow at Pichu. Pichu sidestepped the snow and hit Rotom with a electrified fist.

"Rotom use Hydro Pump." Josh commanded.

The ghost shifted forms and fired a blast of water at Pichu.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel commanded.

Pichu sidestepped the water and struck Rotom with its tail.

"Rotom is unable to battle." the ref declared as the ghost type fainted.

"Arcanine, go!" Josh shouted.

"Arcanine use Flame Wheel." Josh commanded.

The fire type cloaked itself in swirling flames as it hit Pichu.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the tiny mouse squeaked as it punched Arcanine.

"Arcanine use Hyper Beam." Josh commanded.

Arcanine unleashed the powerful orange beam from point-blank range.

"Pichu is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Josh is the winner." the ref added.

"You fought well, Abel." Josh said.

"Thank you." Abel replied.

"You look very familiar, but I can't figure out where I've seen you." Josh said.

"Oh well." Josh said as he left.

* * *

"I have succeeded in our plan." Josh said over a videophone.

"Good, I want you to find any information on Ash Ketchum and his family. I also want bios on Samuel Oak. And anyone else Ash has traveled with or associated with." a man behind a prison cell said.

"Yes, sir." Josh replied.

"Good, you might just end up being my second in command. You're a hundred times better than your parents ever were." the man said.

"Thank you." Josh replied as he smirked as he hung up.

"Ash Ketchum, for every part of Team Rocket you cut down another shall take its place." Josh said to himself as he chuckled.

* * *

_Author's Note: Surprise! Bet you didn't see that coming. Please Review. Swordsman4 out!_


	48. Family Frenzy

"With the tournament winding down we should probably get ready to return home." Misty said.

"Yeah, I guess." Ash replied.

"Where do you want to hold the party?" Ash asked.

"I was thinking of heading to the vacation house in Pallet Town." Ash replied.

"Really, because I thought we'd hold it in Cerulean?" Misty asked.

"But I'd rather not make mom drive that far." Ash said.

"We could pick her up." Misty said.

"Mom doesn't like that because it makes her feel old, we've talked about this before." Ash replied.

"Oh boy." Andrew muttered as the children slipped out the door before their parents began to argue.

"Hey, Abel. I saw your battles." Daphne said.

"I didn't know you were here." Abel replied.

"Mom brought me here because I wanted to see my brother's battle." Daphne said.

"Cool." Abel said.

"Rumor has it you're traveling to Johto." Daphne said.

"Yeah, why?" Abel asked.

"Well, I wanted to travel to Johto but my mom is a little worried about me traveling alone." Daphne replied.

"Won't Jerry go with you?" Abel asked.

"My brother is a lot like my dad, he wants to uphold his "image". He thinks he'll look goofy traveling from contest to contest with me." Daphne replied as she sighed.

"I have just the thing. See if you can travel with me, I'm headed to Johto and I could use some company." Abel said.

"You really mean it?!" Daphne asked.

"Sure, what's the fun of traveling solo?" Abel asked.

* * *

"So, what are your travel plans?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I think I'll travel solo." Ashley replied.

"Do you have your travel plans figured out?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure." Andrew replied as he eyed a snack bar.

His stomach began to growl like a hungry Gulpin.

"Two hot dogs please." Andrew said as he paid for the food and walked over to a bench.

"Hello, Andrew." Max said.

"Hello, nice day, isn't it?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, you guys battled well." Max said.

"Thanks." Andrew replied as he devoured his lunch.

"Have you seen Ash anywhere?" Max asked.

"Dad's back at his hotel room." Andrew replied.

"Oh. I was thinking about seeing if we could talk for a while." Max said.

"You don't want to go up there, it's bad, they're fighting like Skitty and Growlithe!" Andrew warned.

"It can't be that bad." Max replied as he got up and began to walk towards the hotel.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Andrew shouted!

* * *

A familiar teen with indigo colored hair stood in a Pokemon league office. The teen searched through several silver file cabinets. The teen's phone began to ring.

"Hello." a man's voice said.

"Dad, not now. I'm kinda busy." Josh said.

"I just wanted to check up on you, listen we're going to be out-of-town when you come home." the man said.

"Okay, dad." Josh replied as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll see you soon." the man said as he hung up.

"Gees, he's right. They're bumbling idiots." Josh muttered as he took the documents and climbed up an air vent.

* * *

The Ketchum trio returned slowly to the hotel. The trio could tell their parents weren't arguing any more.

"The storm has passed over." Ashley said as she leaned up against the door.

The trio opened the door and walked inside the room.

"There you guys are, start helping us pack!" Ash and Misty shouted as they scrambled around the hotel room.

"The guests will be arriving ahead of schedule, we didn't realize we sent invitations a week ago." Misty explained.

"This is like moving day all over again." Andrew whispered.

"Can you imagine these two when they were younger?" Ashley asked.

"Hardly." Abel replied as the three began to help pack.


	49. Pallet Town Reunions

"Hurry up, or we'll miss our flight!" Misty shouted as they scrambled to get their luggage out to the car.

The Ketchum family stuffed several suitcases into the car trunk.

"Do we have everything?" Ash asked.

"I think so." Misty replied.

"Alright." Ash said as he opened the door and started the ignition.

The Ketchum family took off down the street as they drove to the airport.

* * *

"I'll drop you and the kids off. I'll take this back to the rental place." Ash said.

"Alright." Misty replied as she got out.

"I've never been in an airport this size." Andrew said as he helped unload the car.

"This place is huge." Ashley added as she walked through the sliding doors.

"Hello, five tickets please." Misty said as she approached a counter.

Misty handed the man a card.

"Okay, right this way, Mrs. Ketchum." the man said as he directed the Ketchum family to a hallway.

"What's taking Ash so long?" Misty muttered as she looked at her watch.

"I'm back." Ash said as he bolted towards the counter and provided his official league card.

"Why are we headed in a different direction?" Abel asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, Pokemon champions of high rank, like dad, have private jets and other perks provided by the Pokemon League." Andrew replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Ashley asked.

"I'm about twenty percent sure, you see I heard it from Jerry, who heard it from Professor Elm, who was talking about Pokemon champions." Andrew replied.

"That's really trustworthy, I'm amazed by your sources." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, my sources are better than yours." Andrew replied.

"Pichu." the tiny mouse groaned as he woke up to the Ketchum trainers' bickering.

The Ketchum family boarded a jet and took off into the sky.

* * *

"Look at how high we are in the sky, Pichu." Abel as he looked out the window.

"Pichu." the mouse squeaked as it stared at the towns below them.

"It's cool to be in an airplane." Andrew said.

"Yeah, everything looks so small." Abel replied.

"Check it out!" Ashley shouted as she pointed down at a town.

"It looks like those models you see in a museum." Abel said.

After an hour of sightseeing, the Ketchum siblings fell asleep.

"Ash." Misty said.

"Yeah, Mist." Ash replied as he looked up from a book about Pokemon species.

"They're sleeping." Misty whispered as she pointed at Ashley, Andrew, and Abel.

"Those three must have nodded off a while ago." Ash said.

"Can you believe how long it has been since our adventures?" Misty asked.

"No, it feels like it has been decades ago." Ash replied.

"That's because it has been decades." Misty said.

"Oh." Ash said.

"I can see the airport already." Misty said as she stared out the window.

As the plane landed Ash and Misty were debating who would have to wake up the kids.

"Why must I do everything?" Ash muttered.

"Kids, we are here." Ash said.

The trio got up and looked out the window.

"We get to see grandma!" Ashley squealed as she sprung up out of her seat.

* * *

"I haven't been here in years." Ash said as he walked down the stairs of the plane and stared at his hometown.

"Hello, Ashy-boy." a man with brown hair, black eyes, a blue shirt with a white lab coat over it, and a pair of jeans said as he welcomed his former rival.

"Long time no see, Gary." Ash said.

"I hear you took care of Team Rocket." Gary said.

"Yep, we shouldn't hear a peep out of them for a while." Ash replied.

"How's the wife?" Gary asked.

"You won't have to ask Ash about that." Misty said as she walked out of the plane with the kids.

"Ash, you're home!" a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, a pink shirt, and a lavender skirt exclaimed as she hugged Ash in a death grip.

"Yes, we are home." Ash groaned.

"We?" Delia asked.

"Hi, Grandma." Ashley said.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" Delia asked.

"Good." Ashley replied.

"How are you Grandma?" Abel and Andrew asked.

"Good, I see you guys are growing." Delia said.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said.

"Honey, I told you years ago to just call me mom." Delia said as she laughed.

"Force of habit." Misty replied.

"How are you?" Delia asked.

"Good, but when the kids leave it'll take some getting used to." Misty answered.

"Is anyone here yet?" Ash asked.

"Not that I know of." Delia replied as they headed to Ash's house.

"Dad, when we get back can we have a battle?" Abel asked.

"I did promise that didn't I." Ash said as he opened the door.

Ash set down the suitcases and smiled as he saw a car pull into the driveway.

"Well, I see you're back." Ash said.

"Good to see you again." a man with brown hair, squinty eyes, an orange shirt, and olive-green pants said.

"Ash, have you met the wife?" Brock asked.

"You got married?!" Ash asked in shock.

"Yep, you remember Holly from Sinnoh." Brock said.

"Brock, how are you?" Misty asked.

"Good." Brock replied.

"I haven't introduced you to my wife yet or our son." Brock said.

"Wow, when did you get married?" Misty asked.

"I guess I never mentioned how I ran into Holly while I was studying for a degree in Pokemon medicine, we got married a few months after your wedding." Brock said.

"Misty meet Holly." Brock said.

"It's nice to meet you." Misty said.

"I've heard a lot about you guys. It's a pleasure to meet you." Holly said.

"And then there is our son. Blake, meet Ash and Misty Ketchum." Brock said to a teen with blue eyes, brown hair, an orange shirt, and jeans.

"I never thought I'd get to meet you. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." Blake said.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Ash asked Brock.

"We figured you were busy with work..." Brock said as Ash interrupted him.

"We are never to busy to help our friends." Ash said.

"Dad...hello, Brock." Abel said.

"Hello, Abel. I saw your match." Brock said.

"Hello, who are you?" Abel asked.

"I'm Blake." the teen introduced as he extended his hand.

"I'm Abel." the trainer from Pallet said as he shook his hand.

"Hey, Ash. May just texted me to tell us they'll be here in a half-hour." Misty said as she looked at her phone.

"Let me show you our home." Misty said to Holly as she led her to the Ketchum household.

* * *

"What are you doing, Grandma?" Ashley asked.

"I'm just baking a casserole for the party." Delia replied.

"Can I help cook?" Ashley asked.

"I guess so." Delia said.

* * *

"Hey, Professor Gary." Andrew said.

"Yes, Andrew." Gary replied.

"Can you give me any advice about the Battle Frontier?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry, Andrew, that's more of your dad's specialty." Gary replied as he was cleaning the lab.

"Andrew, could you help me clean up the lab?" Gary asked.

"Sure." Andrew said.

The two began to rearrange the lab, clean counters, and organize paperwork.

* * *

"Dad, can we battle now?" Abel asked.

"I guess we can." Ash replied as the trainers headed to the backyard battlefield.

"Ash!" Misty shouted.

"So much for a battle." Ash and Abel groaned as they headed into the front yard.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this seems boring, but it'll get better. And it kinda necessary for future plots. Please review. Swordsman4 out! _


	50. Friends and Family

"Don't worry, we'll have our battle in a little bit." Ash said.

"Alright." Abel groaned as he turned and looked at Pichu.

"Hey, where did you get that?!" Abel asked to tiny mouse as he watched him devour a cookie.

"Pichu." the mouse pointed at the window.

"It looks like mom set some cookies out to cool." Abel said as he grinned.

The young trainer slowly approached the plate of chocolate chip cookies and reached up to grab one. As he was about to snatch a cookie. but Misty moved the plate.

"Nice try, mister. You aren't having any cookies until after dinner." Misty said.

"Oh man." Abel groaned as he watched Pichu finish off the cookie it stole.

"Abel, you gotta see this." Andrew said as he bolted into the backyard.

"What's wrong?" Abel asked.

"Nothing. Apparently, Grandma and Mom set up a large table of food. The table looks like a buffet at a restaurant." Andrew replied.

"Cool!" Abel shouted as he followed his brother up to the patio.

"You were trying to steal cookies again, weren't you?" Andrew asked as he saw Pichu had chocolate on its paws.

"That's none of your business!" Abel shouted.

"What's with Pichu's paws?" Ashley asked.

"That's none of your business." Abel replied.

"You were in the cookies again." Ashley said.

"No, but Pichu snagged one." Abel replied.

"Sure, blame it on Pichu." Ashley teased.

"It looks like Brock, Drew, May, and Dawn are here." Ashley added.

"Cool. I wonder what stories we'll hear today." Andrew said.

The Ketchum sibling walked into the house.

"Hello, Ash. We sure missed you." a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, an orange shirt, and black sweatpants said as she hugged the Kanto champ.

"Speak for yourself." a man with green hair, green eyes, a black shirt, purple jacket, and blue faded jeans said as he snickered.

"Drew!" the woman scolded as she elbowed him.

"What?" he asked.

"Things don't change that much do they?" Misty asked Ash.

"I guess not." Ash replied as he smiled.

"How have things been?" May asked.

"Well, Ash and I have just bought this vacation home here in Pallet Town. But we primarily live in Cerulean City because it's closer to the gym. And we've been busy with the kids." Misty replied.

"Yeah, Drew and I have found out that kids are a handful. Mary just left for her journey, she called us a day ago to tell me about some...boy trouble." May said as she sat down at the dining room table.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Misty shrieked.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?!" Drew asked.

"Because I knew you'd overreact." May replied.

"I never overreact!" Drew demanded.

* * *

"Hey, Ash how's work?" Brock asked.

"Fine, it's not quite what I imagined it to be when I was ten." Ash replied.

"Blake, has just begun to start his journey. He really wants to check out Johto." Brock said.

"How's the office?" Ash asked.

"Well, now that I finished up medical school, I'm qualified for any medical job this side of Kanto." Brock replied.

"That's great, where do you think you'll go?" Ash asked.

"I'm thinking about staying here in Kanto. Prehaps, close to your family." Brock replied.

"That would be great." Ash said.

"I'm surprised Gary hasn't showed up sooner, he was here then he left." Brock said.

A loud knock was heard. Ash walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, I took so long Ashy-boy. I had to get the lab straightened up. It looked like a Dragonite ripped through there." Gary said.

"Long time no see." a woman with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress said.

"That's for sure." Ash replied.

"Last time we met was in Sinnoh." the woman said.

"Unova, actually." Ash corrected.

"I see you brought the kids." Ash said.

"Yeah, Daphne has been babbling about how she was invited to travel to Johto." the woman said.

"Mom, can I go see if any of the kids are here?" Daphne asked.

"Of course." Dawn replied.

"Abel, Andrew, and Ashley are in the backyard." Ash said.

"Thanks, Mr. Ketchum." Daphne said as she bolted out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Abel." Daphne said.

"What's up?" Abel asked.

"I was still wondering if your invitation to travel with you was open." Daphne replied.

"Of course." Abel said.

"Thanks." Daphne said.

"I see you won't be traveling solo." Andrew said.

"Yeah." Abel replied.

"That's nice." Ashley added.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Blake asked.

"Not a lot." Ashley replied.

"You look a lot like your dad." Andrew said.

"I get that a lot." Blake replied.

"He has blue eyes, but other than that you look just like him." Ashley said.

"Hey, Abel are you ready for our battle?" Ash asked as he walked out to the battlefield.

"Yep." Abel replied.

"What type of battle do you want?" Ash asked.

"Make it a One vs One." Abel said.

"Okay, I'll go first." Ash said as he winked at Pikachu.

"Choose your Pokemon." Ash said.


	51. Champion Ash vs Abel

"Pichu, I choose you!" Abel shouted as his partner leaped off his shoulder.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash commanded.

Pikachu bolted towards Pichu with blinding speed.

"Pichu use Thunderpunch." Abel said.

Pichu charged its fist with electricity and swung at a silhouette of Pikachu. By the time Pichu tried to hit Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon tackled Pichu.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt." Abel said.

Pichu fired a blast of electrical current at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Dig." Ash said.

Pikachu tunneled underground to dodge the lightning bolt.

"Pichu use Signal Beam and aim it into the hole." Abel said.

"Pichu!" the tiny mouse squeaked as it stared into the tunnel Pikachu dug and fired a rainbow colored blast of energy into the hole.

"Pikachu use Protect." Ash said.

A glowing green light could be seen inside the dark tunnel. Ash and Abel couldn't tell if it was Signal Beam or Protect. Suddenly, a yellow mouse leaped out from the hole and fired an yellow energy ball.

"Pichu, are you okay?" Abel asked.

"Pichu." the tiny mouse replied as it nodded.

"Alright, Pichu use Signal Beam." Abel commanded.

Pichu shot another rainbow colored beam at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it." Ash said.

Pikachu rolled out of the way and got back up. A loud crackling noice could be heard as Pikachu charged up electricity in its cheeks.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ash commanded.

Pikachu ran towards Pichu and surrounded itself in electricity.

"Pichu use Facade." Abel commanded.

Pichu surrounded itself in a bright orange aura as it collided with Pikachu's Volt Tackle. The two Pokemon bounced off each other and slid across the dirt.

"I see that you don't have an ordinary Pichu, this one's much stronger." Ash said.

"Yep, that's why we've saved the best moves for last." Abel replied.

"Pichu use Grass Knot to tie up Pikachu's legs." Abel commanded.

Pichu's eyes glowed green as it caused a vine to tangle Pikachu's legs up.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said calmly.

Pikachu zapped the vines and burned them to a crisp.

"I see you're using the technique Pikachu and I taught you and Pichu." Ash said.

"Pichu use Iron Tail." Abel said.

"Pikachu, counter it with Brick Break." Ash commanded.

Pichu swung its tail at Pikachu and missed by an inch. Pikachu hit Pichu with the powerful punch, and knocked it out. Swirls could be seen in Pichu's eyes.

"You fought well, Pichu." Abel said as he returned it to a Pokeball.

"You have become a strong trainer." Ash said.

"Thanks, dad." Abel replied.

"You and your siblings will be Champions one day." Ash added.

"You really think so?" the trio asked.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"Awesome, we'll have to keep training to be the best we can be." Andrew said as he walked onto the battlefield.

"Can I battle next?" Andrew asked.

"We'll see. I have to let my Pokemon rest for a little bit, but we will battle." Ash replied.

"I smell something cooking." Abel said as could smell the scent of bacon, steak, hamburgers, and pizza.

"What are we having for lunch?" Andrew asked.

"You guys will have to see." Ashley replied.

"Did you help?" Abel asked.

"Possibly." Ashley answered as the trio headed back inside to eat lunch.

* * *

_Author's Note: The conclusion of this fanfic draws near. I've got two to four chapters left. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Swordsman4 out! _


	52. Fire vs Water

The Ketchum children began to devour their lunches.

"Can we have a battle after lunch?" Andrew asked.

"We'll see, although Ashley should probably battle next." Ash said.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because she got farther than you in the Indigo League." Ash replied.

"When are we going to battle?" Ashley asked.

"If you'd like, we can battle after lunch." Ash replied.

* * *

Ashley and Ash stood on the battlefield in the yard.

"What kind of match do you want?" Ash asked.

"Make it two vs two." Ashley replied as she threw a Pokeball.

A large blue sea serpent stood on the battlefield.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he sent out his Sinnoh powerhouse.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump." Ashley commanded.

The water type shot a large jet of water at Infernape.

"Infernape, dodge it." Ash said.

Infernape leaped backwards to dodge the water.

"Infernape use Thunderpunch." Ash commanded.

Infernape's fist glowed yellow as it charged it with electricity and slammed it into Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam." Ashley said.

Gyarados charged up an orange beam of energy and fired it at Infernape. The fire-fighting type was engulfed in the Hyper Beam attack. Infernape stumbled backwards, but recovered.

"Infernape use Mach Punch." Ash said.

Infernape's fist glowed a bright blue color as it punched Gyarados and knocked it out.

"Gyarados, you fought well. Take a good rest." Ashley said as she returned her water-flying type to its Pokeball.

"There's only one Pokemon that can match the power of dad's Pokemon." Ashley muttered as she threw another Pokeball.

"Blast!" Blastoise roared as it was released from its Pokeball.

The water type began to lie down to fall asleep.

"Oh, come on Blastoise!" Ashley shouted.

"Infernape use Flamethrower." Ash said.

Infernape unleashed hot flames on Blastoise. The water type got up and stared Infernape down. As soon as Blastoise knew it had a powerful opponent it was ready to fight.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Ashley shouted.

The water type fired twin water blasts at Infernape. The water blasts hit Infernape and pushed it into the ground. Infernape rolled across the ground and fainted.

"I see..." Ash muttered as he threw a Pokeball.

A large orange dragon stood in front of the Kanto Champion and it let out an ear-splitting roar.

* * *

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump." Ashley commanded.

"Charizard use Overheat." Ash commanded.

The attacks hit and made a loud hissing noise.

"Blastoise use Blizzard." Ashley commanded.

"Brace yourself Charizard." Ash said.

The dragon stood its ground as the attack hit head on.

"Charizard use Blast Burn." Ash said.

Charizard unleashed a large sweeping flame from its mouth that sweeped across the field.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump to fan the flames." Ashley said.

The water type fired dual water blasts that cooled down the battlefield.

"Charizard use Fire Punch." Ash commanded.

"Blastoise use Aqua Tail." Ashley said.

The two Pokemon clashed at the middle of the battlefield with their powerful attacks. As the steam from the attacks clashing faded Charizard was still standing.

"Charizard is the winner." Abel said.

"You fought well, Blastoise." Ashley said as she returned her water type to its Pokeball.

"Your Blastoise is quite the Pokemon." Ash said.

"Yeah, but Blastoise won't listen to me." Ashley sighed.

"Don't worry, Charizard didn't listen to me when I started my journey." Ash said.

"I'll just keep training." Ashley said.

"That's the spirit." Ash said.

"I smell a pie." Abel said as he ran to the house.

Andrew walked over to Ash, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"After our snack we'll battle." Ash said as the family headed inside.


	53. Another Heated Battle Begins

"Abel, when are you leaving?" Daphne asked.

"Sometime this week." Abel replied.

"Okay, my mom said it was alright to travel to Johto with you." Daphne said.

"Cool!" Abel shouted.

"So you two are headed Johto?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Abel replied.

"I've always wanted to see Johto, my dad said it was beautiful." Blake said.

"You could come with us." Abel suggested.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Blake said.

"Nah, it would be like our parent's adventures." Abel replied.

"Well, if it's okay with you two...I'm in." Blake said.

"Sure, we'll head to Johto together." Daphne replied.

"Then it's settled!" Abel shouted.

* * *

"I have a feeling we'll be having an empty nest." Misty sighed.

"Mist, they have to grow up sometime. If your sisters kept you at home all your life..." Ash said.

"I know, we never would have met. But it's different with them." Misty whispered.

Ash and Misty sat in the living room as they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello." Misty said as she answered it.

"It's been, like, forever." a blonde woman with a red dress said.

"Hi, Daisy." Misty said.

"How's my little sis doing?" Daisy asked.

"It's a nice place you've got here." Violet and Lily added.

Misty sweatdropped as she realized ALL her sisters were here.

"And, like, how are you doing?" Daisy asked Ashley.

"Good, how are you Aunt Daisy?" Ashley replied.

"Great, you know...you look just like Misty." Daisy said as she stared at Ashley.

"You know you're right, the eyes, the hair, she looks like Misty." Lily added.

"Things haven't changed a bit with these three, either." Misty muttered.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, can I talk to you?" Gary asked.

"Sure." Ash replied as he walked out on the porch.

"I've got a bad feeling about something." Gary said.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Don't tell Dawn, Misty, or anyone else I told you this, but I think all of our families are in danger. Several files from the Pokemon league and from my lab were taken." Gary replied.

"Gary, don't do this to me." Ash groaned.

"I know you're probably thinking I'm insane, but I was right before wasn't I?" Gary said.

"What files?" Ash asked.

"All the files on you and your traveling partners. And someone took the Ho-Oh migration charts, again. They also took files on Celebi." Gary said.

"Celebi?" Ash asked.

"Giovanni mentioned Ho-Oh, but Celebi?" Ash added.

"I know, but think about it. You could travel through time if you had that Pokemon." Gary said.

"Who would want to travel through time, this isn't the movies." Ash replied.

"Who wouldn't?" Gary questioned.

"I need you to find out..." Gary said but was interrupted by Ash.

"No, I'm done. I could end up dead if I interfere with criminals. Gary, we have families now. You have Dawn, Jerry, and Daphne to take care of. I have Misty, Abel, Ashley, and Andrew to look after. We can't keep doing this, I told you I was done with this." Ash replied.

"I understand." Gary said as Ash walked away to go for a walk.

"But if we don't fight them who will?" Gary asked himself.

* * *

"Have you seen dad?" Andrew asked his siblings.

"No, he hasn't been inside for an hour." Abel and Ashley replied.

"He said he would battle me today." Andrew said.

"Maybe he's outside near the battlefield." Abel said.

"I've already checked, and he's not there." Andrew replied.

The trio headed outside to the backyard.

"Strange, dad usually isn't gone this long." Ashley said.

"What are you three worrying about?" Ash asked as he walked out on the battlefield.

"Can we battle yet?" Andrew asked.

"I believe so." Ash replied.

"Yes!" Andrew shouted as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Charizard, I choose you." Andrew said as he threw a red and white orb.

"Krookodile, go!" Ash shouted as he sent out his Unova Pokemon.

"You get the first attack." Ash said.

"Alright then, Charizard use Overheat." Andrew said.


	54. Ashley's Departure

"Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash commanded.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Andrew said.

Charizard exhaled a blast of scorching hot fire, but Krookodile's Stone Edge cut through the flames and hit Charizard.

"Charizard use Overheat and Flamethrower combined." Andrew said.

Charizard a large blast of flames and the heat of the flames could be felt by both trainers.

"Krookodile use Dragon Claw." Ash said.

The dark-ground slashed Charizard with its razor sharp claws.

"Charizard use SolarBeam." Andrew commanded.

Charizard started to charge the grass type move in the sunlight.

"Krookodile use Crunch." Ash said.

The alligator-like Pokemon bit down on Charizard.

"Throw him off, Charizard." Andrew said.

The dragon flew up into the air and shook Krookodile off.

"Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash said.

Krookodile surrounded itself in stone fragments and threw them at Charizard.

"Dodge it." Andrew said.

The fire type ducked and barrel-rolled to avoid the incoming shards of rock.

"Charizard use Brick Break." Andrew commanded.

Charizard was about to hit Krookodile with its glowing fist, but Ash gave Krookodile a command. The ground-dark type hit Charizard with a powerful Aerial Ace knocking it out.

"You fought well." Ash said.

"Thanks." Andrew said.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

"Ashley, your plane to Unova is going to take off in two hours, you better get ready." Ash said.

The ten year old began to scramble to get inside to get her backpack.

"Do you have everything packed?" Misty asked her daughter as she returned to the patio in the backyard.

"Yes." Ashley replied as she watched her mother head to the frontyard to start the car.

"I b-better g-go t-to the airport." Ashley stuttered as her emotions started to pour out.

"I'm going to miss you guys." she said as she hugged her brothers.

"Don't worry we'll call." Abel said.

"It won't be the same, not having to watch you knuckleheads." Ashley said as she winked.

"We'll visit each other when we return from our journeys." Andrew said.

"Ashley, we have to go!" Misty shouted.

"No, we want to leave with you, to say goodbye." Andrew and Abel said as they followed her to the car and got in.

"I see you two want to say goodbye." Misty said.

"Yep." Andrew replied.

Misty pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road until the reached the airport. She parked the car and she took the children inside the terminal.

"I guess this is it." Ashley said as Misty filled out all the passports.

Ashley headed walked to a hallway and stood in line. She looked back and began to cry when her mother and siblings started to waive goodbye. After a short wait she boarded the passenger jet and sat down beside a kid with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Where are you headed?" Ashley asked.

"My siblings are headed to other regions, but I'm headed to Unova to enter the Unova League." the kid replied.

Ashley began to think. Maybe she has just found her first rival.

* * *

_Author's Note: Each Ketchum child will get their own sequel after I finish this fanfic, and their own NEW rival. It'll start at the last time each sibling was seen._

_PS: If the airport part isn't accurate it's because I've never been in one._


	55. Tomorrow a New Adventure

As the family returned home, Abel and Andrew decided to go see what their dad was doing. They ran to the backyard and noticed the news media had found him.

"Ash Ketchum, there has been a debate going on about if you are the best Kanto Pokemon Champion." a man said.

"I know everyone's talking about that other guy here in Pallet Town, but I've never met the guy. I've never battled him either, what happened happened. It's in the past." Ash replied.

"But Do you believe you are better than him?" the reporter asked.

"I'd like to think I'm better than any of my opponents, but he's probably a good trainer." Ash said.

The two boys eavesdropped on the interview.

"Who do they think is better than dad?" Andrew asked.

"Who knows." Abel replied as he shrugged as he headed back in the house to watch TV.

"What's on?" Andrew asked.

"It's a marathon of old Pokemon League battles." Abel said to Andrew.

The older Ketchum boy bolted into the living room to sit down and watch the battles.

"Here we are at the Indigo Plateau's Indigo League tournament, and everyone is talking about this shocking new rookie trainer." the announcer said.

"Yes, this guy really has trained his Pokemon well. His Raichu is a powerhouse it took out a Graveler and a powerful Blastoise with ease." another announcer said.

"That guy almost looks like dad, but he has a Raichu instead." Abel said.

"His eyes look darker, though." Andrew replied.

The children watched as the trainer's Raichu beat a trainer's Dragonite with a barrage of attacks.

"Andrew!" Misty shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Andrew said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Andrew replied.

"Go to the bakery down the street and get us a loaf of bread." Misty said.

"Yes, mom." Andrew said as he put on a jacket and bolted out the door.

He ran down the dirt road and arrived at a small bakery.

"Hello." Andrew said as he opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" a man who seemed the age of Ash Ketchum asked.

Andrew tilted his head and stared at the man. It seemed like he saw him somewhere. He saw those dark brown eyes, black hair, and that smirk-like smile.

"I would like to buy a loaf of bread." Andrew said as he snapped out of his trance.

"That'll be one dollar and fifty cents." the man said.

"Here you go." Andrew said as he put the money down on the counter.

The man handed him a loaf of bread and Andrew headed home. It still bothered Andrew, where had he seen him before? Andrew opened the front door and was bombarded with questions and facts from Abel.

"You missed it, that guy was awesome." Abel said.

"I'm kinda busy right now." Andrew said as he took the bread into the kitchen.

After completing his task, Andrew walked into the living room and watched TV with Abel.

"It looks like they're showing a lot of that one guy's battles along with dad's battles." Abel said.

"Why would they not show anyone else?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know." Abel replied.

"Abel, you should be getting ready to go to bed." Ash said.

"But dad..." Abel whined.

"You have to be ready to go to Johto, remember. You said to Daphne and Blake that you'd be ready by nine." Ash said.

"Alright." Abel said as he walked up the stairs and laid in his bed.

"I've got to go to bed as well." Andrew said as he looked at the clock and scrambled up the stairs.

"Tomorrow starts a new adventure." Andrew and Abel muttered as before they fell asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The guy mentioned in the tournament will make an appearance and will be a key character to the sequels, but he won't battle the Ketchum kids...Please review, Swordsman 4 saying so long._


	56. A Johto Journey

Abel found that he was the first Ketchum boy to wake up and he began to pack his stuff. The young trainer dashed down the stairs and said his goodbyes to his parents. Abel was about to leave before he was stopped by Andrew.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Andrew said as he extended his hand.

Abel chuckled as he shook his older brother's hand and turned to leave.

"I guess this is goodbye." Abel said as tears began to fall.

He walked out the door and walked down the road to meet his friends at the airport. Sure, they could walk to Johto but it was a pain. As he entered the airport he tripped and dropped his suitcase.

"Let me help you with that." a boy said as he helped him up and picked up his suitcase.

"Thanks." Abel said.

"Don't mention it, the name's John." the boy said.

"Thanks, I'm Abel." the young Ketchum replied.

"Nice to meet you." John said.

"Where are you headed?" Abel asked.

"I'm headed to Johto, I was a day late on entering the Indigo League because my Pokémon got poisoned by a Ariados. Plus if I enter the Indigo League I'd get swarmed just because I'm the son of a champion" John said.

"You're the son of a champion?!" Abel asked in shock.

"The one and only Kanto Champion." John replied with a grin.

Abel frowned immediately upon his statement.

"Pokémon Champion?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, my dad's the Kanto Champion." John said.

"That can't possibly be true." Abel said.

"And why would that be?" John asked calmly.

"Because my dad's the champion." Abel replied.

"Who is your dad?" John asked.

"Ash Ketchum." Abel said.

"Who?" John asked.

"Don't be a jerk, my dad is awesome!" Abel shouted.

"No, I'm serious. Who is Ash Ketchum?" John asked.

Abel gasped and his jaw dropped because there was a trainer who didn't know who Ash Ketchum was.

"He's just the strongest trainer to ever be." Abel said.

"Oh really, has he beat the Indigo League in his first try?" John asked.

"Well, no." Abel said.

"Has his Pokémon beat Pokémon that were owned by a cheater who was notorious for using illegal training methods?" John asked.

"Yes, no, maybe?" Abel replied.

"I rest my case." John said as he bought himself a ticket.

Abel was beginning to dislike John. John didn't seem to respect his father like other trainers. He seemed like a nice guy, but Abel didn't like the fact that John had little knowledge about the TRUE Kanto Champion. As he walked down the hall he caught up to Blake and Daphne.

"You don't look to happy." Blake said.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing." Abel replied as he followed his friends onto the plane.

Abel began to think. If that one kid was competing in the Silver Conference he might have a new rival. Speaking of rivals, he saw a familiar face in the corner of his eye.

"Peter Silver." Abel muttered.


	57. The Road to the Frontier

Andrew began to finish packing for his next journey. He wondered what or where his next journey would take him. He was beginning to rethink a Battle Frontier challenge. He didn't feel ready for it. At the last second he talked himself into going anyways. He bolted down the road to try to find the Battle Factory. On his way to Cerulean City he was stopped on Route one by a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress.

"Hey, kid!" the girl shouted.

"Yeah." Andrew said.

"I was wondering if you saw my Totodile run by here." the girl said.

"No, I just got here." Andrew replied.

"Thanks." the girl said as she ran further down the road.

"I'll help you find your Pokémon." Andrew said.

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Sure." Andrew said.

"Thanks, the name's Lily. My mom really liked that name." the girl said.

"Supposedly, names caused quite the argument." Lily added.

"No arguments can be as bad as my parents'." Andrew said.

"Yeah right, my parents bicker over the stupidest things. They'll even bring up events from when they were kids." Lily said as she groaned.

"But all in all they love each other. Even though they hate to admit it at times, just like when they were teens." Lily added.

"I guess that comes with being an adult. I'm Andrew, by the way" Andrew said.

"Where are you from?!" Lily asked.

"Pallet Town." Andrew replied.

"No way, I'm from Pallet Town!" Lily shouted.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, my mom and dad met there. Well, they always lived there but still. Yeah, we even own a little bakery there." Lily said as she smiled.

Andrew smiled, he found someone who reminded him of his siblings.

"Our families will have to meet one day." Andrew said.

"That's sounds fun, I bet you'd get along with my siblings. My older brother John is harder to get along with though." Lily said.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"He's too much like his dad, he's extremely intelligent but he's not very social unless he gets along with the people he hangs out with to a 't'." Lily said.

The two children spotted a small water type and Lily returned it to its Pokeball.

"Thanks, I hope we meet again sometime." Lily said as she left.

Andrew felt less alone than he did before.

"Hello, Andy." a familiar boy said.

"Jerry?!" Andrew gasped.

"Yep, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. I want a rematch." Jerry said.

"Then that's what you'll get!" Andrew shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

* * *

_Author's Note: I want to thank my readers for all the views and reviews. I have begun to work on the sequels for this and they'll be out soon. Swordsman4, out!_


End file.
